Las crónicas del lobo de la luz
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: En el mundo moderno existen personas con espíritus animales que tienen poderes elementales, un grupo de jóvenes sobre sale por sus poderes, amistad e historias de sus pasados, un joven con un espíritu animal de un lobo tendrá nuevas aventuras
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 Enfrentando el primer día de la preparatoria**

 _Había una zona oscura en todo su alrededor, adonde fuera que mirara solo había oscuridad, apareció una silueta era ella misma, esta chica era de baja estatura pero con un cuerpo bien formado, tenía el cabello negro, mejillas y cabeza casi redonda, sus ojos eran color café claros, ella estaba caminando usando su ropa habitual la cual era una camisa azul de manga larga con pantalones de mezclilla, ella no sabia como pero estaba vestida solo camino sin saber el rumbo que debía tomar, cada paso que daba sentía diferente, como si sintiera un gran peso y dolor encima suyo, en un momento se topó con un pequeño niño de cabello negro corto, una frente algo amplia, usaba una playera blanca con unos shorts blancos y zapatos negros, el pequeño niño tenía los ojos color cafés sumamente claros casi verdes, el pequeño niño sonrío viendo a la joven que tener en frente._

 _Vamos a jugar -dijo el niño sonriendo y tomo su mano para que lo siguiera, ella solo se dejo llevar por el niño, los dos corrían hasta que el niño le lanzó una pelota con las dos manos, ella la atrapo y sonrío viendo al niño, le lanzó la pelota de vuelta y el niño la atrapo, los dos siguieron jugando por un tiempo hasta que la pelota rebotó por encima del niño, el pequeño solo siguió la pelota corriendo pero de un momento a otro la oscuridad dio paso a una calle con un auto avanzando hacia el niño, la chica trato de gritar para ayudarlo pero fue demasiado tarde, solo escucho el sonido de las llantas frenar y un gran golpe, ella había cerrado los ojos un momento pero en eso sintió las manos mojadas, abrió los ojos solo para ver que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre , ella se asusto y cuando vio al suelo el pequeño niño estaba lleno de sangre con una gran cortada en las costillas del lado izquierdo, ella se arrodilló solo para tocar la cabeza del niño, el niño se dio vuelta y hablo muy débil- ¿por qué...me...lastimaste?...yo te...quería...mucho -la chica grito-_

En la realidad la misma chica había abierto los ojos y se levanto jadeando y sudando mucho, se sentó en la cama revelando que solo usaba un blusa de pijama de manga larga, se toco la frente retirando el sudor de su frente, ella respiro agitada y trato de calmarse un poco, en eso una luz apareció frente a ella dando forma a un joven tigre blanco de rayas negras y ojos color azul zafiro, la chica respiro más hondo para poder calmarse, el joven tigres solo la vio serio y decidió hablar.

¿Otra vez la misma pesadilla? Luceli -dijo el joven tigre serio-

Si Byakun pero esta vez el niño sangraba bastante -dijo la joven llamada Luceli ella apenas tenía quince años pero sufría de una pesadilla constante todos los días- bueno dejemos la pesadilla ya es la séptima vez que sueño esta semana -se levanto de la cama para ir a cambiarse y regreso con una sudadero y un pantalón deportivo, se puso sus tenis de color blanco con una raya roja en los costados, ella se estiro en su cuarto un poco y vio al tigre- vamos a entrenar un poco hoy empezamos el primer día de la preparatoria -el tigre solo asintió, ambos eran muy serios, Luceli solo salió con el tigre a su lado, apenas era de madrugada y se notaba porque aún seguía de noche y el sol apenas se levantaba en el horizonte-

Luceli se fue corriendo por varias calles acompañada de su tigre compañero, ambos corrieron por dos cuadras hasta llegar a un parque donde ella se puso a hacer flexiones en las bancas sujetando la orilla con sus manos, extendió las piernas, se daba impulsos con sus manos haciendo fuerza en todo su cuerpo, después de ejercitarse regreso corriendo de nuevo a su casa, se quedo descansando en su cuarto unos momentos antes de entrar al baño, se quito la ropa dejando ver su cuerpo trabajado, su vientre era delgado con ligeras marcas por el esfuerzo y ejercicio que hacia a diario, sus brazos eran delgados, sus caderas eran gruesas y bien formadas al igual que sus senos, ella solo entro a la bañera y se dio un baño, después de terminar de bañarse se vistió usando una camisa blanca con una corbata de moño, usaba un falda de color verde esmeralda, se puso su saco del mismo color que la falda y tomo su mochila, el tigre que estaba con ella brillo unos momento y se acercó a ella convirtiéndose en un collar con una gema de color azul con la figura de un tigre.

Luceli solo vio su colgante y fue a la cocina que había en su casa, la cocina era pequeña con una mesa en el centro, ella solo abrió el refrigerador y encontró un pequeño cubo de plástico con comida dentro, lo calentó y se lo comió, no había nadie en la casa así que solo se fue, Luceli se fue caminando hasta llegar a la parada de autobús ella no dejaba de pensar en los sueños que tenía con frecuencia, en esos momentos apareció una joven de piel algo bronceada, muy flaca, de una estatura casi igual a la de Luceli, tenía el cabello negro y corto sujetado en una cola de caballo haciendo que se le ajustará a su cabeza, en el cuello tenía un collar con una gema rosa con forma de pluma de y cabeza de grulla, usaba el mismo uniforme y sus ojos eran cafés oscuros.

Hola Luceli como estas? -dijo la joven haciendo que Luceli reaccionara un poco lento-

Hola María bien traslucías y tu? -dijo Luceli algo distraída-

Pues bien y no has visto a Melisa? -dijo Maria tratando de hacer conversación-

No apenas llegue hace unos minutos y solo te he visto a ti -dijo Luceli tratando de encontrar un momento de paz para pensar, tan solo Maria iba a decir algo cuando una voz se es escucho-

Hola chicas -dijo una joven de cabello castaño largo, su cuerpo era algo robusto, de piel clara y un poco mas alta que las otras, tenía ojos color verdes oscuros, usaba el mismo uniforme con un collar verde y con forma de cabeza de serpiente- vaya hoy madrugaron

Hola Melisa bueno hoy es el primer día de clases espero ver chicos guapos -dijo María sonriendo-

Tu y tus calenturas -dijo Melisa riendo un poco-

No es mi culpa -dijo María sonriendo, las tres fueron conversando entre ellas durante un rato mientras el autobús llegaba, el autobús llego y las tres subieron a el, durante todo el camino el autobús se fue llenando de gente, María estaba a la izquierda de Luceli y Melisa en el asiento trasero, Luceli veía por la ventana del autobús tratando de encontrar una respuesta a los sueños que tenía constantemente sobre ese niño, cuando el autobús paso por una escuela primaria vio a un joven de cabello negro y piel clara que estaba usando una camisa blanca con una playera negra debajo y unos pantalones negros, al parecer se estaba despidiendo de una niña no mayor de ocho años de piel clara cabello negro corto que usaba un uniforme parecido al de ellas pero en color azul oscuro con corbata roja, el joven sonrío y cargo a la niña en sus brazos para darle un abrazo, el joven se volteo y Luceli quedo en un trance bastante extraño, no supo porque pero se había quedado congelada mientras sentía que el mundo a su alrededor cambiaba y sintió una sensación de escalofrío por su espalda-

Luceli Luceli -sintió que la ola aman cuando se dio vuelta se topó con la mirada de ambas chicas viéndola de forma preocupadas por ella-

Perdón que pasa? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Te estuvimos llamando por más de unos pocos minutos -dijo María preocupada-

Es verdad no reaccionabas -dijo Melisa-

Perdón creo que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba -dijo Luceli bajando la cabeza- mejor vámonos que hay que ir a la ceremonia -se levanto rápido dejando confundidas a sus amigas, las tres chicas fueron bajando del autobús hasta llegar a la entrada-

Vaya miren son Clemente, Salomón y Toledo -dijo Melisa señalando a tres chicos que estaban platicando en la puerta, el primero era un joven de piel oscura, era el más bajo de estatura de entre los tres, tenía el cabello corto color negro y ojos color cafés, en el cuello usaba un collar con forma de a cabeza de un venado de color azul, el segundo era un joven alto de complexión muy delgada no piel clara hasta sus brazos marcaban los huesos de su cuerpo, tenía el cabello corto y negro, tenía ojos color cafés pero su ojo izquierdo tenía una mancha color carmín en la zona blanca, el no usaba un collar, el último era un joven de estatura promedio, de piel clara, ojos color rojizos, tenía el cabello corto y rizado, en el cuello tenía un collar con una gema con forma de flama y la cabeza de un mono de color roja, se notaba que tenía exceso de vello en el cuerpo por que su barba era larga y lo hacía notar un poco mas maduro-

Hola chicas -dijo Clemente llamando al trío de chicas las cuales se acercaron a saludarlos-

Hola como estuvieron sus vacaciones? -dijo Toledo sonriendo, las chicas le fueron contestando todos sobre sus preguntas en eso Salomón decidió hablar un poco-

Oigan chicas ya supieron que habrá dos nuevos estudiantes con nosotros? -dijo Salomón sonriendo y todos lo vieron haciendo un gesto de "enserio?" Pero con sarcasmo- si ya me di cuenta de lo que dije pero como saben la mayoría de los que estábamos en secundaria entramos a esta escuela por lo cual no vamos a ver mucha gente nueva pero dicen que estos jóvenes destacan entre los demás

Como pueden destacar dos personas de entre casi dos mil -dijo Luceli seria-

Bueno no se creo que por sus calificaciones o apariencia -dijo Salomón nervioso-

Mejor vamos a buscar lugares -dijo Toledo aburrido y los seis se fueron a un adió tiro donde había diferentes estudiantes conversando entre si, pero el grupo comenzó a llamar la atención de todos ellos-

"Miren miren esos son los maestros" " si es verdad" -los susurros comenzaron entre la gente del auditorio muchas chicas solo a Clemente y Toledo "miren el maestro Clemente el guerrero del agua sus habilidades son muy buenas y mas usando su técnica mas fuerte" dijo una chica sonriendo "si el es hábil pero mi favorito es el maestro Toledo con su técnica del mono de fuego es muy atractivo" las chicas no dejaban de dar comentario sobre los jóvenes, Clemente sonrío sonrojado pero Toledo sonrío orgulloso y complacido de si mismo, los susurros comenzaron haría entre los hombres hacia las chicas en especial a una "miren es la maestra Luceli" "si verdad es muy bonita creen que tenga novio" "dudo mucho que te le puedas acercar además ella es muy fuerte y ningún chico se le acerca" "que importa formemos un club de fans para ella ya que es la chica mas hermosa que he visto" los chicos comenzaron a llamar la atención de una chica en especial, esta chica tenía la piel morena, ojos cafés, cabello negro largo, era mas alta que otras chicas esta chica gruño con fuerza y se levanto de su asiento con rapidez regalando que usaba un collar con forma de tigre pero este era rojo, la chica solo se puso frente a Luceli la cual la miraba de una forma seria y fría.

Que quieres Nerit? -dijo Luceli molesta-

De ti nada segunda -dijo Nerit con desprecio- pero te alegro la mañana con mi hermosa presencia jojojo -Nerit se fue riendo dejando a los chicos aburridos-

Ya si no vas a decir nada fenómeno me voy -dijo Luceli molesta-

Bien espera te hago un favor y lo desprecias no sabes dar gratitud -dijo Nerit ofendida- te diré mas vale que no te confíes escuche que hay un nuevo guerrero mas fuerte que todos nosotros -puso sus manos en las caderas riendo con burla- entiendes ya tu ya no tienes nada que ver aquí, perdiste tu titulo como la mas fuerte de todos y yo será la más hermosa ya veras

Regresa a lo del guerrero quien es? -dijo Luceli seria pero interesada-

Bien te diré es un joven de nuestra edad pero que tiene dos espíritus consigo -eso los dejo sorprendidos- si es verdad yo una vez pelee contra el y me derrotó de una manera muy infantil -Nerit se enojo un poco pero nadie le prestaba atención todos estaban enfocados en que ese sujeto podía tener dos espíritus animales, Luceli estaba intrigada pero Nerit no dejaba de hablar-

Nerit ya cállate -dijo Luceli molesta y Nerit solo gruño- lo que me intriga es quien podrá ser ese sujeto y que tan fuerte puede ser -todos fueron avanzando dejando a Nerit hablando sola, Luceli no dejaba de pensar ese sujeto que mencionaron-

Mientras afuera había dos jóvenes, uno tenía piel clara cabello negro corto, su peinado estaba dividido, su lado más frondoso lo tenía en puntas con inclinación hacia la derecha y su lado corto lo tenía inclinado hacia la izquierda, su cabello estaba alzado en puntas con un ligero mechón en su frente, tenía los ojos cafés claros, el segundo era un joven casi de la misma estatura del primero, tenía la piel morena, los ojos cafés es oscuros, tenia el cabello parada en puntas inclinado hacia atrás, los dos usaban collares, el collar del primero era redondo dividido en dos partes formando el Ying Yang con las cabezas de lobo en cada lado, el segundo usaba un collar en forma de rayo con la cabeza de un león amarillo en el centro, los dos usaban el uniforme de la escuela sin corbata y el cuello abierto, el primero usaba una playera negra debajo, los dos estaban corriendo rumbo a la escuela.

No puedo creer que nos retrasamos en llegar a la escuela solo por que no podías soltar a tu hermana -dijo el segundo chico algo cansado-

No me culpes Perfecto tu también querías hablar con ella antes de que entrara a la escuela -dijo el primer joven corriendo- ahora escucha si usamos nuestros poderes podremos llegar a tiempo para la ceremonia

De acuerdo Izanamy usemos algo de fuerza espero poder llegar a tiempo para ver como te orinas al dar el discurso -dijo Perfecto sonriendo-

Estas loco no lo haré además tu te orinaste hace un mes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ya te dije que fue jugo de manzana que se derramó cuando me reí! -dijo Perfecto molesto mientras los dos seguían corriendo-

Devuelta a la escuela todos estaban en el auditorio, los maestros estaban sentados en una fila de sillas viendo a los estudiantes, los estudiantes estaban sentados en sus sillas viendo al centro donde apareció un hombre de edad algo avanzada no parecía tener como 60 años o más, el hombre usaba un traje elegante y se puso en un pedestal con un micrófono para ver a los estudiantes.

Bienvenidos sean todos jóvenes a esta asamblea para dar inicio al nuevo año de clases -dijo el director sonriendo, en eso Izanamy y Perfecto llegaron al portón de la escuela el cual ya estaba cerrado y había un muro algo grande casi el doble de sus estatura-

Genial ahora como subimos? -dijo Perfecto algo molesto-

Saltando -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa, comenzó a expulsar energía de su cuerpo y dio un salto callando del otro lado- vámonos -lo soltó y se fueron corriendo-

Bueno se que para muchos hay caras conocidas y otras nuevas pero todo somos uno por igual, bueno en los últimos meses a ávido muchos estudiantes que han hecho el examen de admisión y entre esos tenemos dos destacados con los puntajes mas altos entre todos -los murmullos empezaron a sonar en todo el lugar llamando la atención de Luceli y los otros- bueno mande a lar a esos jóvenes para que vinieran y dieran una palabras de aliento a lo cual aceptaron con gusto -Luceli y los otros abrieron los ojos sorprendidos algunos la conocían como una de los estudiantes mas adiestrada y lista mientras los demás estaban esperando a ver quienes se presentaban-

Listo llegamos -dijo Izanamy llegando detrás de las cortinas de la presentación-

Si debemos presentaremos con uno de los maestros -dijo Perfecto y los dos comenzaron a buscará un maestro el cual los encontró a ellos, este maestro era algo obeso de piel clara y con el cabello sumamente corto-

Los puedo ayudar jóvenes? -dijo el maestro serio-

Si debo dar unas palabras pero no se por donde entrar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Bien tu debes ser el alumno que esperaban bien síganme -dijo el maestro y los dos jóvenes lo siguieron, Izanamy Perfecto se fueron limpiando el sudor de la cara con unas toallas, Izanamy se acomodo el cuello de la camisa mientras el director seguía con su discurso-

Estoy nervioso -dijo Izanamy sudando un poco mas, Perfecto asomo la cabeza entre las cortinas y vio el auditorio lleno-

Si esta bien lleno aquí dentro terminaras vomitando otra vez -dijo Perfecto con burla-

Eso no me ayuda -dijo Izanamy algo molesto y asomo su cabeza viendo a todos los estudiantes, se puso pálido y entro detrás de las cortinas- creo que me voy a enfermar del miedo -se sujetó el pecho respirando agitado-

Vamos si no puedes dar un discurso imagínate a las chicas en ropa interior desnudarlas -dijo Perfecto sonriendo y le dijo al oído, Izanamy se sonrojo y respiro hondo, volvió a sacar la cabeza y vio a las chicas, se fue imaginando a todas y cada una de ellas en ropa interior, se empezó a sonrojar y saco vapor de la nariz-

Si me ayudo jeje -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

A mi también -dijo Perfecto sonriendo-

Bien y sin mas que decir les presento al estudiante Izanamy Shiba -el director extendió la mano hacia la izquierda y todos los estudiantes vieron como Izanamy fue avanzando pero estaba rojo y nervioso, el director solo sonrío y lo dejo pasar mientras el tomo el pupitre temblando bastante-

Eh este...-Izanamy estaba nervioso y no sabia que decir- todos están desnudos -a todos los estudiantes se les cayo una gota de sudor de la cabeza- perdón todos estamos juntos hoy para iniciar un nuevo año escolar -todos los estudiantes pusieron atención a sus palabras pero Luceli solo veía a Izanamy fijamente no sabia por que pero ese chico se le hacia conocido pero de alguna forma sentía algo de nostalgia, tristeza y dolor hacia el, era algo muy extraño para ella-

Las horas pasaron y todos los estudiantes estaban en sus salones correspondientes, Toledo, Clemente, Luceli, María, Melisa y Salomón estaban en un salón los seis estaban hablando de algunas cosas cuando el maestro entro seguido de los dos estudiantes nuevos que habían llegado, eran Izanamy y Perfecto, todos se sentaron en sus lugares viendo al maestro.

Bien alumnos me da gusto verlos aquí -dijo el maestro sonriendo- bueno como saben todos ustedes han estado en escuelas diferentes pero me gustaría que se presentaran como es debido quiero que me digan que les gusta, que les disgusta y cuales son los sus sueños para el futuro Izanamy quieres decirnos algo de ti? -Izanamy se puso rojo de nuevo y se levanto-

Bueno me llamo Izanamy Shiba tengo 15 años y tengo una hermana pequeña,velo que me gusta bueno no hay muchas cosas solo me gusta la música, lo que me gusta bueno no había pensado en eso y mis planes no tengo sueño alguno ni espero solo quiero saber cuando llegue el momento -dijo sonriendo y se sentó cubriéndose la cara con las manos-

Bueno yo soy Perfecto tengo 15 años igual me gusta pelear, los gatos y el beber refrescos en un día caluroso -dijo Sonriendo-

Sin mencionar que le gustan las chicas pechugonas -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco y recibió un golpe de Perfecto en la cabeza mientras esté sonreía un poco-

No deberías hablar de más de las demás personas -dijo Perfecto riendo un poco mientras doblaba su puño sobre la cabeza de Izanamy haciendo un ruido muy extraño como de huesos doblándose se escuchaba en todo el salón, Luceli no podía dejar de ver a Izanamy en cada momento, entre Perfecto e Izanamy se notaba una buena amistad casi como un hermandad, después de un rato Luceli noto como Izanamy escribía en su libreta pero había algo que llamo sus atención tenía un collar en el cuello su collar estaba revelándose dando la figura de un lobo "acaso el tiene un espíritu lobo?" Pensó con curiosidad el tiemble sonó dando el inicio de un respecto, Izanamy solo abrió la boca suspirando y estiro los brazos-

Como siempre eres un holgazán -dijo Perfecto riendo-

Déjame en paz recuerda que tuvimos que despertarnos temprano hoy -dijo Izanamy levantándose- tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca entera

Si yo también -Perfecto solo fue contando el dinero que tenía pero Izanamy saco una caja muy grande envuelta en un pañuelo-

Que bien mi comida esta lista -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Perfecto e Izanamy se fueron de ahí platicando mientras que a los seis amigos les llamaban la atención un poco-

Esos dos son bastante extraños -dijo Salomón riendo un poco-

hay algo en ese Izanamy que me llama la atención -dijo Luceli seria-

Uuuy alguien esta enamorada -dijo Melisa riendo y los demás soltaron "uuuuy", Luceli se apartó un poco sonrojada-

De que hablas? No es cierto -Luceli solo desvío la mirada sonrojada- es solo que sus habilidades en el estudio son diferentes y su extraña forma de actuar es muy rara e infantil

Estas avergonzada -dijeron Maria y Melisa sonriendo-

Ya basta de tonterías y vamos a hablar con ellos ya -dijo Luceli sonrojada y molesta-

Primer día de clases y Luceli ya tiene un drama amoroso -dijo Clemente riendo un poco-

Así como tu y Maria -dijo Toledo sonriendo y Clemente se sobresalto sonrojado-

No no nada de eso yo...no he dicho nada -dijo Clemente rojo de pena-

Después de dejar de insultarse entre ellos, Izanamy y Perfecto estaban en una azotea con una cerca de alambre de color verde, ellos estaban viendo el campo completamente, los dos estaban sentados en un techo donde se entraba a la azotea, mientras Izanamy devoraba su comida de manera rápida, Perfecto hacia lo mismo con dos almuerzos que compro.

Sabes esta escuela esta bien parece muy entretenida -dijo Izanamy con algo de comida en la boca-

Si yo espero conocer chicas lindas -dijo Perfecto mientras Izanamy comía-

Si pero no hay muchas solo note unas pocas -Izanamy comió mas-

Oye no se si lo notaste pero había una chica llamada Luceli en el salón -Izanamy se detuvo al escuchar ese nombre- acaso crees que sea la misma?

Si lo es su energía es la misma y jamás podría olvidar esos ojos -dijo Izanamy y suspiro un poco- pero con todo lo que paso hace años dudo mucho que ella se acuerde mi

Si después de como terminaste -dijo Perfecto tomando un aire serio-

Ni me lo recuerdes aveces tengo dolores -dijo Izanamy tocando sus costillas del lado derecho-

Disculpen -se escucho una voz irritante en el lugar y los dos bajaron la mirada para ver a Nerit la cual estaba acompañada de los otros seis del grupo- podemos acompañarlos?

Este si esta bien, Clemente, María, Salomón, Toledo, Melisa, Luceli y etto el travesti como se llama? -dijo Izanamy señalando a Nerit ella se quedo en blanco mientras los demás se rieron uno poco-

Gracias por pedírnoslo travesti Moreno -dijo Perfecto sonriendo y solo bajaron en un salto- que los trae por aquí? -sonrieron viendo a los demás-

Venimos a convivir con ustedes para conocerlos mejor -dijo Clemente sonriendo-

Que bueno -dijo Izanamy los ocho se sentaron ahí en el suelo comiendo y platicando mientras Nerit estaba hincada en el suelo llorando con la piel en blanco y los ojos también "creen que soy un travesti" pero a nadie le importa-

Trailer

 _En el siguiente capítulo - Eh? Vamos a hacer ejercicio usando nuestros poderes? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido usando un short azul y una playera blanca-_

 _Si en esta escuela se promueve usar los poderes para mejorar los rendimientos y maestrías de sus poderes veamos si puedes usar esos poderes niño lobo -dijo Luceli sonriendo usando_ el mismo uniforme-

El siguiente capítulo "encuentro atlético usando los poderes" _espero poder hacer ejercicio con estos pantaloncillos cortos_


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer encuentro atlético mostrando los poderes**

Todos los compañeros de clases y el fenómeno ya iban de regreso al salón los ocho amigos hablaban tranquilos mientras Nerit solo se quedo rezagada, Luceli no podía de ver a Izanamy algo en el se le hacia familiar, se sentiría cómoda, nostálgica y triste pero no entendía el porque, los ocho llegaron al salón y Perfecto fue el primero en abrir el salón topándose con puras chicas dentro cambiándose, las chicas estaban en ropa interior algunas solo usaban playeras, los chicos en especial Perfecto se sonrojaron y les salió a todos una gota de sangre de la nariz.

Mirones! -las chicas gritaron asustadas y lanzaron de todo lo que encontraron, Izanamy y los demás solo se hicieron a un lado esquivando los libros, libretas hasta una silla que le dio a Nerit por que no la vio, Perfecto solo cerro la puerta sonrojado y respirando agitado-

Esperen que hacen en el salón desnudas? Este no es lugar para hacerlo -dijo Luceli seria y entro con las demás chicas mientras los chicos estaban a un lado- y bien?

Lo que pasa es que el maestro de educación física llego antes del receso y dijo que todos los hombres debían ir al baño ya que les darían equipo para entrenar -dijo una chica de entre todas-

Y por que ustedes están aquí desnudas? -dijo Melisa sonrojada-

El maestro nos dio un equipo de educación física y dijo que los chicos se cambiaran en el baño y las chicas se cambiaran aquí por eso -dijo otra chica sonrojada-

Ya veo y el quito donde esta? -dijo María sonriendo-

Están en las mesas de cada una de las chicas deben ponérselo y el de los chicos están ahí también -dijo un chica señalando las mesas vacías las cuales tenían una playera blanca con el logotipo de la escuela y un short azul, también algunos paquetes tenían unos guantes algo gruesos de color blanco con anillos extras en una bolsa- cada traje es específico para el tipo elemental o no

Ya entiendo -Luceli tomo uno de los trajes estaba en el lugar de Izanamy, solo se dio la vuelta y salió del salón con cuidado de que no se vieran a las otras chicas cambiándose pero los chicos trataron de ver un poquito- alto! -los chicos se pusieron firmes un poco- escuchen deben ir a los baños vamos a tener educación física deben cambiarse este tu equipo -Luceli le dio a Izanamy su equipo poniéndolo frente a el-

Gracias -lo tomo apenas rozando los dedos de Luceli lo cual la hizo sonrojar y se alejo un poco dejándolos confundidos-

De todas formas váyanse las chicas les traerán sus uniformes -dijo Luceli seria pero estaba sonrojada y avergonzada, solo se dio la vuelta y entro al salón dejando a Izanamy extrañado y vio su uniforme, a cada uno de ellos les fue dando su equipo y se fueron a cambiar, lo hicieron rápido para evitar alguna situación incomoda, todos salieron usando sus zapatos ya que no sabían que había educación física, los trajes de Izanamy, Perfecto, Toledo y Clemente consistían en una playera blanca ajustada al cuerpo, un short azul, unos guantes blancos gruesos y tobilleras con pesas pero en Salomón el solo usaba una playera y el short-

Oigan por que el mío es diferente? -dijo Salomón algo extrañado-

Tal vez por que no tienes poderes como nosotros -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Es verdad por cierto estos guantes pesan -dijo Clemente viendo los guantes en sus manos-

Y las tobilleras también -dijo Toledo viendo sus pies- cuanto pesaran tres kilos?

Yo diría que como cuatro -dijo Perfecto sonriendo, los cinco se fueron rumbo a un pequeño estadio a un lado de la escuela, era un lugar algo amplio para diferentes competencias en la zona de los muros había marcadores y diferentes lugares para que la gente se sentara, todos se fueron reuniendo pero todo los chicos no dejaban de ver a las chicas, todas ellas usaban un bikini azul y una blusa blanca ajustada a su figura, algunas de las chicas se sentían un poco incomodas por el traje excepto Nerit la cual se puso frente a algunos y se puso a estirar el cuerpo enseñando el trasero y su figura a los chicos, Izanamy no le hacia caso solo tenía su vista pegada en Luceli- sabes que si la sigues viendo se te quemaran los ojos

Eh? -Izanamy se sonrojo un poco y lo vio- no es solo que no se crees que ella se de cuenta de mi tarde o temprano? -puso una mirada de preocupación-

No lo se pero debemos estar atentos mi abuela dice que el efecto vendría a terminar dentro de poco -dijo Perfecto serio- pero mientras trata de acercarte a ella pero te advierto que podría terminar en un desastre su comportamiento

Si lo se por eso la apoyare -dijo Izanamy serio y la vio un poco, el maestro apareció y solto un silbido con el silbato- hay que feo -Izanamy se tapo los oídos por el dolor-

Bien escuchen esta clase es para probar y fomentar el desarrollo de sus poderes para el que los tenga, bien -el maestro saco su barra con ojos y nombres- todo los que tengan guantes y equipo de pesas solo los que tienen poderes se ponen de mi lado derecho y los demás se formarán del lado izquierdo rápido niñas! Tu niño al que le tiemblan las chichis rápido -le dijo a Nerit la cual se quedo confundida, ella usaba el traje de entrenamiento y se señaló a su misma confundida- si tu! Muévete muchacho! -algunos no pudieron evitar reír ante lo sucedido, la mitad del salón fue al lado de los que tenían poderes y la otra mitad eran los que no tenían poderes- bien escuchen los maestros con elemento agua entrenarán con agua formando torrentes y diferentes formas, los elemento rayo entrenarán controlando su corriente eléctrica y la dirigían hacia un pequeño arraigo y luego harán otros esfuerzos, los elemento fuego dispararan contra un tiro al blanco, los elemento roca tratan de transformar una roca en una forma diferente, los elementos vientos harán ejercicios de salto y correr usando sus poderes para ver si pueden volar y como solo hay dos de elemento luz entrenarán en combate y tiro al blanco eso es todo

Todos empezaron a hacer ejercicio con el sonido del silbato, los que no tenían poderes elementales solo hicieron ejercicios como correr o saltar, mientras los demás estaban entrenando, Clemente, dos chicas y tres chicos estaban haciendo girar el agua frente a ellos formando anillos de agua y luego dieron un golpe disparando un torrente de agua un objeto, los torrentes apenas agrietaron el objetivo pero el de Clemente lo destruyo completamente, con los de tipo fuego Toledo, Nerit y otros tres chicos le dispararon a unos objetivos, Nerit tenía un pésima puntería y por poco le daba a un joven a lado suyo, Toledo no fallaba ni un disparo, extendió su brazo derecho y dos dedos, solo formo pequeñas esferas bolas de fuego y disparo dandole a los blancos, con Melisa y otras dos chicas ellas estaban levantando rocas y las despedazaban a golpes, la primera chica apenas le hizo una grieta a su piedra, la segunda casi le corta un pedazo, Melisa si la destruyo de un solo golpe y mantuvo los medanos volando un poco para jugarlos y hacer una esfera.

Con Perfecto el y otros dos chicos con dos chicas, ellos estaban tomando un tuvo de metal y le transmitieron energía, el tubo estaba conectado a un foco pequeño al final, el objetivo era mantener una corriente de energía para que el foco no se reventara, los chicos rompieron el foco por la carga, las chicas apenas y encendieron el foco, mientras Perfecto mantenía la corriente haciendo que el foco se iluminará muy bien.

Mientras con Izanamy y Luceli, ellos no habían hablado en todo el rato solo practicaban sus movimientos un poco, Izanamy lanzaba golpes y patadas al aire evitando darle a Luceli, Luceli solo seguía con su entrenamiento y vio a Izanamy de casualidad, sus movimientos eran algo extraños su disciplina y habilidad eran algo que no había visto en el karate, o taikwuandou, Izanamy salto lanzando una patada, quedo de pie y lanzó un golpe con sus dos manos y brazos extendidos "que clase de estilo es ese?" Pensó Luceli sin dejar de ver a Izanamy, el maestro puso unos blancos a unos metros enfrente de ellos y les dijo que dispararan una esfera, ambos asintieron, Luceli formo una esfera de color blanca frente a ella extendiendo los dos brazos con las dos manos abiertas y juntas, Izanamy solo extendió el brazo derecho y la mano abierta formando una esfera azul, ambos dispararon hacia el objetivo y lo destruyeron, Luceli lo vio un poco hizo una esfera con mucha facilidad para dispararla.

Bien el siguiente serán combates individuales escuchen será Perfecto contra Toledo órale! -los dos mencionados se pusieron frente al otro- antes de que se olvide los dos deben quitarse los zapatos y liberar sus poderes adelante, los dos se quitaron el collar y lo alzaron mientras estos brillaban, los demás estaban en las gradas viendo todo-

Solo por que apenas nos estamos conociendo no significa que me voy a limitar mucho -dijo Toledo sonriendo- aparece Sun Saru! -el colgante de Toledo y brillo y las llamas lo cubrieron completamente, sus ropas se fueron formando de las llamas, apareció una playera de color roja con el cuello en V con bordes negros debajo usaba la playera blanca, apareció un pantalón negro con una cinta roja en la cintura, guantes negros sin deseos y unas botas rojas tan largas hasta la mitad de la pierna, en la espalda tenía el dibujo de la cara de un moco en llamas- bien

Qué raro te iba a decir lo mismo pero creo que tendremos que limitarnos verdad Leonidas? -dijo Perfecto viendo su colgante el cual reveló un símbolo con forma de la cabeza de un león de perfil- Ruge y demuestra tu fuerza Leonidas -el rugido de un león se escucho y Perfecto fue cubierto por un aura de rayos, apareció una playera amarilla en cuello en V con unas hombreas pequeñas de color amarilla oscura, apareció un pantalón negro con una cinta amarilla, aparecieron botas amarillas oscuras, el cuello de la playera era levantado con forma algo puntiaguda y erizada, en la espada tenía un león de perfil con un aura de rayos- bien comencemos

El maestro sonó su silbato, Toledo avanzo y lanzó un golpe extendiendo su brazo derecho e inclino su cuerpo, Perfecto solo doblo el brazo izquierdo en forma horizontal y lo detuvo usando sus mano, los desvío y le dio una patada en el mentón, Toledo salto hacia atrás y formo una esfera en las manos y la disparo hacia Perfecto, Perfecto salto hacia un lado y sujeto su muñeca derecha con su mano, comenzó a formar una aura de rayos pequeña en su mano y avanzó extendiendo el brazo a un lado, Toledo espero y lanzó una esfera de fuego hacia Perfecto, Perfecto se movió rápido a un lado, avanzó y lanzó un golpe a Toledo dandole en el pecho haciendo que el aura se dispersara un poco y cayera de espaldas, Toledo se inclino un poco tocándose el estomago.

Vaya que fuerte -dijo Toledo tosiendo un poco y se paro quedando de pie-

Basta eso fue todo -dijo el entrenador serio- ahora el marica de Nerit contra Luceli el orgullo de la escuela -ambas pasaron hasta quedar frente a la otra- comiencen

Te mostrare los resultados de mi entrenamiento -dijo Nerit sonriendo y tomo el collar de su cuello- quémala Tigresa de fuego -un fuego salió de su collar, su cuerpo fue cubierto por fuego dandole lugar a un traje igual al de Toledo- vamos

Ya cállate -dijo Luceli seria y alzó su collar soltando un brillo plateado- derrotemos la Byakun -el brillo creció y su cuerpo fue cubierto, apareció un pantalón negro ajustado a su figura, una blusa blanca de cuello negro con mangas largas y líneas de negras como si fueran las de un tigre, en la cintura tenía una cinta negra, usaba botas blancas con unas marcas negras, y unos guantes negros sin dedos- bien terminamos con esto

Nerit no depilo nada avanzó y lanzó una patada horizontal, Luceli bajo el cuerpo y salto hacia la derecha, formo una esfera de color azul pequeña en sus manos y la lanzó dandole a Nerit en la espalda, Nerit avanzó, salto y lanzó un golpe, Luceli solo salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe que dio al suelo, Nerit gruño un poco y se quedo parada, Luceli avanzó y lanzó una patada horizontal, Nerit lo bloqueo con el brazo derecho, Luceli sonrió giro rápido y le dio una patada con el talón derecho en la mejilla, Nerit cayó al suelo y lanzó una esfera de fuego, Luceli la sujeto con las manos y la desvío, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago enterrándola en la tierra.

No importa que tanto entrenes jamás me ganaras travestí -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Vete al cuerno -dijo Nerit molesta y ambas se retiraron-

Bien como casi no hay peleadores pares el ultimo se enfrentará a uno de segundo año -dijo el entrenador serio- bien Jin ven aquí -de una de las puertas salió un joven mas alto que cualquiera, tenía la piel morena y el cabello negro muy corto, usaba un traje negro completamente , en la espalda tenía el dibujo de un toro furioso, tenía una hacha en las manos de gran tamaño- este es el mas fuerte del segundo año y mi hijo

Bien padre a quien voy a enfrentar -dijo Jin sonriendo-

A el Izanamy ven para acá -dijo el entrenador serio e Izanamy bajo las gradas hasta quedarse frente a Jin-

Jajaja este enano me enfrentará que gracioso pero bueno no me culpes si termina con los huesos rotos -dijo Jin riendo y viendo a Izanamy el cual sonrió-

No me romperás nada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Basta de charlas comiencen ya -dijo el entrenador Jin sonrió ya estaba transformado así que no tenía que hacer nada Izanamy saco un collar redondo con la figura de dos lobos formando el ying y el Yang-

Resplandece con fuerza Shiro Zangetsu -dijo Izanamy alzando el brazo y el collar soltó un brillo blanco, usaba un pantalón negro, un cinturón blanco metálico, una gabardina de mangas largas, cuello en V alzado, los bordes eran negros, usaba botas blancas, unas muñequeras negras cortase y guantes negros, debajo usaba una especia de playera negra y en la espalda tenía el símbolo de un lobo en forma de Ying- estamos listos -todos estaban algo sorprendidos para los chicos de su edad tenían playeras cortas y partes de armaduras pero que usara gabardina era algo nuevo-

Acaso ese chico esta en un nivel superior? -dijo Luceli sorprendida viendo Izanamy- acaso el tiene mas poder que otros chicos? -no dejaba de verlo mientras sus cuerpo emanaba una energía blanca en forma de llamas- quien eres Izanamy?

Izanamy Jin avanzaron corriendo, Jin lanzó un golpe con su hacha en forma vertical, Izanamy la esquivo y lanzó un golpe hacia Jin, Jin colocó su hacha frente a su pecho y detuvo el golpe, los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron en otro lado, Jin lanzaba un corte vertical, Izanamy lo esquivo y giro lanzando una patada de talón al hacha, Jin fue desviado un poco y concentro energía en su hacha y lanzó un corte diagonal soltando fuego, Izanamy lo esquivo saltando hacia la derecha, concentro energía en su mano y formo una especie de espada hecha de energía.

Manipulación de energía creo una espada de energía -dijo Maria sorprendida-

Esta en un nivel alto por lo visto -dijo Melisa gruñendo un poco-

Jin lanzó un corte horizontal, Izanamy avanzó y coloco la espada en forma vertical deteniendo el corte, ambos se separan en un salto, Jin concentro energía en su cuerpo y se movió de forma rápida dejando un rastro de energía, Izanamy se preparó un poco pero Jin le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que se ladera un poco dejando un leve rastro, Jin volvió a hacer lo mismo iba hacia el por su espalda, Izanamy espero un poco y recibió el golpe en la espalda, cayó hincado al suelo, Jin regreso y sonrió, Izanamy comenzó a menear energía de su cuerpo de color blanco, Jin avanzó rápido de nuevo preparando su puño para un golpe, Izanamy lo espero y salto hacia la derecha esquivando el golpe, Jin se sorprendió un poco y volvió corriendo hacia el, Izanamy se dio la vuelta y avanzó corriendo dejando un rastro de energía blanca a su espalda.

No puedo creerlo también imito la súper velocidad -dijo Clemente sorprendido, Izanamy Jin avanzaron tan rápido y lanzaron un golpe, los puños chocaron creando una onda de sonido y energía- ambos se estaba haciendo más fuertes

Izanamy y Jin desaparecieron y reaparecieron lanzando un golpe chocando los puños, los dos estaban re pidiendo los movimientos, Jin salto y lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy creo una segunda espada y alzo los brazos cruzando las espadas y detuvo el golpe del hacha, el suelo se tuvo grietas por la fuerza de a,nos, Izanamy desapareció y apareció a la derecha de Jin lanzando un golpe, Jin reaccionó y lanzó un golpe deteniendo la patada, los dos desaparecieron de nuevo, con la velocidad con la que iban se escuchaban los impactos de los golpes, todo el campo se llenaba de pequeños agujeros en el suelo.

Esos dos están teniendo una batalla bastante rápida -dijo Salomón sorprendido, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Jin le regreso el golpe también, los dos aparecieron en otro lado lanzó un corte con sus armas haciendo un leve choque, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco- esos dos están locos

No entiendo alguien de segundo año esta peleando con uno de primer año esto es imposible -dijo Nerit sin creerlo- ese chico tiene mucha fuerza

Getsuga -Izanamy comenzó a empeñar una energía blanca de su cuerpo y concentro una llama en su mano derecha- Tenshou! -lanzó un golpe directo contra Jin, Jin lanzó un corte diagonal liberando energía en un rayo, los dos crearon una colisión, los dos forcejaron un poco y la colisión exploto dejando un leve rastro de humo en el campo, los dos estaban intactos pero Jin se notaba un poco mas cansado que Izanamy- puedo ver que usas mas energía en tu velocidad por que eres muy alto y pesado haciéndote lento

Y tu por ser enano eres más rápido -dijo Jin sonriendo bueno continuemos, colocó su hacha frente a el pero en eso escucho que algo se rompió y vio que su hacha tenía una fractura en el filo- que como lo hiciste? -vio su hacha, solo le dio vuelta y la lanzó hacia el muro clavándola cerca de los demás-

Miren el hacha esta rota como? -dijo Toledo sorprendido-

Izanamy le dio un corte cruzado y libro energía un poco, cuando hicieron ese choque de poderes la energía de Izanamy fue superior a la de Jin y corto el hacha tan siquiera un poco -dijo Perfecto sonriendo viendo a Izanamy el cual deshizo sus espadas-

Que fuerte es -dijo Nerit sonrojada viendo a Izanamy-

Izanamy avanzó creando tres clones de energía por moverse muy rápido, saltaron y rodearon a Jin corriendo a su alrededor, Jin los seguí sin tratar de perderlo pero era muy rápido tanto que parecía milanés de Izanamy lo estaban rodeando.

Que clase de técnica es esta?-dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Es conocidas como la técnica de las Multi imágenes -dijo Bruce sonriendo- esta técnica consiste en usar mucha energía en tu cuerpo para moverte a una gran velocidad que parece que tiene clones contigo mientras te mueves

Izanamy le dio un golpe a Jin en la mejilla, se movió de nuevo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Jin se quedo quieto esperando el próximo ataque, Jin lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivo dejando una imagen falsa, Izanamy avanzó y le dio una patada detrás de la cabeza, avanzó de nuevo y le dio un golpe en la espalda, siguió moviéndose hasta a darle un golpe de gancho en el mentón levantándolo un poco, Jin se elevó un poco, Izanamy salto y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que Jin terminara estrellándose en el muro de las gradas, Izanamy cayó de rodillas respirando algo agitado.

Lo derrotó? -dijo Luceli sorprendida- como pudo hacer eso?

Uso su energía para la velocidad usando mas energía más velocidad mas velocidad mas fuerza al momento de atacar -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izanamy solo estaba llegando algo sudado- exageraste

Que querías que hiciera? Que me diera un golpe? -dijo Izanamy algo serio- bueno como sea vamos quiero ir a casa a descansar un poco

Esperen -dijo Luceli sorprendida antes de que Izanamy y Perfecto se empezaran a irse- Izanamy quiero que pelees contra mí quiero saber cual es tu nivel de poder y que tan fuerte puedes llegar a ser -lo señaló mientras Izanamy la vio-

Esta bien pero será este fin de semana para que este descansado completamente -dijo Izanamy serio- veamos si en estos años sigues siendo como te recuerdo -eso dejo confundida un poco a Luceli- nos vemos -se empezaron a ir mientras los demás no dejaban de verlos a ambos esos dos eran muy extraños y misteriosos-

Trailer

Esos dos guerreros son muy extraños debo saber que clase de entrenamiento tienen -dijo Luceli seria- veré quienes son en verdad por eso los seguiré terminando la escuela

Siguiente episodio "Quien son en verdad?" Me pregunto por que Luceli tiene tanto interés en mi


	3. Chapter 3

Quienes son en verdad?

Apenas el día miércoles de la semana, Luceli no dejaba de ver a Izanamy el cual había dejado una fuerte impresión al ver derrotado a un estudiante superior, Luceli no dejaba de ver a Izanamy el cual estaba sentado en su silla con un lápiz balanceándose entre su boca y su nariz, Perfecto estaba casi dormido en su mesa, la ultima hora del día ya estaba por terminar por que el profesor fue llamado unos treinta minutos antes y no había vuelto, en cambio sólo tenían ejercicios de matemáticas los cuales Luceli, Izanamy y Perfecto ya habían terminado, el timbre sonó y todos toman ron sus y empezaron a retirarse, todos se despidieron de sus amigos, Izanamy se despidió de Perfecto en la entrada de la escuela.

Bien viejo amigo nos vemos mañana -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Perfecto sonrío y chocaron sus puños-

Si nos vemos recuerda que me ayudaras con los problemas -dijo Perfecto sonriendo-

Si hicieras la tarea mas seguido no tendrías tantos problemas -dijo Izanamy riendo un rato, los dos se despidieron, Izanamy tomo un camino contrario al de Perfecto, lo que no noto es que Luceli estaba detrás de dl siguiéndolo en su camino, Luceli paso por las ramas de un árbol y piso una rama, como el espíritu animal de Izanamy este tenía las habilidades de uno como el olfato y el oído, se dio la vuelta de forma rápido viendo que detrás suyo estaba vacío, Luceli se había escondido detrás de un muro de ladrillos esperando que no la viera, Izanamy solo movió un poco la cabeza viendo el lugar no le dio importancia y siguió su camino, Luceli lo siguió a una corta distancia, Izanamy llego a una parada de autobuses, pidió la parada a uno, Luceli también se subió a otro con la misma dirección, cuando los dos bajaron Luceli noto que Izanamy había llegado a una escuela primaria-

Que viniste a hacer aquí? -Luceli susurro siguiéndole el paso, Izanamy llego a la escuela y golpeo el portón y apareció una maestra, el mostró una identificación de la escuela y entro a la escuela- ahora que esta haciendo? -Luceli se escondió en una esquina espiando, la puerta se volvió a abrir y salió Izanamy acompañado de una niña no mayor de diez años, tenía la misma mirada que el, cabello negro hecho en dos coletas y la piel un poco oscura, su uniforme era una falda negra y una camisa blanca, la pequeña niña cargaba una mochila azul celeste en la espada con un collar con forma de la cabeza de un gato negro en su cuello, los dos estaban riendo un poco hablando entre ellos, caminaban tomados de las manos, Luceli de solo verlos tuvo el recuerdo de un joven más alto que ella caminando dejándola sola, Luceli sujeto su collar viendo al par irse- hermano

Luceli no supo por que había dicho hermano, solo se fue de ahí tratando de pensar, llego a su casa, solo abrió la puerta entrando con calma, como siempre su casa estaba vacía, no había nadie, no dijo nada y subió a su cuarto, se quito la mochila y su ropa recostándose en la cama solo usando su ropa interior inferior, estaba algo cansada, solo cerró los ojos un momento cuando los abrió busco su ropa solo se puso un plantón y una playera sin sostén, se acercó a su armario viendo que en el donde del mueble estaba una caja blanca de madera, se acercó a la caja y la sacado.

Que es esto? -Luceli reviso la caja y encontró muchas cosas, fotos de ella y su madre sonriendo, juguetes viejos, medallas todo era antiguo como cuando tenía cinco años, encontró una foto ahí mismo en un pequeño espacio, se acercó a la foto y la tomo, la vio un momento era de ella cuando era una niña de cinco años en un grupo de estudiantes, vio a cada uno de los niños pero por alguna razón ninguno se le hacia conocido, cuando se fijo en la de un pequeño niño con cabeza redonda, frente algo amplia y cabello negro, en eso Luceli sintió que tuvo un recuerdo de su suelo de nuevo, se altero y guardo la foto rápido, volvió a meter la caja al fondo- que feo que fue eso? -sintió algo en su pie y bajo la mirada, era un peluche de lobo o perro blanco y negro, tenía una nota pegada en la pata izquierda- con cariño R I-chan -Luceli bajo la mirada tratando de recordar de donde había tenido ese muñeco pero no pudo sólo consiguió un dolor de cabeza, lo dejo a un lado y se recostó para descansar un rato mas, mientras con Izanamy había llegado a su casa junto a la pequeña niña-

Ya llegamos mama -dijeron los dos revelando que eran hermanos, frente a ellos apareció un mujer de unos cuarenta años, tenía la piel morena, tenía una mirada agradable color café oscura, su cabello era negro y estaba sonriendo usando una blusa rosa sin mangas y unos pantalones de mezclilla-

Hola hijos como les fue? -dijo su mama sonriendo-

A mi aburrido, los niños de nuevo estaban haciendo bromas y terminaron castigados son unos bobos como siempre -dijo la pequeña recostándose en el mueble principal- estar en casa es lo mejor -sonrío recostándose en la cama-

Misaki me das flojera aveces -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se sentó en el mueble y se relajó un poco- una de mis compañeras me estuvo siguiendo desde que salí -Misaki abrió los ojos sorprendida pero molesta, su madre sonrío y fue a cocinar-

Como que te estuvo siguiendo no me digas que le estas gustando a una chica verdad? -dijo Misaki algo celosa, Izanamy sonrío mostrando una gota de sudor en su cabeza- primero entrar ps a una escuela con muchas chicas lindas según Perfecto dijo, después una chica te reta de la nada y ahora una chica te sigue esto no me gusta, no quiero que una chica lagartona me quite a mi hermanito -Misaki estaba molesta y celosa, Izanamy río un poco nervioso-

Descuida todo esta todo tranquilo todo saldrá bien -Izanamy sonrió, después de un almuerzo y de hacer su tarea Izanamy solo decidió recostarse en su cama quedando usando solo el pantalón de mezclilla y una playera blanca encima- que fastidio y que día mas cansado -Izanamy bostezo mientras el collar del ying y el yang que tenía en su escritorio a un lado de una computadora comenzó a brillar-

Como siempre eres un perezoso -se escucho una voz femenina y tranquila pero amigable-

Déjame en paz me gusta descansar después de la escuela -dijo Izanamy soñoliento- como dice el abuelito es bueno entrenar y descansar en el momento adecuado, y ahora e pasado muchas cosas quisiera descansar un momento Shiro -frente a el estaba un loba de pelaje puntiagudo en la cabeza, cola y latas pero en el cuerpo estaba laceo y tranquilo, su pelaje era de color blanco con ojos amarillos-

Como siempre eres un flojo que le gusta dormir y por eso me parezco a ti, por tu cumpla soy una lo ira floja -Shiro sonrió y se acostó en la cama junto a el- tu cama siempre a sido la más suave -bostezo sonriendo-

Por que el siempre se queda dentro del medallón? -dijo Izanamy viendo el medallón en la mesa-

Recuerda que es todo lo contrario a mi, tiene tus cualidades negativas así que es todo un amargado -dijo Shiro riendo- se parece a ti cuando te enojas todo un amargado

Te escuche Shiro -sonó una voz masculina en el lugar, el medallón estaba brillando de un color rojo bajo- mejor cálmense los dos, esas bromas que no me gustan -los dos soltaron un respiro algo agitados y molestos- además Izanamy deberías saber que esa chica que te estaba siguiendo era la gata enana de Luceli por que no la descubriste?

Para que hacerlo además es divertido ver su cara de asustada -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- vamos kuroi no es para tanto además ni me interesa por que me sigue

Deberías preocuparte un poco es decir podría tener malas intenciones por ya sabes -Shiro vio un poco triste su lado derecho de las costillas-

No se si tengan malas intenciones pero sea como sea la enfrentare -dijo Izanamy serio, Shiro sonrió mientras Kuroi se quedo callado-

Por que en ves de estar acostado toda la tarde das una vuelta para ver una película o algo estas libre de aquí a las ocho -dijo Shiro sonriendo-

Creo que no estaría mal salir un rato -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se dio un baño rápido y se puso unos jeans de mezclilla, también se puso una playera negra con un sudadero roja y unos tenis blancos, salió tomando su medallón y se topó con su hermana menor- que pasa pequeña?

Te escuche decir que vas al cine? -su hermana menor sonido e Izanamy suspiro tenía que llevarla con el esa era la regla, con Luceli ella había ido al centro comercial del centro de la ciudad a comprar mas útiles para la escuela, la tienda era enorme con diferentes tiendas desde ropa hasta calzado y demás, ella usaba unos jeans de mezclilla con una sudadero gris encima y unos tenis rojos, su intención no era llamar las miradas de los demás, siguió su camino hasta que sintió una especie de presencia conocida, volteo a su lado derecho y vio a Izanamy siendo jalado del brazo por Misaki-

Vamos hermano que los mejores asientos se pierden -dijo Misaki sonriendo impaciente por llegar a la función-

Si ya voy pequeña no me jales -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- para ser tan pequeña tienes mucha fuerza -los dos estaban riendo mientras Luceli no dejaba de verlos, decidió seguirlos para ver a donde iban y vio que entraron al cine para ver alguna película infantil, eso pensó ya que traía a la pequeña con el, Luceli solo compro las cosas, estaba por irse cuando una tienda exploto, los civiles que estaba ahí a salieron corriendo cuando vieron a un hombre robusto y muy alto como de dos metros, era fornido y usaba una especie de atraje metálico color negro con un casco con forma de cuerno de escarabajo, su cuerno era recto con leves pico en la parte interna, su traje era pero, brazo y piernas cubiertos por la armadura metálica, su casco lo protegía de la cabeza hasta los hombros, Luceli se puso seria cuando otras dos tiendas explotaron revelando a otro sujeto de piel morena fornido y alto también usaba una armadura de escarabajo, por último estaba un tercer hombre un poco mas alto que los otros dos pero este usaba una armadura color roja y era más delgado que los dos anteriores, su casco tenía un cuerno con otros dos a los lados como si fueran pinzas para morder o cortar-

Bien entregan todo el dinero! -grito el hombre de armadura roja- me llamo Kuwaga y ellos son mis aliados Kabuto y Boris -señalo a los dos sujetos que lo acompañaban- somos el trio escarabajo y venimos a robarles su dinero -uno de los sujetos sujetó a un hombre y le dio un golpe en la cara dejándole la nariz rota, le dio la vuelta y lo sujetó de una pierna para comenzar a agitarlo y que todo su dinero se le cayera de los bolsillos, el segundo llevo a una joyería y rompió las vitrinas con su puño tomando toda cosa de oro- bien hecho chicos vamos por mas -Luceli se puso en guarida cuando vio que los tres iban hacia ella- o que tenemos aquí?! Pero si es un chico tratando de ser valiente -ese comentario le dio a Luceli directo al orgullo dejándola un poco molesta- que quieres niño por si no lo sabias debes estar escondido para que los tipos malos como nosotros no te ataquen jejeje

Además míralo esta enano -dijo Boris riendo-

Enano es del tamaño de una pulga -dijo Kabuto riendo, los tres se estaban riendo haciendo enojar mas y mas a Luceli, Luceli tomo su medallón y comenzó a brillar- hay no la pulga quiere pelear

Acabémoslo Byakun! -dijo Lu Eli revelando el resplandor de su cuerpo y su traje se materializó- están listos cretinos?

Es una chica? -dijeron tres sorprendidos viendo la figura trabajada de Luceli, ella solo gruño haciendo que su enojo creciera mas, avanzó y le dio a Kabuto una patada en la cara con la planta del pie derecho dejando la marca del pie en su cara, Kabuto retrocedió un poco tocándose la nariz y viendo que tenía una ligera línea de sangre, Luceli se puso en guardo a viéndolo-

Bien niña tu lo pediste seré agresivo -dijo Kabuto molesto, sonrió haciendo que sus ojos se enrojecieran, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Luceli se cruzo de brazos recibiendo el golpe de forma directa, Luceli comenzó a retroceder por la fuerza del golpe hasta dar dos metros atrás, ella vio como Kabuto estaba frente a ella lanzando otro golpe, Luceli reaccionó y bajo su cuerpo quedando de una forma inclinada estirando una de sus piernas, giro sobre su eje y le dio una patada en el mentón haciendo que el labio de Kabuto se rompiera un poco, apela avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, se enojo y siguió golpeándolo en el cuerpo varias veces, Kabuto se quejó un poco pero sonrió, la sujeto de los brazos forcejeando un poco con ella, la levanto y la lanzó a un lado, el corrió hacia ella y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, Luceli fue e,pujada hasta que se impactó con la ventana de una tienda, Kabuto sonrió viendo el humo que salía del lugar pero Luceli salió corriendo dejando un leve resplandor en su camino, Kabuto lanzó un golpe pero Luceli desapareció del lugar a pareció a su derecha, comenzó a lanzar una ráfaga de golpes dandole a Kabuto en el cuerpo, Kabuto se defendió con su brazo derecho evitando los golpes lo mejor que pudo, se dio la vuelta y lanzó un onda de viento verde, Luceli se cruzo de brazos evitando el empuje un poco, Kabuto lanzó un golpe soltando una onda de viento, Luceli salto a un lado viendo que la onda de viento fue capas de perforar un muro sin dificultad, ella siguió saltando esquivando más ataques hasta que Kabuto apareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe dandole en el mentón, Luceli se quejó un poco sacando saliva de su boca, Kabuto apareció encima de ella y le dio un golpe en el estomago lanzándola al suelo y ella impacto el suelo con la espalda dejándolo agrietado- que pasa eso es todo niña?! -Luceli reaccionó viendo que Kabuto iba hacia ella para golpearla, Luceli espero un momento y se dio la vuelta rodando por el suelo, Kabuto termino golpeando el suelo con su puño, Luceli avanzó y le dio un golpe en las costillas con fuerza, Kabuto se quejó un poco y lanzó un golpe horizontal, Luceli bajo su cuerpo y extendió los brazos dandole un golpe con ambas manos soltando un resplandor azul, Kabuto fue empujado por la fuerza del ataque hasta que impactó en una tienda, Kabuto salio le dio un golpe con su cabeza, Luceli había sujetado el cuerno con sus manos y logrando que se tuviera un leve corte en ellas, Kabuto se la llevo volando hasta impactarla en el suelo, Luceli se quejó recibiendo el impacto en la espalda- si te preguntas como llegue al techo es sencillo mira -Kabuto sonrió mostrándole su espada la cual tenía alas de insecto hechas de energía-

Como puedes tener esas alas? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Sencillo mi espíritu animal es una escarabajo y los escarabajos tienen alas especiales que les permiten volar, también tienen un esqueleto exterior o mejor dicho una coraza fuerte estas acabada niña -dijo Kabuto sonriendo empuñando mas y mas a Luceli, ella apretó el cuerno con fuerza dejando sus manos sangrar por los picos que tenía el cuerno-

No me harás así de fácil -dijo Luceli seria, doblo el cuerno y lo rompió, Kabuto se sorprendió de ver que su cuerno había sido cortado, Luceli le dio una patada en el mentón rompiéndole un poco el labio, ella se sujeto del techo dejando que Kabuto se quedara acostado en el aire, concentrando energía en su cuerpo formo una aura de color azul y avanzó de un salto dandole una patada en picada, Kabuto recibió la patada en el pecho y Luceli lo fue empujando hasta que impacto dl suelo dejando un gran agujero, Kabuto saco sangre de su boca quejándose por el golpe, Luceli salto a un lado, formo una esfera de energía en sus manos, extendió las manos formando una esfera de energía de color azul, ella grito y la disparo directo contra Kabuto, creo una explosión por el impacto, ella no se detuvo y siguió disparando causando fuertes temblores en el lugar, con Izanamy el estaba en el cine con su hermana menor cuando sintieron el temblor y el termino metiendo la cara en el queso de los nachos-

He que paso? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido dejando ver solo sus ojos en el queso-

Creo que hay una pelea haya afuera -dijo Misaki escuchando los impactos cuando menos se dieron cuenta eran los únicos en el cine- oye hermanito creo que los demás clientes se fueron y solo quedamos nosotros -Izanamy se limpio y se fijo-

Es verdad mejor vámonos a ver que pasa? -dijo Izanamy levantándose, los dos asintieron y salieron por la puerta principal viendo que había humo en el lugar y mucha destrucción-

Oye hermano mira haya están peleando -Misaki señaló un lugar e Izanamy puso atención al lugar, ahí mismo vio a Luceli respirando agitada viendo una cortina de humo frente a dos sujetos que parecían ser muy fuertes- creo que es achica esta peleando sola contra mas de dos

Hay que ir a ver -dijo Izanamy los dos fueron a ver quedándose un poco alejados, Luceli estaba viendo dl agujero que dejó su técnica viendo que Kabuto se levanto herido y sudando-

Apenas te había hecho daño? -dijo Luceli sorprendida y sudaba un poco viendo a Kabuto-

Si me hiciste daño -dijo Kabuto sonriendo, su armadura estaba un poco rota, Kabuto avanzó y le dio un golpe a Luceli en la mejilla, la juego de la cadera la elevó y la lanzó a un lado estrellándola contra una pared dejando una marca por el impacto- eso es todo?

Rayos -Luceli trato de levantarse pero solo termino sintiendo dolor en todo el cuerpo- no puede ser use mucha energía y el daño fue mucho estos sujetos no son normales -Luceli levanto condice ultras y se puso en guardia-

Bien si eso quieres -Kabuto abrió sus alas y avanzó hacia ella, Luceli retrajo sus manos colocando una encima de la otra, las colocó en su lado derecho al nivel de las costillas, formo una esfera de energía, cuando Kabuto estaba por atacarla libero la energía en forma de una esfera que impacto a Kabuto en su cabeza y este fue lanzado hasta que dio lejos cayendo inconsciente-

Gane este -dijo Luceli sonriendo y se puso en guardia- quien sigue? -Boris se puso frente a ella y le dio un golpe en el pecho haciendo que se alejara _"ya no me queda fuerza me voy a estrellar!"_ Pensó Luceli preocupado cuando sintió que alguien la había atrapado, abrió sus ojos para ver a Izanamy ya transformado y la estaba cargando- que que haces? -se enojo un poco sintió dolor en su cuerpo-

Te recomiendo que no te muevas de forma brusca estas herida -Izanamy la cargo y le dejo sentada en una banca- yo me ocupo de resto

Espera! Tu no podrás -Luceli se movió y sintió dolor en su cuerpo y se sujeto las costillas- rayos

Bien quien será mi oponente? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, hizo tronar sus nudillos y Boris se puso frente a el- bien que esperas -estiro su pierna derecha dejándola frente a el, la otra la dejo atrás y doblada, mientras inclino su cuerpo dejando su brazo derecho estiro y el izquierdo doblado cerrado en un puño-

Me pedirás clemencia dentro de poco -Boris sonrió y avanzó hacia el, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo detuvo con el ante brazo derecho, Boris lanzó un golpe con su brazo libre e Izanamy desapareció de repente- que? -Izanamy estaba corriendo a su alrededor mientras Boris lo trataba de seguir con la mirada, Boris disparo una onda de viento de sus puño lanzando un golpe a un lugar donde pensó que estaba Izanamy pero solo le dio al suelo, lo busco de nuevo y este aprecio sobre su cabeza dandole una patada de talón, le dio la patada rompiendo su cuerno, Boris se ahogo en su saliva, lo vio y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el golpe con sus brazos-

Ya veo su fuerza no es ordinaria -dijo Izanamy serio, desaprecio y apareció detrás de él, alzo el brazo derecho concentrando energía en su brazo, lanzó un golpe vertical soltando el resplandor azul- Getsuga Tenshou! -el ataque le dio a Boris en la espalda, Boris avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy lo vio y se cayó al suelo apropósito para esquivar el ataque- no estuvo mal esa velocidad -Izanamy se levanto y Boris apareció sobre dl lanzando varios golpes tratando de darle, Izanamy se cruzo de brazos formando una esfera de energía azul que cubrió todo su cuerpo como una barrera- su velocidad y fuerza no parece o ser controladas bajo calma y su forma de atacar es inestable y sin técnica -Izanamy siguió concentrando energía en su barrera para defenderse- bien lo tengo -Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando la lluvia de ataques, espero a que Kabuto apareciera frente a el y desapareció en un resplandor, Boris lo volvió a buscar, en eso sintió varios golpes en toda la espalda, Izanamy estaba lanzando una ráfaga de golpes en su espalda dejando su armadura agrietada, Boris grito un poco recibiendo dolor, se dio la vuelta soltando una viento cortante de color verde, Izanamy salto recibiendo un leve corte en su ropa, se giro y lanzó un golpe soltando un resplandor azul que le dio de lleno a Boris en el pecho y lo fue alejando hasta que se impactará con una tienda, concentro energía en su cuerpo y soltó varios golpes formando una lluvia de energía de luz, en la tiendo Boris volvió a recibir los golpes en todo el cuerpo dejándolo herido, Boris salio de la tienda con algunas heridas en el cuerpo y la armadura agrietada hasta caerse en pedazos, solo dio un paso y cayó inconsciente-

Que?! -Luceli grito sorprendida viendo al enemigo tirado- es mentira a mi me costo mucho trabajo derrotar a mi enemigo y el lo derrotó en cuestión de segundos

No fueron segundo fueron dos minutos exactos -dijo Misaki mostrándole la hora en su celular eran las 5:12 de la tarde, Luceli estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver-

Esto es mentira -dijo Luceli impresionada-

Niño déjame decir que es la primera vez que me hacen enojar de esta manera -dijo Kuwaga molesto, comenzó a moverse mientras su armadura parecía que brillaba bastante fuerte- te reduciré a cenizas y a esta maldita tienda -su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura rojiza como el fuego y su cuerpo se volvió más cardo- acabaré contigo ahora en mi modo furia! -Luceli estaba impresionada viendo al sujeto que había crecido más, Izanamy por su parte estaba serio frente a él sin sentir miedo- que harás niño?!

Bien creo que es hora de que yo me ponga serio también -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, vio a su hermana y le hizo una señal pasando su dedo pulgar por su cuello, Misaki entendió, se acercó a Luceli y le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente- cubre todo con la oscuridad Kuroi Zangetsu -el cuerpo de Izanamy se cubrió de una energía negra mientras Kuwaga lo vio sorprendido-

Que es eso?! -dijo Kuwaga sorprendido viendo que Izanamy usaba una gabardina negra de cuello en v levantado, en su hombro izquierdo tenía tres marcas blancas que iban de su pecho al hombro y de ahí bajaban a su espalda, usaba un pantalón negro y unas botas negras metálicas- solo por que hayas cambiado tu apariencia eso no quiere decir que seas mas fuerte que yo! -los dos avanza ron chocando sus puños en un fuerte estallido de energía, el tiempo paso y Luceli despertó en un hospital, tenía el cuerpo vendado y se topó con un enfermero usando un traje azul-

Donde estoy? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

En el hospital después de el ataque un chico te tejado estaba inconsciente y con algunos huesos rotos descuida es leve te podrás ir hoy mismo -dijo el enfermero sonriendo dejando sorprendida a Luceli-

Entonces logro derrotarlos pero como Izanamy me intrigas mas, quiero saber quien eres en verdad -dijo Luceli molesta mordiendo su pulgar en eso recordó cuando el la cargo en sus brazos de forma protectora- me siento tan humillada -golpeo la cama molesta-


	4. Chapter 4

**Izanamy vs Luceli**

Izanamy estaba usando un short azul y una playera blanca, estaba acostado en su cama moviéndose de lado a lado como si estuviera luchando en sueños, se dio la vuelta y sujeto su almohada, la mordió como si se la comida, en su mente regreso a la escena de donde estaba frente a uno de los guerreros insecto que habían atacado el centro comercial el día anterior, era Kuwaga, Kuwaga sonrió y avanzó lanzando un golpe, los ojos de Izanamy brillaron de un color rojizo, avanzó formando su traje negro, ambos lanzaron un golpe creando una onda expansiva, Izanamy salto a un lado y disparo una esfera de energía color negra, Kuwaga la recibió directo en el pecho creando una leve cortina de humo, Kuwaga avanzó entre el humo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy giro en el aire y cayó al suelo de pie, sonrío y Kuwaga apareció frente a él lanzando un golpe, Izanamy se elevó en el aire y giro extendiendo la pierna derecha y le dio una patada de talón en la cabeza, Kuwaga retrocedió un poco e Izanamy avanzó dandole un golpe en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder, sonrío y Kuwaga expulso mas poder de su cuerpo, los dos avanzaron sonriendo.

La alarma de Izanamy sonó con fuerza, venia de un reloj digital con forma de un ratón amarillo con marcas circulares en las mejillas, grandes pupilas negras y orejas triangulares con manchas color café, se levanto gritando un poco.

NO TE ATREVAS A JUGAR PIEDRA PAPEL Y TIJERAS CON ESE ENORME MOCO COLGANDO DE TU MANO! -Izanamy grito con fuerza, se calmo y vio a los lados- un sueño? -se levanto y fue al baño para quitarse la playera, debajo usaba una playera blanca pero se notaba una venda en sus costillas, solo bostezo y comenzó a lavarse la cara para estar listo para el día, se peino y se puso su uniforme, bajo a la cocina donde estaba su mama haciendo su desayuno, solo comenzó a comer tranquilo cuando apareció su hermana menor-

Buenos días hermano -dijo Misaki sonriendo tranquila- escuche que soñaste feo

Si pero Misaki ayer golpeaste a Luceli con una roca en su cabeza? -dijo Izanamy tomando una rebanada de pan tostado-

Si exagere? -dijo Misaki sonriendo de forma tímida-

Si un poco a la próxima no uses tanta fuerza que tal si le haces un daño severo en su cabeza? -dijo Izanamy un poco preocupado- además recuerda que debemos tener un perfil bajo

Si hermano además recuerdo que tu saliste de la plaza por la salida de emergencias -dijo Misaki sonriendo recordando que Izanamy salió cargándola en sus brazos por una de las salidas de emergencia- no nos atraparon y los sujetos fueron entregados

Ahora el problema es que se darán cuenta tarde o temprano no se que hacer -dijo Izanamy sujetándose las mejillas-

Pus mantener la calma mas que nada recuerda que parte de la vida es saber controlar esos poderes oscuros que tienes en el cuerpo -dijo su madre dándoles un desayuno tranquilo , los dos sonrieron y comenzaron a comer-

Y dime hermano que harás con el tal reto dentro de unos días? -dijo Misaki con un pan en la boca- supongo que será sencillo si no te limitas

No lo se pero tendré que usar mas del 70 por ciento de fuerza para pelear -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- por que?

Quiero ir a ver -dijo Misaki sonriendo e Izanamy se estaba atragantando con la comida- aaaaa lo sabia no quieres que vaya malo Hermano! -Misaki comenzó a llorar frente a su hermano-

No, no es eso pequeña! -dijo Izanamy nervioso- es solo que no se que puedan decir los maestros o los demás con que lleve a mi hermana menor a la preparatoria!

Solo soy una invitada no haré ruido -dijo Misaki destapando sus ojos un poco mostrándolos que los tenía cubiertos de lagrimas- darme ir -Izanamy suspiro no podía negarle nada a su pequeña hermana menor cuando tenía ojitos de perrito triste-

Esta bien pero dile al abuelo que te lleve -dijo Izanamy cansado y Misaki sonrió alzando los dedos en forma del símbolo de paz-

Te gane otra vez -dijo Misaki sonriendo dejando a Izanamy irritado, _"no le gano ni una"_ pensó cansado, los dos salieron de la casa e Izanamy dejo a Misaki en su escuela, se despidió y siguió su camino rumbo a su escuela, en medio del camino el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose le llamo la atención, se fijo a su derecha y frente a él había un pequeño parque para niño con un pequeño edificio del tamaño de una casa simple o un poco mas pequeño, Izanamy suspiro y paso la calle con cuidado, se acercó a la casa, apenas toco la puerta y esta cayo al suelo, no le importo la verdad todo ya era muy viejo, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió entrar a ver que había mas adentro, era una guardería muy vieja ya, había dibujos infantiles pegados en las paredes, huellas de manos en las paredes, también pinturas hechas con dedos de niños, juguetes regados que se estaban rompiendo con el ambiente, solo siguió avanzando un poco hasta que vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención y fue que un papel se movió con la brisa del aire, se acercó al papel y lo levanto con mucho cuidado, lo vio de cerca tenía algo escrito "Amigos siempre, Iza y Luci" algo le vino a su memoria, el recuerdo eran una niña y un niño jugando en un pequeño árbol, los dos estaban corriendo y riendo juntos, sacudió la cabeza un poco tratando de al idas eso, solo dejo el papel donde lo encontró, se acercó a la puerta y la trato de poner de nuevo pero solo la dejo inclinada sobre la pared de forma vertical-

Se muy bien que esto fue obra tuya Shiro -dijo Izanamy algo serio, cu collar comenzó a brillar del lado del ying-

Yo no tuve nada que ver esa fue cosa del destino además se te hace tarde para llegar -dijo Shiro tranquila en el collar, Izanamy reviso su reloj y salió corriendo-

Dame fuerzas -dijo Izanamy nervioso y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de color blanco haciendo que corriera más rápido, mientras el estaba corriendo por la ciudad en la casa de Luceli ella estaba saliendo con todas sus cosas lista pero seguía con los vendajes en el cuerpo debido a sus heridas, siguió caminando por un rato mas tratando de recordar que había pasado a anteriormente, solo recordó que estaba peleando en el centro comercial, vio como Izanamy había derrotado a uno de los ladrones pero tenía al otro frente a él y antes de que pudiera pasar algo sintió que alguien le había golpeado en la cabeza, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba en el hospital con una venda en la cabeza y una gasa para detener un leve sangrado-

Ese sujeto si que sabe jugar sucio como me golpearon en la cabeza? -dijo Luceli algo molesta, su collar comenzó a brillar dejando escuchar la voz de Byakun-

Es por que no fue el muchacho fue su hermana menor la que te golpeo -dijo el tigre blanco tranquilo- tal parece que cuando estaba por hacer algo le hizo una señal a su hermana para que te dejara inconsciente -Luceli se detuvo un momento recordando que Izanamy había asentido con la cabeza y luego recibió el golpe- para ser tan pequeña tiene mucha fuerza

Ese sujeto me las va a pagar mira que dejarme golpeada e inconsciente -dijo Luceli molesta- pero por que lo hizo? Que oculta? -pensó un poco mas tranquila, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses, cuando llego solo se subió y se sentó esperando llegar al lugar esperado, estaba viendo por la ventana cuando vio pasar a alguien corriendo dejando un fuerte destello azul en el camino- pero que...?! -se sorprendió solo fue un momento pero apenas lo vio, Izanamy estaba llegando a la puerta de la escuela cuando se topó con Bruce, trato de detenerse pero fue inútil, termino estrellándose de frente con el y salió rebotando de su cabeza, Izanamy termino elevándose en el y cayo encima de una chica morena con pechos grandes que pasaba por ahí, Bruce termino estrellándose con Nerit más específicamente, cayó de boca directo a su falda, trato de sujetarse de algo pero termino bajando lo que sería su ropa interior, Izanamy había caído sobre la chica abriendo su blusa y estrellándose directamente con su sostén y pechos grandes, la pobre chica estaba sonrojada viendo como Izanamy estaba está inconsciente y con los ojos en espiral por el golpe, mientras que Bruce quedó bajo las faldas de Nerit viendo que no usaba ropa interior pero su aspecto era peludo, morado del asco-

Lo sabia si es un...travesti y esto es la por parte -Bruce inflo las mejillas y termino soltando quejidos de vomito, solo se escucharon gritos de las dos víctimas de ese accidente, paso dl rato e Izanamy estaba en la cama de la clínica de la escuela inconsciente pero Bruce estaba teniendo pesadillas- asco...rebote...fenómeno...-decía cosas al aire mientras temblaba en la cama, afuera de la clínica estaban algunos de sus compañeros riendo un poco-

No puedo creer lo que les paso a esos dos -dijo Salomón riendo con fuerza-

Es verdad pero ahora ya toda la escuela sabe el fenómeno que es Nerit pero pobre de Bruce todo que saber de la peor forma posible -dijo Clemente riendo con fuerza- el pobre no tocara a ninguna mujer en mucho mucho tiempo -sus amigos estaban con ellos riendo un poco de lo sucedido, mientras Luceli no dejaba de repasar en su cabeza que Izanamy solo estaba inconsciente pero lo que mas le llego la atención fuera que estuviera bien y sin ninguna herida después de la pelea de ayer-

Oye Luceli piensas que Bruce volverá a parase después de a ver visto esa cosa? -dijo Toledo riendo un poco pero Luceli no prestaba atención- Luceli?

Tengo que checar algo por favor quédense aquí y no hagan nada -dijo Luceli seria y entro a la clínica dejando a los demás confundidos-

Vamos a ver que hace? -dijo Melisa abriendo un poco la puerta para que todos ellos pudieran ver por una pequeña apertura, Luceli se acercó a la cama donde estaba Izanamy y cerró la cortina de Bruce para mayor privacidad, también cerró la cortina por que sabia como eran sus amigos al no escucharla, Luceli le quito la sabana de encima a Izanamy viendo que aun usaba su uniforme pero no los zapatos-

Esto no puede ser se pudre que debería tener heridas como las mías y en cambio esta sano, por que? -Luceli reviso su cuerpo poco a poco- tal ves las heridas fueron en su cuerpo no es su cabeza -se acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a abrirle el saco del uniforme, los demás se pusieron debajo de la cortina y trataron de ver que hacia Luceli, Luceli comenzó a abrirle el saco poco a poco dejando ver su camisa, le fue quitando los botones de la camisa quedándose sonrojada un poco, cuando le abrió la camisa vio que usaba una playera de tirantes color blanca con una venda en el pecho- lo sabia si esta herido -sonrío un poco y vio que la venda parecía que sujetaba una gasa del lado derecho, la toco un poco viendo que era de relleno- que es esto? -lo toco un poco mas viendo que estaba como relleno, trato de acercarse al vendaje pero termino resbalando encima de el, Izanamy estaba sumergido en su sueño y la abrazo pensando que era algo encima de el, Luceli estaba encima de Izanamy siendo abrazada por el, se sonrojo un poco, _"es muy cálido y su piel es suave a pesar de ser un chico"_ pensó sorprendida, mientras Izanamy parecía que estaba sonriendo en sueños- suéltame -trato de levantarse pero Izanamy se giró quedando acostado de lado- que harás?

Mmmmmm malvavisco -dijo Izanamy sonriendo en sueños, Luceli se quedo confundida pero abrió los ojos sintiendo que una mano estaba sobre su cadera, Izanamy estaba moviendo sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Luceli tocando hasta su trasero, comenzó a tocarlo con su mano y apretarlo con algo de fuerza-

Espera eso no es un malvavisco -dijo Luceli soltando leves quejidos y estaba sonrojada, Izanamy siguió con el movimiento un poco y Luceli grito un poco soltando un leve gemido- ya déjame! -se escucho que le dio una patada en el cuerpo e Izanamy quedo atrapado n la para mientras los demás estaban abajo de la cama viendo lo que había pasado-

El malvavisco me pateo -dijo Izanamy como queja-

Te haré pagar haré que tomes la responsabilidad por esto -dijo Luceli apretando los dientes molesta, los demás de taparon la boca para no reírse a carcajadas, cuando Izanamy despertó solo se había dado cuenta que había sido golpeado y estrellado en la pared de la clínica, después de algunos días llego el momento de la pelea entre Izanamy y Luceli-

Vengan vengan hagan sus apuestas Izanamy el lobo blanco contra Luceli la tigresa furiosa! -Maria estaba haciendo varios gritos mientras los alumnos estaban dandole dinero haciendo apuestas por sus peleador favorito o en el que tenían más confianza, Clemente anotaba las apuestas en un pizarrón para ver a quien iba todo el dinero, los alumnos de la preparatoria estaban llenando el gimnasio de pruebas, todos estaban esperando la pelea-

Yo le apuesto al chico nuevo -dijo una chi a entre las demás-

Yo le apuesto a la tigresa -dijo un chico entre la multitud- esto va a estar bueno -mientras los alumnos estaban platicando del combate en los vestidores de las chicas Luceli se estaba colocando vendas en las manos para dar mejor un golpe, se vendo los pies y se transformó colocándose su traje de combate, comenzó a estirar los músculos y a calentar un poco para el combate, en los vestidores de los chicos Izanamy estaba sentado en la banca mientras su uniforme aparecía dando paso a su gabardina a su derecha apareció Shiro-

Dime estas listo para enfrentar el pasado? -dijo Shiro tranquila-

Si creo que lo estoy por suerte estas conmigo Shiro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- solo hazme un favor cuando conectemos un golpe fuerte o de energía revela el pasado eso es todo -Shiro se sorprendió un poco pero asintió tranquila-

Bien Izanamy ya es hora -dijo Bruce en la entrada de los vestidores, Izanamy asintió y llevo con el- tu hermana llevo con el maestro espero no te pongas nervioso

Descuida estaré bien preocúpate mas por Luceli que por mi -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos fueron al campo Izanamy era el único transformado mientras Bruce usaba unos jeans y una playera blanca de cuello en V, Izanamy vio el campo hasta que apareció Nerit con su traje de combate puesto- y esto?

Tu! -Nerit señaló a Izanamy- por tu culpa todos mis pretendientes se han alejado de mi por que creen que soy un chico!

No me culpes a mi tu nunca has tenido pretendientes -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Además si eres un hombre -dijo Bruce igual de confundido-

Haré que me las pagues me siento mas insultada como dama que soy! -Nerit grito molesta hasta tener la cara roja-

Que te vuelvo a decir que no eres una chica -dijeron los dos amigos algo irritados y con la mirada oscurecida, Bruce solo se alejo un poco sentándose en una banca con Misaki la cual estaba cargando un pequeño gato negro con un collar azul, a su lado estaba un hombre de casi 70 años, piel oscura, cabello blanco y algo obeso, usaba una camisa rojo con un un pantalón azul, sus ojos eran color café oscuro- me da gusto de verlo maestro Cirenio -dijo Brice sonriendo-

Es un gusto estar aquí Bruce pero dime esa chica enserio es un chico? -dijo Cirenio extrañado y señalando a Nerit-

Si -dijeron Misaki y Bruce con una cara que daba a entender que no les importaba mucho-

Te haré pedazos! -Nerit grito alzando los brazos, sus cuerpo libero una gran cantidad de fuego de su cuerpo, mientras Izanamy estaba con una cara de "no me importa", Nerit avanzó corriendo y saltó- Bombardeo de fuego! -Nerit lanzó una serie de golpe soltando una ráfaga de bolas de fuego dandole a Izanamy, se creo una nube de humo y polvo por el impacto de los ataques, Izanamy seguía ahí parado mientras la explosión seguía sin el campo, cuando Nerit se separó en un salgo estaba sudando y jadeando, frente a ella estaba un agujero redondo cubierto de algo de fuego, Izanamy estaba en el centro de brazos cruzados sin ningún rasguño- que?!

Eso dolió...pero solo un poquito -dijo Izanamy sonriendo bajando los brazos, se sacudió un poco el traje- sabes ese ataque no estaba mal pero hay una cierta clave para ese tipo de ataque debes dar cada golpe con una fuerza asesina -Izanamy sonrió retira llenado sus manos al nivel de sus costillas- de esta forma! -lanzó una serie de golpes dandole a Nerit en todo el cuerpo, Nerit estaba congelada remiendo golpes en el cuerpo, solo veía las ráfagas bancas en todo el cuerpo, Nerit solo vio como su traje se rompió hasta quedar en pedazos, Izanamy giro y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzándola contra una pared, Nerit termino impactado en una pared inconsciente- fue un buen calentamiento -Izanamy se quedo de pie viendo a Luceli frente a él-

Ese payaso apenas sabe dar una pelea -dijo Luceli seria- quien eres en verdad Izanamy? Tu fuerza, velocidad y traje son cosas completamente diferente a lo ordinario

Lo siento pero para que lo sepas tendrás que pelear contra mi y no tengo intención de decirlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Esperaba que dijeras eso Izanamy -Luceli sonrió un momento y avanzó corriendo expulsando algo de poder blanco de su cuerpo, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo esquivo en un salto lateral, Luceli golpe el suelo dejando un leve agujero, Luceli se levanto, retrajo la mano derecha y lanzó un rayo de energía blanca, Izanamy se cruzo de brazos deteniendo el golpe con sus brazos, Izanamy fue empujado un poco por la energía, lanzó un golpe hormonal con ambos brazos desviando la energía contra el suelo, Izanamy suspiro y cubrió su cuerpo de energía azul, desapareció del lugar y apareció encima de Luceli lanzando una patada de talón con la pierna derecha extendida, bajo con fuerza, Luceli salto esquivando la patada y el termino golpeando el suelo con fuerza, Luceli avanzó hacia el lanzando una serie de golpes, Izanamy abrió las palmas deteniendo los golpes con sus manos, Luceli puso mas fuerza y velocidad mientras Izanamy trataba de atrapar todos los golpes pero uno le dio justo en la boca, Luceli giro y le dio una patada en el estomago alejándolo por el golpe, Izanamy se dio la vuelta en el aire y quedo de rodillas en el suelo-

Vaya déjame decirte que esa fuerza y golpe no estuvo mal -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos avanzaron corriendo, los dos lanza don un golpe y sus puños chocaron de frente creando una onda de impacto algo fuerte, Luceli giro y lanzó una patada de talón, Izanamy solo lanzó una patada con el empeine chocando su pierna con la de Luceli, los dos saltaron hacia atrás alejándose del otro, respiraron profundo y avanzaron corriendo, los dos chocaron sus antebrazos de frente en un golpe, Luceli lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo bloqueo con su propio puño derecho, se separaron y Luceli comenzó a lanzar varios golpes y patadas mientras Izanamy respondía de la misma forma, los dos estaban en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, Luceli salto dandole una patada en la cara alejándolo de ella, Luceli Trejo sus manos formando dos esferas de energía, una en cada mano, las dos paro y le dieron a Izanamy en el cuerpo, siguió disparando energía dandole a Izanamy en el cuerpo, Izanamy salió de su campo de disparo y apareció a su derecha dandole un golpe en la cara, Luceli se alejo por el impulso, Izanamy siguió corriendo y le dio un golpe directo al estomago dejándola suspendida en su puño, Luceli se quejó un poco y levanto la mano derecha disparando energía blanca de su mano, la energía empujo a Izanamy un poco, Luceli cayó al suelo pero se levanto algo lento- vaya me sorprendiste -dijo Izanamy tallado se la cara con leves rasguños-

Lo mismo te digo -dijo Luceli sonriendo- ese golpe si me dolió un poco -tallo el estomago un poco- dime tienes mas sorpresas o no?

Se puede decir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar algo de poder azul en forma de una aura, Luceli hizo los mismo cubriendo su cuerpo, los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, los dos se separaron dejando un leve resplandor atrás, se dieron la vuelta volviendo a estrellarse n un impacto, así siguieron dejando algunas ondas de impacto por el campo hasta que Izanamy salto hacia atrás y Luceli lo fue siguiendo lanzando una serie de golpes dejando rastros de energía, Izanamy le sujeto los puños con sus manos quedando los dos en un forcejeo, los dos gruñeron y forcejearon con sus brazos, los dos expulsaron energía de sus cuerpos dejando un aura de color blanco en el campo, se formo un agujero en el campo mientras las rocas se agrietaban por la fuerza de la energía, los dos se soltaron dejando un onda de energía, los dos quedaron frente al otro respirando de forma agitada y cansada-

 _No lo entiendo a pesar de que estamos peleando a una gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza el no se ve muy tranquilo, por que?_ -Luceli pensó sorprendida viendo a Izanamy el cual calmo su respiración-

Estos dos están peleando con su máxima fuerza desde el inicio -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Si pero Izanamy esta tratando de calmar ese enojo que tiene -dijo Cirenio serio- recuerden que su estilo de pelea necesita que mantenga la calma para no sacar esa parte oscura -Izanamy tenía los ojos cerrados _"cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, recuerda preservar la calma, no debo dejar que su presencia me haga enojar"_ pensó Izanamy serio viendo a Luceli-

Luceli desapareció de la vista de Izanamy y el la busco con la mirada, Luceli apareció detrás de el lanzando una patada en su cabeza, Izanamy se alejo y Luceli apareció detrás de el dandole un golpe en la espalda, Izanamy cayó al suelo de rodillas y Luceli le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, Izanamy fue levantado en el aire y giro un poco, Luceli lo sujeto de la pierna derecha con ambas manos, lo elevó y luego lo estrello en el suelo de espaldas, lo levanto una vez mas y lo lanzó a un extremo, Izanamy se dio la vuelta quedando arrastrando los pies en el suelo, Luceli extendió el brazo derecho, abrió su plana y extendió los dedos para después juntarlos, concentro energía su mano formando una esfera blanca y azul de energía, Luceli disparó la esfera de energía que se estrelló con Izanamy creando una fuerte explosión, Luceli sonrió viendo el humo mientras el público más aplaudía por la pelea.

Vamos sal de ahí se que no eres tan débil para cansarte con esto -dijo Luceli sonriendo, del humo que había Izanamy salió con leves rasguños en el cuerpo y la ropa- que te aprecio mi Ataque Big Bang?

No estuvo mal haces que me quiera poner serio -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero calmado, con su mano derecha sujeto su muñequera izquierda le dio un leve vuelta haciendo que se hiciera un poco mas grande y se soltara, bajo su mano dejando caer su muñequera al suelo, cuando cayó fue como si mas de 10 kilos de peso cayeran, hizo lo mismo con su mano derecha dejando caer su muñequera dejando libre su brazo de ese peso, tomo la parte baja de su gabardina y la levanto quitándosela, solo la doblo como cualquier prenda y la lanzó a un lado viendo que era todavía más pesada que las muñequeras, todos los alumnos estaba sorprendidos de ver el peso que Izanamy estaba cargando para pelear, debajo usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta, bordes negros y una playera negra debajo, también tenía unas muñequeras de tela de color negras largas en sus brazos- así está mucho mejor -estiró su pierna izquierda doblando la derecha y dejando caer su peso mientras se estiraba, estiró su otra pierna haciendo leves empujes del lado contrario-

Ya veo tu liberación te crea un traje especial para pelear pero en este caso es muy pesado -dijo Luceli seria viendo la gabardina y las muñequeras que Izanamy se había quitado- si te deshaces de lo pesado eso quiere decir que serás más rápido no?

Algo mas o menos parecido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Luceli sonrió extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía blanca y la disparo en un rayo concentrado, Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de ella, la esfera termino impactando las gradas creando una fuerte explosión en el campo- no estuvo mal si me hubieras golpeado estaría tirado en el piso

Que? -Luceli se dio la vuelta para ver a Izanamy a su espalda- es más rápido -se alejo en un salto, formo una esfera de energía en cada mano y disparo una ráfaga de energía hacia Izanamy,Blas esferas impactaron algo creando una explosión pero Izanamy había saltado esquivando los ataques, se impulso en el aire con su energía expulsada desde sus pies, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Luceli en la cara tirándola al suelo, Luceli se levanto y se puso de pie viendo a Izanamy por su espalda, Luceli se dio la vuelta y disparo una rayo de energía, Izanamy le dio un golpe a la energía forcejando con ella, aplicó un poco mas de fuerza y la desvío, Izanamy sonrió expulsando poder de su cuerpo, estiro los brazos a los lados y los giro un poco, puso los brazos estirados frente a él con las manos abiertas y los dedos un poco doblados, retrajo sus manos juntas en su lado derecho, sin sus manos se formo una esfera de color azul de energía, Luceli estaba impresionada viendo como la energía seguía creciendo un poco, Izanamy dio un grito y estiro los brazos con las muñecas juntas y las manos abiertas con los dedos doblados, la energía salió disparada en forma de un rayo azul hacia Luceli dandole directo en el cuerpo, Luceli trato de sujetar la energía pero no pudo y termino siendo empujada hasta estrellarse con una de las paredes-

Luceli salió de los escombros algo herida y sucia por el polvo, avanzó corriendo y apareció frente a Izanamy lanzando un golpe, Izanamy lo esquivo moviéndose a la izquierda, Luceli lanzó otro golpe y volvió a pasar lo mismo Izanamy lo había esquiva, Luceli se enojo un poco y lanzó una serie de golpes a alta velocidad tratando de darle a Izanamy pero no lo hacia Izanamy era muy rápido para ella.

Sabes tienes mucha fuerza siempre has sido así desde pequeña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Luceli se sorprendió por lo que dijo y siguió tratando de golpearlo- de niños todos te tenían miedo por que no sabias controlar tu fuerza ni tu espíritu del tigre -Izanamy volvió a hablar mientras esquivaba el golpe de Luceli- debes recordar -Izanamy apareció frente a ella y luego desapareció, cuando Luceli menos se dio cuenta ya tenía una serie de golpes en el cuerpo leves pero fuertes e Izanamy estaba detrás de ella- trata de recordar!

Que quieres que recuerde?! -Luceli grito concentrando energía en su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy concentro energía en su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe, ambos puños chocaron formando un resplandor blanco en el campo, Luceli e Izanamy habían sido cubiertos por la energía, Luceli sintió que recordó al n su mente-

 _ **Recuerdo-**_ una pequeña niña parecida a ella estaba llorando bajo en la copa de un árbol, un niño se puso frente a ella sonriendo, se parecía bastante a Izanamy solo que un poco mas gordo, los recuerdos siguieron pasando, los dos niños riendo y jugando entre ellos, pintando cosas juntos, hasta un leve juego en el parque-

 _Dime Iza cuando seamos adultos me recordaras siempre? -_ dijo la pequeña niña sonriendo-

 _Si Luci siempre serás mi mejor amiga no lo olvides y además eres especial para mi_ -dijo el pequeño niño sonriendo mostrando los dientes, pero en un momento a otro se escucho el derrape de un auto y luego el fuerte impacto con algo, cuando se dieron cuenta el pequeño niño estaba usando una playera parecida a la de Izanamy con una gran mancha de sangre en el suelo y en sus costillas del lado derecho, la pequeña niña estaba tirada en el suelo viendo a su amigo tirado en el suelo-

 _Iza! -_ la pequeña niña no pudo mas que solo gritar del miedo _ **-fin del recuerdo-**_ Luceli reacciono esquivando el golpe de Izanamy pero termino rasgando la camisa de el con su puño, cuando el resplandor paso Luceli se detuvo del extremo contrario viendo su puño derecho, había arrancado un pedazo de la camisa de Izanamy mas especifico del lado derecho, se dio la vuelta y vio que Izanamy tenía del lado derecho una gran cicatriz como si algo lo hubiera impactado en las costillas, Luceli solo se quedo helada viendo esa cicatriz-

Iza chan -dijo Luceli soltando el pedazo de tela-


	5. Chapter 5

**Iza-chan y yo**

Todos en el estadio de la preparatoria estaban sorprendidos por lo que veían, la pelea entre Luceli e Izanamy había dado un giro inesperado, Luceli le había arrancado un pedazo de tela al traje de Izanamy, el pedazo de tela trataba de sus costillas del lado derecho, ahí mismo tenía una enorme cicatriz de un fuerte impacto, la cicatriz abarcaba toda la costilla y tenía un leve hundimiento, Luceli y todos los presentes quedaron en silencio.

Que fango miras? -dijo Izanamy serio, colocó su mano izquierda en la zona afectada y aplicó un poco de energía dándole forma a su traje- no es nada ven vamos a terminar con esto de una vez

No...-dijo Luceli algo ida e Izanamy alzo la vista sorprendido- Iza chan tu eres...Iza..

Tsk -Izanamy escupió a un lado- dime de donde recuerdas ese apodo?

No lo se pero tengo un vago recuerdo de que te conozco de algún lado, tu nombre y tu cara me suenan Izanamy no se por que -dijo Luceli un poco mas triste y seria, Izanamy suspiro y se puso en guardia- espera Yano quiero seguir peleando

Lo siento Luceli pero debemos terminar con esto de una buena vez -dijo Izanamy serio, Luceli estaba indecisa de pelear pero Izanamy apareció frente a ella lanzando un golpe, Luceli salgo esquivando dl golpe con algo de dificultad y el golpe dio en el suelo- vamos -Izanamy se levanto y se quedo de pie pelea

Ya te dije que no quiero...-Luceli no pudo terminar de hablar por que el puño de Izanamy estaba por golpearla, inclino su cuerpo y esquivo el golpe recién o el rosa de una energía blanca, Luceli termino a un lado con la mejilla cortada y una leve línea de sangre en su mejilla, Izanamy termino soltando un resplandor de su cuerpo quedando detrás de Luceli, Luceli estaba sorprendida pero Izanamy se giró lanzando una patada de talón y Luceli levanto el brazo derecho sujetando su pierna, Izanamy aplico mas fuerza y termino pateando a Luceli hasta que se alejó arrastrando los pies en el suelo, Luceli entendió que Izanamy no se detendría, expulso poder de su cuerpo y avanzó corriendo, los dos desaparecieron en el campo y se escucho un fuerte impacto, los dos estaban peleando a una alta velocidad, se veían como las sombras de ambos se movían por todo el campo moviéndose de lado a lado y chocando cada dos veces, Luceli apareció lanzando una patada pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció detrás de ella lanzando un golpe, Luceli lo esquivo desapareciendo y apareció a su derecha lanzando un golpe, Izanamy solo levanto el brazo derecho y lo detuvo con el antebrazo, se escucho un fuerte impacto y los dos volvieron a desaparecer hasta que chocaron puños en un lado y Luceli termino siendo golpeada por la energía hasta impactarse con una pared, Luceli termino estrellada en la pared con una leve marca de golpe en el estomago- terminaste? -Luceli hablo solo para que una línea de sangre saliera de su boca-

Creo que ya termine con esto -dijo Izanamy serio, expulso un poco de su poder blanco y sujeto la mano derecha de Luceli transmitiéndole energía, en la mente de Luceli pasaran escenas de diferentes cosas, primero niños riendo, jugando y demás para ella todo fue tan rápido que apenas pudo procesarlo, se mareo y solo vio como Izanamy le daba la espalda, trato de decir algo pero solo cayo desmayada, todos los alumnos estaban sorprendidos viendo como Izanamy estaba tacto y Luceli estaba dormida, Izanamy solo recogió sus cosas y se acercó a su familia y mejor amigo- eso es todo creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí

Esta bien -dijeron todos, solo dejaron el estadio y se fueron en una camioneta blanca, mientras con los alumnos, los amigos de Luceli dejaron sus asientos y fueron a verla-

Como esta? -dijo Maria preocupada viendo como Clemente le daba leves golpes en la cabeza para hacer la reaccionar-

Esta inconsciente -dijo Clemente sorprendido- rápido traigan a la doctora de la escuela! -algunos alumnos reaccionaron y corrieron dejando el estadio vacío buscando a la doctora- ayude eme a llevarla en lo que la doctora regresa

Bien espera te do una idea -dijo Melisa seria, golpeo el suelo y creo una tabla de roca con agarraderas de piedra- aquí la podremos trasladar -corto la roca formando una camilla, Toledo la cargo en sus brazos y la recostó en la camilla de piedra, sujeto un extremo y Melisa el otro, todos siguieron avanzando viendo como Luceli seguía dormida, en eso se toparon con una mujer no mayor de unos 27 años de cabello negro largo a la altura de los hombros, tenía los ojos de color magenta y usara solo una bata ajustada al cuerpo dejando ver sus senos de talla C, eran grandes y redondos donde se dejaba ver solo la parte inicial del busto, sus piernas eran largas y bien formadas, usaba unas mallas de color negras y sus zapatillas de tacón color negras- doctora Kasumi!

Niños los demás alumnos me dijeron lo que paso pero tráiganla rápido! -dijo la doctora seria y los demás la siguieron hasta la clínica de la escuela, recostaron a Luceli en la cama y la doctora cerro la cortina para que los chicos se mantuvieran alejados unos momentos- bien ayuden eme a quitarle su traje -las chicas asintieron Melisa recargo a Luceli en su pecho y le abrió la blusa revelando que tenía el busto sujeto por unas vendas para pelear, se las quito y el pecho de Luceli se inflo mostrando unos senos de copa B o un poco mas grandes, le fueron quitando la ropa hasta dejarla solamente con las pantaletas de color blancas, la recostaron en la cama y la doctora fue revisando su cuerpo en busca de heridas severas pero solo tenía leves marcas de golpes, suciedad y la cortada en la mejilla- no lo entiendo solo esta dormida que fue exactamente lo que le paso?

Bueno nosotras tampoco sabemos solo vimos como Izanamy concentro energía en su mano derecha, la tomo de la mano y le transmitió energía -dijo Melisa preocupada- eso importa?

Si eso importa mucho -dijo la doctora Kasumi seria- bien escuchen esto es lo que vamos a hacer quieren que le pongan la sabana encima y la vigilen tengo que hacer una llamada -dijo la doctora seria y las dos chicas asintieron, le hicieron caso y taparon a Luceli mientras su traje de pelea paso a ser su traje normal de ejercicio, solo doblaron su ropa y la pusieron en la cama, la doctora quito la cortina y se retiró-

Como fue que paso esto? -dijo Salomón sorprendido- saben cuanto dinero tuve que pagar o dar?

Olvídate del dinero estoy seguro que Izanamy tramo algo desde el principio -dijo Clemente serio viendo a Luceli en la cama- antes de caer desmayada estaba llamando a Izanamy Iza chan

Ud nombre mas raro para un chico -dijo Toledo sorprendido- también se estaba negando en pelear por qué será? Será que Luceli esta enamorada de Izanamy? -los demás soltaron una leve risa de la idea- que pasa?

Lo siento pero de que Luceli se enamore es una idea muy loca hasta para ti Toledo -dijo Salomón riendo- se dice que hay una leyenda que si le haces un piropo de su trasero o le dices algo de sus pechos ella te perseguirá y te atara de los calzones en el asta de la bandera mientras toca la trompeta al estilo militar

Por favor ella no seria...-Clemente lo pensó un momento y asintió- no, si lo haría -fondos asintieron dandole la razón al chico, esperaron unos veinte minutos y la doctora volvió-

Bien escuchen chicos dentro de poco llegara una antigua profesora mía con poderes d sanción para los usuarios elementales así que quiero que tengan el mayor respeto posible -dijo la doctora seria y los chicos asintieron esperando a la doctora, mientras con Izanamy el iba en la camioneta de su abuelo sentado en la zona descubierta esperando que el viento le diera en el cuerpo y calmara su adrenalina-

Esa batalla estaba interesante Izanamy -dijo Perfecto sonriendo- pero dime una cosa por que la ayudaste a que sus memorias despertaran un poco?

Bien creo que ella me recuerda ya debido a que en la pelea me llamo por mi apodo que siempre usaba conmigo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- pero creo que una parte de mi quiere volver a estar con ella y no se por que -Izanamy bajo la mirada viendo sus piernas-

Podría ser que estas enamorado -dijo Shiro apareciendo a su lado y lo sorprendió- lo ves estas enamorado te asuste de la sorpresa

Ya no digas tonterías solo fue una decisión loca nada mas -dijo Izanamy desviando la mirada mientras en su cara aparecía un sonrojo, en eso sintieron una mirada mala en el cuerpo y desviaron la mirada a la parte frontal del vehículo topándose con Misaki la cual tenía una mirada molesta, tenía los ojos afilados como los de un reptil y las mejillas infladas dandole una imagen adorable pero molesta de ella misma- que...que...que pasa con esa mirada?

Mío..-fue lo único que dijo Misaki antes de bajarse y se escondió en los asientos dejando a Izanamy, a Perfecto y a Shiro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Pasando sobre eso...Izanamy no has pensado en las consecuencias de estas acciones? -dijo Perfecto tranquilo- piénsalo dime que pasara una vez que te recuerde?

No se que pase por eso no debo seguir pensando en eso, tampoco quiero pensar en que hubiera osado si ella no me recordara -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- solo quiero ver que va a pasar ahora será el destino o no lo que decida ahora -Perfecto suspiro y en eso su teléfono sonó, Perfecto lo busco y lo encontró-

Abuela que pasa? -dijo Perfecto contestando el teléfono- eh? De verdad? En donde?

Es lo del rabino comiendo la tostada de nuevo? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Esta bien ya casi llego y luego vamos para haya -dijo Perfecto sonando tranquilo y luego colgó- mi abuela dice que le pidieron que analizará a una estudiante de nuestra escuela

Tienes que regresar a la escuela pero recuerda que la abuela ya no conduce -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y suspiro- ve yo estaré bien solo debo ir a una clínica

Yo lo cuidare además creo saber quien es la paciente -dijo Shiro tranquila y Perfecto asintió, después de unos minutos llegaron a una esquina de la ciudad y Perfecto se bajo de la camioneta, se despidió y quedo ahí parado esperando a alguien cuando llego una señora de una edad algo avanzada en un auto azul eléctrico-

Hola abuela -dijo Perfecto viendo a la mujer, la mujer tenía más de setenta años con la piel algo morena, el cabello teñido de rubio pálido por la edad que presentaba, usaba un saco rojo y una falda del mismo color, se acercó y le dio un abrazo-

Hola hijo ven llévame a tu escuela -dijo la señora sonriendo- tengo un trabajo ahora

Que clase de trabajo Abuela Rosa -dijo Perfecto confundido-

Ya lo veras anda súbete y vámonos -dijo Rosa sonriendo, Perfecto se subió del lado del conductor y fue conduciendo por un rato hasta regresar a la escuela, no tardaron mas de diez minutos en llegar, cuando llegaron se bajaron y la abuela de Perfecto fue caminando hasta la enfermería-

Por que viniste a la escuela? -dijo Perfecto viendo la puerta de la enfermería- la doctora de aquí me pidió que checar a a una chica que por alguna razón perdió el control de sus poderes y quedo inconsciente -dijo Rosa tranquila, abrió la puerta y Perfecto se topó Toledo y todos sus amigos- o mil perdones pero estoy aquí para ver a la señorita Luceli me dijeron que viniera

Doctora Rosa -dijo la doctora de la clínica- si la chica de esta cama es la que necesita sus fuerzas -la señora Rosa solo se acercó a la cama donde estaba Luceli y comenzó a expulsar un poder verde de su cuerpo, la fue revisando poco en todo el cuerpo-

Perfecto que haces aquí? -dijo Toledo tranquilo y Perfecto se cruzo de brazos-

Ella es mi abuela y vine porque ella me lo pidió nada mas -dijo Perfecto tranquilo- además creo que no es la primera vez que la conoce

Perfecto -su abuela lo llamo y el se acerco- sujétala de los brazos creo que sufre de una anomalía mental esto le va a doler un poco -Perfecto asintió y los demás estaban confundidos viendo lo que podría pasar, Perfecto le sujeto los hombros con su cuerpo y asintió- bien sujétala bien -Rose puso detrás de la cabeza de Luceli y soltó un relámpago verde en su cabeza, Luceli se estremeció mientras grito un poco, su cuerpo tuvo compulsiones y se movía sin parar, Perfecto estaba forcejeando con ella, los demás estaban sorprendidos, después de unos momentos Rosa se detuvo y Luceli se quedo calmada un momento, Perfecto la soltó pero por alguna razón la sabana termino atorada en su pantalón, cuando se movió casi único toda la sabia revelando a Luceli casi desnuda la única área donde no había quedado expuesta había sido debajo de la cintura, cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta se sonrojaron y sus ojos estaban por salir de sus ojos-

Gracias Perfecto por la hermosa vista! -gritaron Toledo, Salomón y Perfecto sonriendo pero Clemente estaba sangrando de la nariz como si tuviera un fuerte derrame, las chicas los vieron a todos molestos sobre todo a Perfecto-

No miren pervertidos! -gritaron todas hasta la abuela y les dieron un fuerte golpe a cada uno de los chicos presentes dejándolos en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza a cada uno, todos se quejaron un poco, las chicas tuvieron que tapar a Luceli para que nadie la viera desnuda-

Disculpe señora pero que le hizo? -dijo Maria algo preocupada- vi que sufrió mucho

Descuida pequeña solo le devolví sus recuerdos, la inestabilidad que sentí estaba en sus memorias algo o alguien en especial le quitaron un bloque que puse para ella, eso des estabilizo su poder y cuerpo dejándola dormida, tuve que regresarle esos traumas de pequeña -dijo Rosa algo triste mientras los demás estaban mas confundidos- Perfecto quien peleo contra ella fue Izanamy kun verdad

Si abuela, Luceli lo había estado y el acepto pero la pelea termino hace poco -dijo Perfecto serio-

Ya veo bueno tarde o temprano esos dos tenían que encontrarse, ahora sus recuerdos volverán pero lo que me preocupa será como lo tomara pobre niña -dijo Rosa sentándose en la silla de la doctora- niños sean amables y tráiganle a la abuela un te y galletas tiene tres minutos

Oiga abuela no debería hablarnos así entiendo anciana? -Dijo Toledo serio pero apenas termino de decirlo un rayo verde le dio un golpe justo en el cuerpo dejándolo clavado en la pared dejando sorprendidos a muchos-

Quien me dirá anciana? -dijo Rosa algo molesta-

De que sabor quiere su te -dijo Clemente temblando de miedo y los demás estaban igual, esperaron por un rato a ver si Luceli despertaba pero ella aparecía sufrir en sus sueños-

 **Recuerdos-** se escuchaban los llantos de una pequeña en lo que parecía ser un pequeño jardín con un árbol en el centro, en la copa del árbol una pequeña niña de cabello negro y largo estaba llorando, usaba una playera blanca con el dibujo de un pequeño pato, usaba también una falda blanca y unos zapatos negros, la pequeña niña no dejaba de llorar hasta que una pelota roja apareció frente a ella-

Oye niña me puedes dar mi pelota? -dijo un pequeño niño de cabello negro y peinado de lado, estaba usando los mismo colores de la ropa de la niña pero el usaba un pantalón corto- estas bien pequeña

Vete! -la pequeña niña le grito dejándolo un poco asustado- mejor vete como todos

No quiero -dijo el niño poniendo sus puños en las caderas sonriendo- estas triste y eso no me gusta las niñas no deberían llorar -la pequeña niña le encaro su cabeza mostrando su rostro sorprendida, tenía los ojos color cafés y una cara redonda- me llamo Izanamy y tu quien eres?

Me llamo Luceli pero que no me tienes miedo? -dijo Luceli sorprendía-

Por qué debería tenerte miedo eres solo una niña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Luceli se sorprendió un momento pero luego bajo la cabeza triste-

No te creo, apenas veas quien soy me abandonaras como los otros y me llamaras fenómeno -dijo Luceli algo deprimida-

Por que? Yo no haría eso..-dijo Izanamy confundido, pensó algo un momento y luego sonrío- ya se mira esto -busco algo en su camisa y saco un collar con forma del Ying en blanco con la cara de un lobo en ella- Tachan yo soy un usuario del espíritu del lobo, tengo una gran fuerza y una gran velocidad por eso aveces suelo meterme en problemas y soy torpe por que no domino mis poderes aun que hay de ti

Bueno yo..-Luceli se sorprendió un momento y ella mostró su collar- yo soy una usuaria del espíritu del tigre de la luz por este espíritu tengo una fuerza muy grande y rompo todo lo que toco, tengo que usar cosas especiales y aveces tienen que escribir por mi porque rompo los lápices, mi padre no me apoya y solo me grita para que entrene, mi madre me ayuda un poco pero me cuesta mucho trabajo controlarme

Te entiendo aveces a mi cuesta trabajo controlar mis colmillos o garras y siempre rompo cosas sin pensarlo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, alzó su mano y sus uñas crecieron hasta ser un poco largas- mi abuelo dice que es cosa de madures ser un usuario en estos tiempos es difícil pero entiendo tu lado también -Izanamy le daba un sonrisa sincera y Luceli se sonrojo un momento- ven vamos a jugar para que no estés triste

Pero y si rompo tu pelota? -Luceli vio algo triste la pelota frente a ella- no la quiero romper

No hay problema esta pelota es especial mira -Izanamy sonrió levantando la pelota y la apretó un momento pero la pelota no se rompió ni se doblo- mira haz la prueba -se la lanzo y Luceli la atrapo, estaba algo pesada y dura-

Es dura y pesada, es una pelota de entrenamiento? -dijo Luceli sorprendida e Izanamy asintió-

Mi abuelo la hizo para mi para que no rompiera mis juguetes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- esta pelota no se romperá mas que con la fuerza de un tigre adulto -Luceli vio sorprendida y emocionada era la primera pelota que tocaba sin romperla- vamos lánzala

Esta bien aquí va! -Luceli lanzó la pelota con algo de fuerza e Izanamy la atrapo en sus brazos, sonriendo y comenzaron a jugar entre ellos, para Luceli había sido un gran día había hecho un nuevo amigo com ella, después de ese día los pequeños se volvieron a encontrar en la escuela- Izanamy tu también vas a estudiar aquí?

Si seremos compañeros -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos siempre estaban juntos, ese día Izanamy estaba dibujando en su mesa y a su derecha estaba Luceli dibujando algo también- mira Luceli lo que hice -Izanamy le mostró un dibujo infantil de un joven usando un traje de gabardina, pantalón y botas-

Waaou quien es? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Soy yo pero cuando sea mayo, mi meta es hacerme el guerrero mas fuerte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- y tu que dibujaste?

Bueno...te lo muestro...pero no te rías..-dijo Luceli sonriendo e Izanamy levanto la mano derecha sonriendo- mira -le mostró un dibujo infantil de una niña y un niño juntos tomados de la mano- somos nosotros -en la parte de arriba decia Luceli e Izanamy amigos para siempre, Izanamy sonrío diciendo que le gustaba el dibujo lo cual dejó a Luceli sonriendo emocionada, sus tiempo juntos fue haciéndose mejor para ellos, cuando las clases terminaron había empezado las vacaciones de verano y cuando volvieron los dos no se veían muy animados- hola Izanamy

Hola Luceli como estas? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero se veía algo deprimido, Luceli levanto la mirada y se sorprendió bastante de ver que tenía una fea cortada de cuatro dedos en la cara-

Olvídate de mí que te paso?! -Luceli se acercó asustada el viendo su cara- quien te lo hizo?

Un tipo muy malo trato de atacarme y mi abuelo me defendió pero me corto la mejilla, me duele todavía -dijo Izanamy sonriendo decaído, Luceli se sintió triste y lo abrazo- que pasa?

Lo siento mi hermano fue el que te hirió -dijo Luceli llorando un poco- perdón

Tu no tienes la culpa -dijo Izanamy intranquilo y la dejo llorar de momento, con el tiempo lo fueron olvidando y todo volvió a la normalidad, pero su amistad llamaba mucho la atención de algunos alumnos mayores del primer año, una niña de cabello rizado, piel clara y ojos color marrón los estaba viendo con algo de enojo-

Su amistad me enferma -dijo la niña molesta, en su cuello había un collar con una gema con forma de gota y el dibujo de un zorro dentro- ya se con que me voy a divertir -de un momento a otro la niña se fue, en el patio de la escuela Izanamy estaba jugando con la pelota mientras Luceli jugaba con el, en eso apareció la niña de cabello rizado sonriendo- hola Iza chan

Eh si hola -dijo Izanamy algo nervioso- tu eres Roxan de primer año buscas algo?

Si interesante pelota la que tienes puedo verla -dijo Roxan sonriendo, Izanamy dudo en darle la pelota y ella lo tomo de forma rápida- mm que pesada, ve por ella -Roxan le lanzo la pelota a un lado Izanamy la siguió corriendo y termino detrás del edificio- oye tu niña espero que no te acerques más a mi futuro esposo

Futuro esposo?! -dijo Luceli sorprendida- pero es solo un niño, aun no le puedes quitar su niñez ni lo que sea que lo haga un niño! -Luceli se preocupó un poco-

No se que quisiste decir pero te diré esto, no te acerques a Iza, nuestros padres decidieron casarnos y es mi deber proteger lo que me pertenece -dijo Roxan seria mientras Luceli parecía molesta-

El es mi amigo y no lo dejare -dijo Luceli molesta y Roxan sonrío-

Vete -Roxan extendió los brazos y de ahí salió un torrente de agua, Luceli termino cubierta de esa agua y cayó en medio de la calle- para que aprendas a no meterte en mi camino jaja! -Roxan se reía, Luceli se levanto molesta pero en eso escucho el sonido de un carro frenando con fuerza, se dio la vuelta viendo que un carro estaba apunto de golpearla-

Ayuden me! -Luceli grifo cerrando los ojos pero en eso escucho un leve aullido de lobo, lo siguiente que vio fue que Izanamy la había empujado del camino pero el estaba brillando con fuerza y usaba su traje de energía, el auto lo impacto y Luceli cerró los ojos unos momentos, cuando abrió los ojos vio el auto impactado pero detenido con un apodan golpe en el frente, busco a Izanamy con la mirada y lo encontró en el suelo ensangrentado- Iza! -eso fue lo ultimo que pudo recordar **-fin del recuerdo-**

Iza! -Luceli despertó gritando con algo de miedo, los demás le pusieron atención y ella notó que estaba usando solo la sabana y nada de ropa debajo, cuando vio a los demás grito con fuerza y le dieron su ropa, se vistió pero seguía en la cama deprimida- lo vi todo, vi todo lo que paso

Que viste? -dijo Rosa sonriendo y Luceli lloro un poco, ella les contó todo lo que vio, cada uno de ellos estaba Sorprendido, Perfecto estaba de brazos cruzados el ya conocía la historia y no tenía nada mas que decir-

Entonces tu e Izanamy se conocieron desde niños y la razón de la cicatriz de su cuerpo fue porque te salvo -dijo Maria impresionada-

Que le vas a decir ahora? Es decir el debe recordar todo lo que paso -dijo Melisa seria y Luceli suspiro para relajar su cuerpo- Luceli de seguro el no debe recordarlo muy bien quien sabe como pueda reaccionar

Feliz lo mas seguro pero también un poco molesto -dijo Bruce tranquilo y los demás lo vieron confundidos- escuchen yo conocí a Izanamy cuando lo internaron en el hospital por esa terrible herida, casi muere tres veces -todos respiración sorprendidos- también me contó que lo único que mas le molesto ese día fue que Luceli ya no lo recordara, lo único que siempre le molesto es que tu nunca lo recordaras, cuando te vio por última vez te habían salvado de un ataque en un banco pero cuando se toparon de cara tu ni reaccionaste solo viste a alguien mas frente a ti y ahí cuando lo supo -Luceli bajo la cabeza decepcionada un poco- el no sabe que te hicieron esto, solo te propongo algo habla con el, es razonable escuchara razones

Esta bien hablare con el espero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes de todo esto -dijo Luceli algo deprimida pero a Salmón se le ocurrió una idea-

Uuuu te gusta y quieres su vara en tu espaldita verdad -dijo Salomón con una sonrisa picara pero Luceli le dio un golpe directo en la cara y el flaco termino pegado en la espalda- ok esta vez fue mi culpa-


	6. Chapter 6

**Quiero estar contigo**

Ha pasado una hora desde que Luceli recupero sus recuerdos de la infancia, todos estaban tranquilos de momento esperando a que ella se tranquilizara para poder irse con calma.

Bien ahora que piensas hacer con Izanamy? -dijo Perfecto tranquilo-

No lo se creo que quizá debería ir y hablar con él sobre todo esto, también debería disculparme por lo de su cicatriz -dijo Luceli intranquila- además el fue mi primer amigo el mejor amigo que he tenido y debería hablar con el.

Tu mejor amigo? Vaya eso fue un golpe bajo -dijo Melisa intranquila sujetándose el estomago-

Mi mejor amigo varón -dijo Luceli sonriendo con burla- por cierto donde esta

Fue a que le tratarán las heridas un momento -dijo Perfecto tranquilo- conociéndolo debe estar haciendo un berrinche -se rió un poco mientras tanto en una clínica de tamaño pequeño se escuchaban los gritos de alguien ahí-

Hay yaiyaiyaiyaiayai me duele! -se escuchaban los gritos de un joven con una voz casi aguda, dentro estaba Izanamy sin su camisa siendo tratado por una enfermera mas pequeña que el, de cuerpo robusto, cabello castaño y rizado, la enfermera le estaba aplicando un ungüento en las heridas pero Izanamy no dejaba de quejarse y de gritad-

Ya deja de gritar que solo te estoy limpiando las heridas -dijo la enfermera algo molesta- o quieres que te inyecte?

No odio las inyecciones! -Izanamy grito asustado-

Hay mi hermano mayor es todo un miedoso -dijo Misaki avergonzada un poco, ella estaba sentada en una silla frente a los dos cargando a un pequeño gato negro y junto a ella estaba Shiro, Shiro estaba un poco avergonzada de como su usuario le tenía miedo a las inyecciones- no entiendo por que le tienes miedo a las inyecciones pero bien que soportas los golpes en la cara y el cuerpo

Por que eso es muy diferente -dijo Izanamy soltando unas cuantas lagrimas mientras le pasaban un algodón con ungüento y curaban sus heridas- es que los golpes los soporto a gracias ala armadura que porto pero cuando estoy en mi forma humana mi cuerpo termina cansado y ni aguanto mucho -la enfermera le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándole un chichón- Hay y eso por que?

Por que se me da la gana y ya termine -dijo la enfermera seria y se retiró dejando confundido a Izanamy-

Mujer loca -dijo Izanamy tomando su ropa y se la puso, usaba un par de Jeans, una playera negra de cuello redondo con un circulo azul en el centro del pecho y una chamarra blanca ajustada al cuerpo con el cuello levando en V- bien Shiro pequeña hay que irnos el abuelo nos espera

Espera hermano dime por que le querías devolver los recuerdos a esa chica? -dijo Misaki algo celosa- será que la quieres recuperar? Será que te gusta? O -Misaki comenzó a llorar un poco con los ojos en grande- será que me quieres cambiar por otra chica?

No! No! No! Pequeña -dijo Izanamy nervioso ya que no le gustaba que su hermana menor llorara frente a el, la cargo y le tallo la cabeza haciéndola sonreír- se los devolví por que me pareció la mejor idea para hacer que tuviera una vida tranquila, creo que lo mejor es recordar el porque ni yo mismo lo se

Entonces solo le hiciste un favor? -dijo Misaki confundida-

Si creo que a eso se le podría decir -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, los cuatro salieron de la sala y vieron a su abuelo, se subieron a la camioneta y regresaron a su hogar para descansar, después de un buen rato de descansar y relajarse tanto Luceli como Izanamy estaban en sus cuartos viendo el techo tratando de relajarse y comenzar a pensar que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante, Luceli se acostó en la cama y trato de dormir pero una idea le paso por la cabeza-

No estoy olvidando algo? -dijo Luceli confundida, en el estadio de la escuela, todo estaba cerrado y oscuro, pero entre las rocas de lo que fue la batalla había un leve movimiento, debajo de las rocas como una cucaracha salió Nerit el cual estaba herido y parecía que tenía el brazo izquierdo roto-

Hola alguien...ayuden me,...por favor -se escuchaban lamentaciones de parte suya-

No ha de ser importante -dijo Luceli tranquila regresando a su sueño, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy se levanto, preparo su rutina y decidió salir un momento al centro para relajarse, usaba unos Jeans azul oscuro, una playera de manga larga de color vino y una chamarra negra junto a unos tiñes azul y blanco, Luceli hizo su rutina diaria, pero en ves de ponerse su traje para ir a cortar o quedarse en casa se puso unos Jeans de mezclilla, una blusa azul y unos tenias azules en un todo claro y por ultimo una chamarra color roja, los dos habían salido sin que se dieran cuenta al mismo destino, Luceli se puso unos audífonos conectados a su teléfono y escogió una canción llamada Try Everything de una película infantil sobre animales- que bonita canción -dijo sonriendo y se subió al autobús, vio la ciudad era grande y algo amplia, los edificios eran en su mayoría blancos, la ciudad pasaba por algunas montañas dejando que ver que había casa en la zona de los cerros, esas casas estaban cubiertas con los árboles era un vista hermosa de donde antes era su casa, siguió viendo por la ventana y vio mas haya la ciudad central, sin saberlo Izanamy estaba caminando con tranquilidad viendo la ciudad tratando de calmar sus pensamientos-

Las calles estaban repletas de gente, paso por un parque de juegos para jóvenes y niños, había algunos jóvenes jugando fútbol otros niños estaban con sus familias pasando el rato, la barda de alambre los separa de los juegos que hacían los otros jóvenes, como el invierno apenas estaba terminando los botones de cerezo apenas empezarían a florecer, había algunos árboles con botones de cerezos, el viento sopló y un botón cayó en la mano derecha de Izanamy, lo vio y recordó la ultima vez que estuvo por ahí, a su mismo tiempo Luceli pasaba por otro parque pero este era de tipo natural había algunas personas jugando con calma o pasando el rato, Luceli sonrió con algo de tristeza sintiendo que había perdido algo importante, el viento sopló y un pequeño de cerezo estaba cayendo frente a ella, lo tomo y se quedo extrañada era muy extraño ver botones de cerezo antes del verano, vio el parque y tuvo un recuerdo, el recuerdo de ambos fue el mismo.

Apenas el veranos estaba llegando a la mitad y todos los niños del jardín de niños estaban llegando con su maestra, los niños estaban inquietos por jugar, Izanamy y Luceli salieron corriendo con una pelota especial hecha para jugar entre ellos, jugaban entre ellos divirtiéndose, cuando terminaron con la pelota comenzaron a correr tratando de trapear al otro, en eso Izanamy trato de ponerse a cuatro patas como un animal, Luceli se quedo confundida pero vio como Izanamy estaba corriendo hacia ella haciendo sonidos de rugidos, Luceli se rió y comenzó a correr mientras Izanamy la perseguía, cuando la atrapo le cayo encima y los dos rodaron en el suelo encima del otro, cayeron cerca de un árbol de cerezos y se cubrieron de flores la cabeza.

Luceli sonrió por ese recuerdo un momento y luego siguió su camino igual que Izanamy, los dos siguieron su camino viendo que otras cosas podría ofrecer la ciudad central, Izanamy paso por un gimnasio viendo que había niños practicando sus poderes, de esos niños había una pequeña con un medallón en forma de lobo, parecía que no tenía más de seis años, estiro las manos y creo una pequeña esfera de energía, la esfera de energía creció un momento pero termino explotando frente a ella, la pequeña niña cayo de espaldas pero se levanto y volvió a practicar, eso le saco una sonrisa nostálgica a Izanamy, con Luceli ella paso por un hospital y vio por una ventana una sala de juegos, vio como un niño estaba en una terapia para volver a caminar, parecía que sus piernas habían sido rotas, sintió lastima y una poco de tristeza, el niño se cayo pero se volvió a levantar y siguió su terapia, por un momento Luceli no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar en Izanamy también, solo se fue y siguió con su caminata, cuando terminaron su caminata los dos llegaron al mismo centro comercial pero Luceli estaba en la entrada trasera, cuando paso cerca de la área de de carga escucho como unos sujetos estaban hablando entre ellos.

Estamos listo el objetivo está dentro de la plaza estamos listos recuerden que esa chica es nuestro objetivo no la vayan a confundir -dijo uno de los sujetos, estaba usando un traje de conserje y frente a el estaban otros seis más vestidos con íbero les de conserje color azul pálido, Luceli escucho bien lo que dijo pero prefirió entrar al centro comercial a esperar que clase de ataque efectuarían, entro a ver que había dentro pero se llevo una gran sorpresa de ver que todo estaba rodeado de gente y por montones, había gente comprando y comprando cosas, se sorprendió bastante hasta que escucho un leve grito de alguien-

Es la perrita mas bonita que eh visto -dijo un joven sonriendo, se volteo y vio a Izanamy cargando a la pequeña perrita de color café en sus manos, la perrita comenzó a olerlo un poco y comenzó a llamarlo en la cara haciéndolo reír- tranquila quien es una bonita perrita? -le rasco la cabeza haciendo que la cachorra se pusiera feliz, la bajo y se retiró, Luceli decidió seguirlo a un distancia algo segura para ella, Izanamy siguió diferente tiendas hasta que se si pro unos audífonos grandes de color rojo que conecto a su celular y siguió su camino de momento, quería ver que cosas encontraba por ahí, respiro hondo y parecía en una leve aura blanca lo cubrió, sintió un cierto aroma en el aire, sintió dos aromas conocidos el primero estaba cerca y lo hizo sonreír, trato de girarse cuando Luceli se dio cuenta se escondió detrás de una planta, Izanamy se rió un poco, el segundo aroma lo hizo gruñir un poco ese aroma lo odiaba bastante, solo siguió caminando y Luceli asomo su cabeza para verlo retirarse, lo siguió e Izanamy se metió en un pasillo rumbo al baño, Luceli lo siguió sin darse cuenta a donde iba, el siguió su camino y llego a la puerta, entro con calma pero Luceli decidió seguirlo-

Por que abra entrado aquí? -dijo Luceli seria- como sea debo hablar con el -empujó la puerta- Izanamy debo hablar contigo -entero seria pero su cara se sonrojó al ver un fila de chicos en los orinales orinando con calma, los chicos se pusieron tensos y luego sonrieron sonrojados incluyendo a Izanamy, Luceli dio un leve grito y salió corriendo de ese lugar con la cara roja- era el baño de hombres! Qué horror! -cayo al suelo desmayada mientras su cabeza sacaba vapor por la vergüenza, después de un rato fue despertando cuando sintió algo frío en su mejilla izquierda, despertó rápido y lo que estaba en su cabeza fue retirado- que paso?

Te desmayaste después de que te metiste al baño de hombres -dijo Izanamy a su lado, los dos estaban en una banca de la plaza mientras Izanamy tenía lo que parecía ser dos vasos con refresco o algo frío- tuve que convencer a los de seguridad que no eras una loca pervertida

Pervertida? -Luceli paso a tener la cara roja de nuevo y los ojos grandes y brillosos- hay que vergüenza -se tapo la cara con las manos y bajo la cabeza-

Ya olvídalo -Izanamy sonrió y extendió uno de los vasos que tenía con el- vamos debes estar cansada después de todo lo que sudaste en el suelo

Tu me trajiste aquí? -dijo Luceli sonrojada y tomo el vaso e Izanamy asintió- gracias, pero que les dijiste? -Luceli alzo una ceja e Izanamy lo comenzó a recordar, tenía a Luceli en sus brazos, mientras el tenía los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa algo extraña por el miedo-

Les dije que estabas molesta conmigo y que me estabas siguiendo porque eras muy terca y querías una explicación importante nada mas, los guardias nos dejaron ir con la advertencia de que no te acercaras al baño de hombres -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y Luceli se sonrojo un poco sintiendo una profunda vergüenza- por que me estabas siguiendo?

Te diste cuenta? -dijo Luceli sorprendida- pero fui muy cuidadosa

Si pero recuerda que mi espíritu es el de un lobo puedo detectar a personas a dos kilómetros de mi -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- tu aroma es uno de los poco que siempre recuerdo

Ya veo había olvidado ese detalle de que eras un lobo -dijo Luceli sonriendo- también recuerdo que cuando aprendías a andar en bicicleta te caías constantemente y llorabas por unas simples rodillas raspadas

Oye eso no deberías contarlo -dijo Izanamy con algo de pena- cuando eras una niña terminaste atorada en un árbol y colgada de cabeza mostrando los calzones por una hora

Que? -Luceli se sonrojo y le pego el refresco a la cara- eres un tonto no deberías contar eso e frente de la gente -Cerro los ojos sonrojada- espera me recuerdas? Y no te sorprende

Perfecto me lo contó todo en un mensaje de texto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Luceli se quedo sentada sujetando el vaso con ambas manos- así que me recuerdas no? -Luceli asintió y parecía que tenía una mirada triste- que tienes?

Perdóname -dijo Luceli intranquila- perdóname, enserio perdoname -Luceli lloro un poco- por tu accidente pensé que habías muerto y yo tuve la culpa todo por que me confié, si me hubiera defendido no te hubieras lastimado -Luceli lloro un poco-

Luceli tu no tienes la culpa de nada Roxan la tiene y ella jamás volverá lo se -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Luceli levanto la vista- vamos no es tu culpa ella era una antipática y materialista además estoy bien no te preocupes

Pero dime es verdad que te vas a casar con ella? -dijo Luceli algo decaída-

Eso es mentira -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- es verdad mi madre pensaba casarme con ella pero el matrimonio fue roto por mi padre y por mi abuelo dejando a mi madre con las ganas de casarme ala fuerza

Entonces que paso con ella? -dijo Luceli sonando contenta-

Su padre es el presidente de la ciudad pero solo se eso -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y se rasco la cabeza-

Entonces dime algo -dijo Luceli nerviosa- tu...sal...sal...

Luceli quieres al cine conmigo? -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y Luceli lo vio confundida y sonrojada- si vamos ya que estamos aquí, es domingo y todo esta lleno además podremos ponernos al día claro si quieres

Si claro -dijo Luceli sonriendo, los dos entraron a ver una película algo lo a y sangrienta de un loco de traje rojo y negro haciendo cosas raras, después de la película los dos pasearon por la plaza viendo di referentes tiendas- dime después del incidente que te paso?

Bueno digamos que gracias a unas cirugías quede casi como nuevo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- para poder curarme por completo necesitaba toda la fuerza que tuviera y para eso necesitaba más poder, mi abuelo me entreno y me enseñó todo lo que yo se

El también es un peleador? -dijo Luceli interesada-

Si lo era en sus tiempo de joven pero ahora es un abuelo normal con un espíritu del tigre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- que hay de ti que te paso?

No mucho, mi hermana y yo estamos distanciadas por los horarios de la escuela y la familia, mi madre falleció hace diez años poco después de tu accidente -dijo Luceli decaída-

Lo lamento -dijo Izanamy con algo de pena-

No importa se que nunca olvidare a mi madre por que tengo el espíritu que ella tenía -dijo Luceli sonriendo tomando su collar con la imagen de Byakun- Byakun siempre me acompaña

Entonces Byakun desciende de tu madre -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- mi lobo es solo mío los poderes descienden de mis padres

Ya veo -Luceli e Izanamy siguieron hablando entre ellos por rato mas hasta que en una vuelta Izanamy sintió el aroma de alguien que lo hizo enojar- que tienes?

Sígueme -Izanamy la tomo de la mano, avanzó y se escondió en la tarda a una segunda plaza mas pequeña, abrazo a Luceli y le tapo un poco la boca- no hagas ruido -Luceli estaba sonrojada por la cercanía de sus cuerpos el uno con el otro, Izanamy solo vio como apareció una chica de cabello café rizado, usaba un vestido negro y estaba cargando varias bolsas de compras junto a otras dos chicas, ellas estaban hablando sonriendo hasta que se fueron, lo que llamó la atención fue que esta chica tenía un collar de oro con una gema azul con forma de zorro- bien ya se fueron -se escucharon algunos murmullos e Izanamy bajo la mirada viendo que Luceli estaba sonriendo con la boca abierta y los ojos hechos espiral con la cara roja- Luceli perdón -la soltó con cuidado pero Luceli seguía igual de roja y con los ojos en forma de espiral mientras sonreía-

No...te preocupes...yo también lo..lo...lo siento -dijo Luceli nerviosa mientras pedía disculpas- vamos a...por..haya...-camino de forma rígida como si fuera un robot, avanzó dando pasos largos para ella, Izanamy se quedo confundido viendo como temblaba al caminar-

Estas caminando un poco extraña -dijo Izanamy confundido, después de un rato los dos estaban en unas bancas listos para comer un rato- listo es hora de la gloria -reveló una hamburguesa con carne y queso dobles- mi favorita

Te gusta mucho la carne -dijo Luceli sorprendida por la hamburguesa mientras ella tenía una sencilla- bueno gracias por la comida -los dos comenzaron a comer con calma hasta que terminaron y algo en la televisión del centro le llamo la atención a Luceli- oye mira es una noticia del héroe lobo -sonrío vieron en la pantalla de un joven usando un traje negro con una capucha cubriéndole el rostro y una bufanda azul oscura en la boca-

En otras noticias el héroe lobo nos ha salvado de una amenaza grave, hace dos días el ferri que daba de la estación central a la ciudad vecina sufrió una descompostura gracias a un ladrón, el joven lobo entro por la ventana y derrotó con facilidad al ladrón dejándolo inconsciente -aparecieron imágenes del peleador vestido de negro golpeando a un joven vestido de rojo en la pantalla- pero usando sus poderes logró detener el tren y salvo a las personas una vez mas este héroe es realmente admirable -en la pantalla aparecieron imágenes del joven disparando energía oscura directo al aire frente al tren pequeño causando algunas ondas de fuerza y explosión frenando mas el tren hasta detenerlo-

Vaya ese joven es fuerte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si pero yo descubriré quien es -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Izanamy alzo una ceja confundido- es obvio que oculta su identidad por alguna razón pero yo pienso descubrir quien es en verdad para mostrarlo ante el mundo -Luceli estaba sonriendo mientras que a Izanamy le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza- el me salvo una vez demostrando que era por mucho mas fuerte

Como paso eso? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Hace tres años estaba en la oficina de mi padre ayudándolo como siempre, un día hubo un incendio en el segundo piso y había gente atrapada, mi padre me hizo subir al techo mientras el ayudaba a sacar a los demás empleados atrapados, tuve que usar mis poderes creando garras en las manos y trepe el muro desde el exterior, cuando llegue al techo este estaba rodeado por las llamas encontré los cilindros con agua dentro eran suficientemente grandes para llenar el edificio con agua, corrí hacia ellos y trate de abrirlos pero me queme un poco mas manos al hacerlo, no me rendí y seguí tratando de abrirle a la llave pero no funcionaba, cuando me di cuenta el héroe estaba junto a mi y le dio un golpe al cilindro haciéndole un agujero, concentro más energía y golpeo los demás haciendo que el agua cayera en el edificio, salvo muchas vidas pero en como lo hizo me llamo mucho la atención es un héroe eso es verdad, pero quiero saber quien es y quiero enfrentarlo -Luceli levanto el puño seria mientras Izanamy estaba sorprendido por el relato-

Ya veo debe ser cosa de orgullo -dijo Izanamy nervioso, después de un rato los dos estaban por irse cuando se escucho una explosión al fondo de la tienda- que esta pasando?! -toda la gente salió corriendo y gritando, los dos jóvenes fueron corriendo hacia donde había sido el ataque y vieron que la parte superior de la tienda, que era un techo corto, se había derrumbado, una joven trataba de sacar a un muchacho que estaba debajo de una roca, Izanamy se acercó y expulso un ocho de poder azul, levanto la roca con sus manos dejándole espacio al muchacho para que saliera-

Déjeme ayudarlos -dijo Luceli tranquila, jalo al muchacho de un brazo y lo pudo sacar con facilidad-

Gracias por ayudarnos -dijo la chica viendo que su amigo estaba herido de las piernas-

Que ocurrió aquí? -dijo Luceli seria-

No lo sabemos...solo se...escucho una explosión...ahí dentro creo que hay personas atrapadas...dentro de la tienda -dijo el muchacho entre cortado soportando las heridas de su cuerpo, se escucharon los gritos de las personas del otro lado, se escucharon las explosión más leves como de energía y un poco de humo, del otro lado había una multitud asustada sentada en l suelo y un hombre calvo usando ropa negra y traje militar negro los estaba viendo a todos molesto-

Escuche me escoria solo denme a la hija del presidente y nadie morirá por mi mano -dijo el hombre serio, las personas retrocedieron asustadas con algo de pánico, dos chicas empujaron a la chica de cabello rosado con el vestido negro y el collar de zorro de oro- bien tu bienes conmigo Roxan -la sujeto del brazo derecho y la atrajo-

Suéltame! -Roxan grito asustad pero el hombre solo la empujó con fuerza tirándola al suelo, Roxan quedo acostada en el suelo y tres sujetos quedaron frente a ella-

Átenla y llévensela -dijo el hombre y los dos sujetos asintieron, uno sujeto a Roxan del cabello y la jalo mientras ella gritaba de dolor- mientras tu! -señalo a un sujeto vestido como el pero tenía el cabello rubio y corto hasta los hombros- mátalos!

Dijiste que no nos matarías -dijo un hombre anciano asustado-

No, yo dije que no morirían por mi mano mas nunca dije que no morirían por la mano de otro -dijo el hombre sonriendo y todos se asustaron, del otro lado del muro Izanamy y Luceli escucharon todo-

Debemos hacer algo no podemos permitirlo -dijo Luceli seria- Ruge Byakun! -Luceli grito haciendo que su traje de pelea apareciera en un resplandor blanco- aun lado destruiré el muro -todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por una delgada línea de energía-

Así solo terminaras lastimando a los que están detrás del muro -dijo Izanamy serio, dio unos pasos mientras su cuerpo brillaba de un color azul y blanco- Resplandece con fuerza Shiro Zangetsu -el traje de Izanamy se materializó en un resplandor- déjame esto a mi aun tenemos tiempo -Luceli asintió mientras que Izanamy concentro una esfera de energía en su mano derecha, movió un poco la muñeca y la esfera tomo forma de una katana japonesa- Mangetsu! -lanzó un golpe vertical soltando una onda de energía azul cortando dl muro y luego este término con un gran agujero, los dos entraron corriendo y vieron que la gente estaba asustada viendo como el hombre hizo materializar tenazas de Mantis en sus manos, las trenzas eran verdes y estaban cubiertas por un resplandor de energía, estaba por atacar a un niño con la tenaza pero el pequeño desapareció en un momento evitando el ataque-

Quien fue? -dijo el hombre sorprendido viendo que Izanamy había atrapado al pequeño niño en sus brazos- quien eres tu?

Solo soy un chico de preparatoria que tiene una loba como espíritu acompañante -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y se puso de pie- Luceli déjame esto a mi este sujeto no es muy fuerte, el calvo debió haberse ido por la parte de atrás

Yo me quedare aquí no te pienso dejar solo -dijo Luceli seria e Izanamy sonrió-

Bueno desacuerdo acabaré rápido -Izanamy volvió a manifestar su espada en las manos mientras que el hombre rubio se reía-

Yo me llamo Zen maestro del estilo de la Mantis real de la energía -dijo sonriendo- no podrás ni hacer ningún rasguño

Ya lo veremos y luego me dirás donde esta tu jefe o por que atacaron aquí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Cállate! -Zen grito molesto y su cuerpo se iluminó de color verde- Cuchilla de viento! -lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando una una onda de viento-

Esa técnica es muy fácil de hacer! -Izanamy grito lanzando un corte vertical soltando una onda de viento azul,velos dos ataques chocaron formando una ventisca en el campo, Zen avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe vertical e Izanamy levanto la espada a de forma horizontal deteniendo el ataque dejando una honda de viento e impacto, las personas se asustaron un poco por la fuerza, Zen iba a lanzando un golpe con su mano libere pero Izanamy le dio una patada en la muñeca y se alejó de un salto, Zen avanzó y lanzó varios ataques en diferentes direcciones soltando ondas de energía Izanamy estaba saltando de lado a lado enviando los ataques, Izanamy concentro energía en su mano izquierda y creo una segunda katana, lanzó un corte vertical con ambas y choco con las tenazas de Zen dejando una onda de impacto y viendo, Sen siguió lanzando varios ataques, Izanamy los esquivo bajo el cuerpo y lanzó un corte en diagonal de forma ascendente y choco con la tenazada recta de Zen, Zen lanzó un corte horizontal e Izanamy salto y giro en el aire dandole una patada en la cabeza con el talón, Zen se enojo y lanzó un ataque cruzado soltando dos ondas de energía de forma cruzada, Izanamy levanto las espadas dejándolas cruzadas frente a el y estuvo el ataque por su cuenta, enterró los pies en el suelo mientras el ataque lo seguía empujando, Luceli se preocupo por dl pero Izanamy giro liberando energía, extendió los brazos soltando una onda cortante cruzada destruyendo el ataque de Zen-

Impresionante -dijo Luceli sorprendida, Izanamy le dio una mirada serio y le hizo una señal con la cabeza- que? -vio a la gente y entendió- si vengan rápido -la gente se levanto y comenzó a salir por el agujero que Izanamy había hecho con su ataque-

No los dejare escapar -Zen levanto el brazo derecho concentrando energía en su mano, estaba por lanzar un ataque pro Izanamy de color frente a el y le sujeto el brazo con la manos,lo atrajo y le dio un cabezazo en la cara, Zen se quejó e Izanamy lo fue empujando, dio un leve salto y le dio una patada en las costillas haciendo que se estrellara contra un estante con objetos- maldito -Zen estaba molesto y salió de los escombros- No los dejare escapar! -Zen creo sus trenzas y avanzó corriendo, Izanamy ilumino su cuerpo y apareció frente a el, le dio una patada en la cara y Zen le dio un golpe en la cara con el puño envuelto en energía-

Es mas fuerte -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, los dos se alejaron y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, sus ataques eran rápidos y estaban cubiertos por energía, todos las personas se alejaron viendo que el suelo se agrietaba y la energía iba aumentando, Luceli estaba sorprendida viendo los ataques de ambos-

Son muy fuertes -dijo Luceli sorprendida, en un momento Zen se distrajo e Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara tirándolo al suelo de espalda, lo sujeto de la pierna derecha y lo lanzó a un lado, Luceli reaccionó y corrió hacia donde el iba a impactar, cuando apareció concentro energía en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe directo en la espalda, Zen grito de dolor y Luceli expulsó poder formando una esfera de energía blanca, la esfera exploto y Zen fue alejándose mas con una herida en la espalda, Izanamy apareció y le dio un golpe con el brazo derecho directo en el pecho, Zen giro en medio del aire y cayó al suelo de cara dejando agrietado el suelo- bien creo que no podrá levantarse

Lo dudo -dijo Izanamy tranquilo, entre las cosas encontró unas esposas de metal y se las puso en la mano para que no se pudiera mover o atacar- bien -lo levanto y lo sentó contra la pared- hay reacciona -le dio un golpe y Zen apenas reaccionó- que buscaban?

A la hija...del presidente...ya verán...que pasara...-Zen cayó inconsciente por las heridas e Izanamy lo lanzó contra una pared-

Por que querían a la hija? -dijo Luceli confundida, afuera en el centro de la plaza se escucho que una televisión se encendió y todos fueron a ver-

Atención idiotas conformistas -dijo el hombre calvo de hace unos momentos- me llamo Horn y este ataque fue idea mía, la razón sencillo -en la pantalla el hombre se movió dejando ver a Roxan atada a una silla llorando- quiero mas 15 millones de Yenes para salvarle la vida a este pobre chica, también eh dejado a un guerrero salvaje dentro de la tienda que los ira matando uno a unos -las personas entraron en pánico- y si piensan en escapar las puertas están conectadas a bombas sensoriales, un simple roce de alguien o que una puerta se abra volaran en mil pedazos -todos se asustaron por lo dicho- ha y algo mas quiero el dinero en menos de una hora o la matare y también a ustedes es todo -la transmisión se corto e Izanamy golpeó una barra de seguridad-

Maldito no te saldrás con la tuya -Izanamy gruño con fuerza-

Iza contrólate debemos pensar las cosas un poco mejor -dijo Luceli tranquila-

Creo tener una idea pero para eso tendré que revelarte algo que no se lo he dicho a nadie y quiero que lo mantengas en secreto -dijo Izanamy serio y Luceli asintió- sígueme

A donde vamos? -dijo Luceli confundida-

A salvar a la hija del presidente -dijo Izanamy serio-


	7. Chapter 7

**Salvando a una niña presidencial**

En el capítulo anterior Izanamy se topó con Luceli la cual estuvo siguiéndolo en el centro comercial metiendo se en algunos problemas para encontrarlo, al final Izanamy la encontró y comenzaron a hablar para retomar su vieja amistad de cuando eran niños, la tarde siguió de forma normal hasta que el centro comercial fue tomado por una banda de pandilleros los cuales raptaron a una chica y tenían de rehenes a todos los compradores del centro comercial, Izanamy se enfrentó y derrotó a uno de la banda llevándose pocas heridas, pero ahora todos estaban atrapados en el centro comercial sin saber cómo salir ya que el centro estaba rodeado de explosivos, la gente estaba asustada y reunida en la primera planta esperando a la policia y las demandas de parte de Horn, mientras tanto Izanamy estaba aún en su forma liberada inclinado sobre el muro de una de las tiendas de brazos cruzados y Luceli estaba frente a él algo molesta y alterada-

No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada Izanamy debemos hacer algo -dijo Luceli sería pero Izanamy seguía con los ojos cerrados recargado sobre la pared- ¿qué tanto piensas?

Tengo una idea pero no será sencilla para salir y puede que algo arriesgada -dijo Izanamy serio y Luceli le puso atención- la segunda planta tiene un estacionamiento a nivel de la planta que da con un Puente, la cosa es que los sensores de movimientos de las puertas pueden detectar nuestro movimiento y activar las trampas así que debemos alejarnos

Todas las puertas y salidas de emergencias están custodiadas -dijo Luceli sería- además esos sujetos nos deben estar vigilando en la tienda

Exacto en la tienda de la parte principal pero los únicos lugares que no pueden vigilar son las tiendas sencillas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Ya que esas tiendas son pequeñas y sin vigilancias -dijo Luceli sonriendo- si tiene sentido pero eso ¿en que nos ayuda?

Sencillo destruiremos el muro y haremos un agujero para salir -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- si atacamos los dos juntos en un solo punto podremos hacer un agujero lo suficientemente grande para los dos -Luceli asintio- vamos a la de colchones -los dos fueron corriendo pasaron a la primera planta y fueron corriendo hasta la parte sur y más aislada del lugar, mucha gente los vio a ambos confundidos hasta que llegaron a un tienda llena de colchones y se toparon con una encargada de ese lugar-

Jóvenes ¿qué piensan hacer? -dijo la encargada confundida, los dos comenzaron a expulsar un poder blanco de sus cuerpos, el poder aumento mientras él aura de Izanamy se hacía de un color azul marino y el poder de Luceli se hacía azul claro, los dos retrajeron el brazo derecho formando una esfera de energía- ¡esperen no lo hagan!

¡Golpe de tigre! -Luceli grito lanzado un golpe soltando la esfera de color azul pálido-

¡Meteoros de Luz! -Izanamy grito lanzando un golpe con el puño derecho soltando varias esferas de color blancas y azules, los dos ataques dieron al muro dejando un leve perforación, los dos siguieron golpeando mientras el muro comenzaba a destrozarse y la encargada gritaba al ver la luz y la energía, la energía termino pasando el muro hasta dejar un agujero muy grande- ¡lo logramos!

Bien señorita dígale a los compradores que hay una salida en esta tienda rápido -dijo Luceli sonriendo, la encargada asintio y los dos salieron en un salto tratando de evitar el mayor contacto con la pared, cuando vieron en la pared no había nada solo escombros, ningún hilo o explosivo-

No hay nada que extraño -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Debió poner los explosivos en otro lado pero no tenemos tiempo para detectar o buscarlos -dijo Luceli sería- Izanamy los lobos tienen el mejor olfato de todos tú puedes hayan a la chica por el olor de su perfume o por sus huellas anda rastrea

En primera soy un lobo no un navajo o perro de cazeria -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y un poco ofendido- segundo necesito saber qué clase de olor tiene o si tuviera alguna prenda o perfume de ella podría rastrearla -Luceli trató de pensar en algo hasta que recordó algo-

Si tengo su aroma -dijo Luceli sonriendo- huele mi cuello

¡¿Qué?! -Izanamy grito sonrojado y sorprendido- ¡¿por qué debería hacer eso?!

Me la tope en el baño cuando llegue ella se roció perfume el cual me callo encima, es un perfume muy caro y oloroso, créeme eh estado todo el día tratando de no estornudar -dijo Luceli tranquila-

Bien a ver qué da -dijo Izanamy intranquilo y nervioso, se acercó con calma y comenzó a oler el cuello de Luceli provocando que se sonrojara un poco, en un momento se apretó sujetando su nariz y estornudando con fuerza- ¡qué asco! ¡Creo que me dará gripe de la fea!

¿Verdad que huele muy mal? -dijo Luceli con un tono de burla-

Huele a zorrillo mezclado con orina de perro o gato después de comer atún con cebollas! -Izanamy grito y se tapo la boca tratando de no vomitar- oh creo que voy a vomitar -inflo las mejillas y luego trago- hay creo que me lo trague

Es verdad los lobos tiene el olfato más sensible -dijo Luceli extrañada- pero ¿tienes el olor?

Si lo tengo vamos -dijo Izanamy tranquilo- hay dios lo recordaré por varios años, ah no puedo aguantar -corrió detrás de un muro y vomito, Luceli hizo una mueca del asco e Izanamy regresó limpiándose la boca- bien mientras meditaba tuve una idea

¿Qué clase de idea? -dijo Luceli sería, mientras Izanamy sacaba unas mentas de su bolsillos y se comía-

Esos tipos nos reconocerán por nuestras ropas y aspecto así que tendremos que disfrazarnos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mostrándole una máscara de un héroe de cómics era una máscara blanca con ojos ovalados de Marco morado con una capucha encima de Marco negro-

¿Me tengo que poner eso? -dijo Luceli confundida e Izanamy asintio sonriendo y emocionado- bien lo haré -tomo la máscara y se la puso- esto es ridiculo

Pero te cubre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¿Y tú disfraz? -dijo Luceli confundida e Izanamy solo asintio-

Si te mostraré algo pero prométeme que ocultaras esto, mantenlo en secreto porque solo Bruce y mi familia lo saben, te lo confió a ti nada más -dijo Izanamy serio y Luceli asintio- es en serio ¿puedo confiar en ti para mantener este secreto?

Si somos amigos y puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea no te defraudare -Luceli se levantó la máscara viendo a Izanamy a los ojos, él no noto ninguna señal de duda en ella-

Está bien te lo mostraré -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos se ocultaron detrás de una pared e Izanamy suspiro- Luceli ¿tú sabes que son los guerreros negativos? ¿O los guerreros mixtos?

Bueno eh escuchado historias de los Guerreros Mixtos, son Guerreros que son la unión de dos personas de elementos diferentes y que ellos nacieron con ambos elementos en sus poderes -dijo Luceli sería- pero nunca eh visto uno el último que nació con los poderes mezclados fue hace 100 años y es el único que tenía elementos mezclados como el fuego y la luz

Bueno yo soy un Guerrero Mixto -dijo Izanamy serio y Luceli se sorprendió de escuchar eso- aquí voy haga lo que haga no te asustes -Izanamy cerró los puños y comenzó a expulsar un poder negro de su cuerpo con un borde blanco- aúlla en la oscuridad, no temas a lo que veas o escuches, solo muévete en la oscuridad como uno y cubre la tierra de tu propio poder, estalla tu poder Kuroi Zangetsu -comenzó a gritar un poco haciendo que el poder en su cuerpo flameará bastante, su ropa comenzó a cambiar de color, su gabardina se volvió azul oscuro muy fuerte, en sus muñecas apareció una armadura negra con borde blanco brillante ajustado a sus brazos tan largos hasta los codos de forma triangular, su pantalón seguida del mismo color pero apareció un cinturón azul oscuro metálico, en el hombro izquierdo aparecieron tres marcas de forma alargada desde el hombro al borde del pecho, el cuello estaba levantado pero en la parte de atrás tenía un gorro de borde blanco con un lobo de perfil en el frente de color blanco, por último sus botas ahora eran negras con el borde superior blanco y la suela del mismo color mientras el resto brillaba, dejo gritar, y Luceli se sorprendió por lo que veía- está es mi forma de la oscuridad la contra parte de Shiro Kuroi, Kuroi Zangetsu

Es sorprendente -dijo Luceli sorprendida- es como si fueras dos mentes en un solo cuerpo

Si pero lo más importante es que solo puedo mantener esta forma una hora no más -dijo Izanamy intranquilo, se puso una capucha que cubría la mitad de su cara y subió un vendaje tapándole la boca hasta la cara- listo vamos debemos rastrear a la hija del presidente y sacarla solo dios sabe lo que le estan haciendo a esa niña -en una especie de bodega de herramientas se podía ver cómo la chica llamada Roxan estaba quejándose atada a una silla-

Hay ya suéltenme, no quiero usar esta silla, la soga está atada muy fuerte me va a marcar, no quiero marcas y mi vestido favorito se está ensuciando mucho con este polvo no quiero, yo quiero irme a casa para comer cangrejito asado -dijo Roxan molesta y soltando quejidos mientras Hirn y su equipo de cinco sujetos se estaban atacando los oídos molestos-

Ya lleva quejándose varios minutos no la aguanto jefe -dijo un chico de piel moderada y cuerpo delgado usando ropa negra- ¿podemos matarla ya?

No debemos esperar la paga por su vida -dijo Horn molesto pero escucho más quejas de parte de Roxan y tomó dos mascaras de tela y se las puso en las orejas- aunque pensándolo mejor matarla suena a una mejor idea que todo esto

¡Ya deja de estarte quejando y de dar tantos lloriqueos niña zorra! -grito un sujeto de estatura algo pequeña de piel blanca con un gorro negro en la cabeza y ropa negra con una voz chillona-

No son lloriqueos, solo son quejas -dijo Roxan molesta- estos si son lloriqueos -los hombres solo se pusieron tensos cuando la vieron respirar más profundo- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Estos hombres malos me quieren hacer cosas malas! ¡Quedó ido a casa y quiero pastel! ¡Quiero pastel quiero pastel! ¡Y quiero las cosas que compre! -grito usando una voz chillona y mientras saltaba en la silla haciendo que se cayera al suelo- ¡Buaaa! ¡Me caí me duele mi hermosa carita! -los hombres se sujetaron las cabezas quejándose del horrible sonido de sus quejas de niña malcriada-

¡Ya basta, basta, basta! ¡Mátenme o cállenla! -dijo Horn llorando un poco mientras se golpeaba la cara en una mesa repetidas veces- ¡no quiero más lloriqueos jaja no quiero buaaaa! -mientras los hombres estaban aguantando los llantos de Roxan Izanamy y Luceli siguieron el olor por unas cuantas calles hasta que llegaron a una bodega de puerta azul, los dos notaron como había tres guardias caminando por la entrada, los dos caminaron y se escondieron detrás de unos tanques de basura-

Hay guardias si atacamos con fuerza alertara a los demás -dijo Luceli sería, Izanamy jalo su manga y vio la hora- ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que pierdas esa transformación?

Unos 43 minutos -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Entendido entonces vamos -dijo Luceli tranquila, Luceli se puso la máscara y caminaron avanzando entre la basura, la bodega estaba frente a un lote de botes de basura grandes y verdes, los dos iban corriendo escondiéndose sin problema- tengo una idea tendré que crear una distracción -Luceli concentro energía en su mano derecha y formó una esfera de energía blanca, salgo a un lado y la disparo frente a los guardias soltando un resplandor, los guardias se quejaron e Izanamy apareció detrás de ellos cayéndoles encima a dos dejándolos inconscientes,ves giró y le dio una patada al tercero justo en el mentón dejandolo inconsciente en el suelo, Izanamy levanto el pulgar, los dos avanzaron y se acercan a ver la bodega, tenía unas escaleras de emergencia en la zona izquierda con una pasarela que daba a una ventana, los dos usaron las escaleras y fueron a la ventana para ver el interior de la bodega, los dos siguieron viendo dentro hasta que vieron a Roxan entre las herramientas-

Bin ahí está -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- pero ¿cómo llegamos ahí?

Son un total de seis pero ese sujeto Horn debe ser el más fuerte -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Si puedo sentir una gran energía que sale de su cuerpo yo lo enfrentó tu haste cargo de los guardias -dijo Izanamy tranquilo

Entendido -dijo Luceli tranquila- atacaré lo más rápido que pueda tú solo alejado bastante -los dos fueron trepando por el techo y vieron el lugar por medio de un agujero, Horn parecia que estaba viendo algo en la mesa frente a él, Izanamy contó del uno al cinco y salto desde el agujero del techo y cayó de píe sobre un sujeto dejandolo inconsciente dejandolo impacto en el suelo, eso alertó a los demás los cuales lo rodearon-

¡Ya se termino tu amenaza! ¡Ahora te derrotaré aquí mismo! -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a Horn el cual se comenzó a reír-

Enserio ¿crees que un niño me puede detener? -dijo Horn con burla, frente a él estaba un control remoto el cual sujeto- si te acercas yo mismo presionaré este botón y haré volar ese centro comercial con toda la gente dentro -Izanamy se quedó quieto un momento mientras Luceli entró por una ventana sin hacer ruido, todos le prestaban atención a Izanamy sin escuchar a Luceli detrás de ellos- ahora mismo té acabas de meter en un buen lío niño, si me haces enojar mataras a los rehenes si te quedas quieto mueres - Luceli se acercó a Horn por la espalda- ¿qué podrás hacer tú solo?

Entonces que bueno que traje refuerzos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Horn se sorprendió por lo que dijo y Luceli le dio una patada al codo con la planta del pie, Horn soltó su control y este voló por el aire-

¡No! -Horn grito molesto y se giró lanzando un golpe pero Luceli solo salto hacia atrás e Izanamy salto hasta tomar el control de la bomba- ¡si rompes ese control yo mismo té romperé el cuello!

Quiero ver que lo intentes -dijo Izanamy molesto y aplicó energía negra en el control destruyendolo por completo- ya no tienes el control y las bombas no se activaron

Ustedes se lo buscaron mátenlos -dijo Horn molesto, los cuatro guardias se fueron acercando a ellos-

Espero que tengas un pan Guerrero de la oscuridad -dijo Luceli algo nerviosa-

Tú confía en mí, hagamos mejor en lo que somos buenos y eso es pelear -dijo Izanamy tranquilo y Luceli asintio,v los cuatro guardias fueron hacia ellos, Izanamy avanzó pero dio salto rodando en el aire pasando a la espalda de los dos, se giró y disparo unas esfera negra y blanca de su mano, el primer guardia la atrapó en sus manos pero el segundo avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy levanto el brazo derecho desviando el golpe y le dio uno al guardia justo en la cara, el guardia retrocedió e Izanamy salto hacia atrás, el primer guardia desvío la esfera a un lado y avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy levanto ambos brazos de forma cruzada desviando el golpe pero el guardia le dio un segundo golpe al mentón alejándolo un momento, el segundo avanzó tratando de atraparlo pero Izanamy reaccionó y bajo el cuerpo, se sostuvo de sus manos y le dio una patada en el estomago con una pierna, el guardia se quejó y cayó a un lado, mientras tanto Luceli estaba seria y quieta con los dos guardias rodeándola, el primer guardia expulsó un poder verde y del suelo salieron rocas que se juntaron en su mano creando una espada de roca, el guardia avanzó lanzando una estocada, Luceli salto a un lado esquivando el golpe, se giró y lanzó una patada de talon dándole al guardia en la espalda, el guardia se quejó pero Luceli volvió a avanzar y le dio un golpe de gancho a las costillas, el guardia se quejó y lanzó un golpe vertical, Luceli levanto los brazos y con sus protectores detuvo el ataque dejando una onda de impacto enterrando sus pies en el suelo-

-Luceli entrecerró los ojos detrás de la mascara con algo de dolor, el segundo guardia avanzó hacia ella y ella salto, el segundo guardia la pasó y disparo una bola de fuego, Luceli grito y extendió los brazos creando una bola blanca de energía que chocó con la boca de fuego causando una ligera explosión, Luceli salió de humo y se quedó en guardia, los dos guardias fueron hacia ella, Luceli extendí los brazos y disparo dos esferas de energía que le dieron a los dos causando una ligera explosión, Luceli volvió a saltara lanzó un golpe soltando una serie de esferas pequeñas de energía, los golpes le dieron al primer guardia rompiendo su espada de energía y luego lo golpearon a él en el cuerpo tirándolo al suelo, Luceli se quedó de pie y en su pose de combate viendo al segundo guardia, concentro energía y avanzó corriendo, el guardia lanzó un golpe y Luceli creó una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano derecha y la extendió, el puño del guardia y la esfera de Luceli chocaron causando una colisión frente a ellos hasta que la pequeña esfera termino explotando afectando a los dos un poco, Luceli tenía la mano un poco herida y el guardia también, el guardia concentro fuego en una mano y se extendió por todo su brazos p, se escucho un fuerte impacto y los otros dos guardias salieron volando chocando con el tercero empujándolo contra una pared, Luceli se dio la vuelta viendo a Izanamy con el traje un poco sucio y algo golpeado-

Gracias -dijo Luceli sonriendo debajo de la máscara-

De nada pero ve y ayuda a la chica yo me hago cargo del calvo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y mantuvo su pose viendo a Horn- ¿qué vas a hacer viejo calvo?

En primera no me estoy quedando calvo si es lo que insinúas -dijo Horn algo molesto, las vendas se hincharon un poco en su cuello- me afeito la cabeza porque siento que me veo Cool

Y se te hinchan las venas del cuello ¿por...? -dijo Izanamy en un tono de burla-

Solo por estar calvo y tener venas en el cuello eso no me convierte en cabeza de p..e -dijo Hirn molesto haciendo que Izanamy se riera un poco y Luceli se sonrojara-

Jajajaja cabeza de p..e -dijo Izanamy riendo un poco-

Por eso odio a los niños -dijo Horn molesto- ¡Cornealo! ¡Bult! -Horn se cubrió de una energía roja en todo el cuerpo, en su cabeza apareció un casco metálico de color rojo con cuernos de todo de color amarillo con tres anillos en cada cuerno, en su pecho apareció un peto ajustado al cuerpo y en sus manos unos guantes con protección larga hasta los codos con la parte de los nudillos de color negro simulando las patas de un toro, Horn sonrio y soplo vapor de su nariz- veamos cómo un lobo puede contra un todo furioso

Deberías saber que cuando me emociono por la batalla me hago más fuerte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, se cruzó de brazos, forcejeo un poco y luego grito extendiendo los brazos soltando una aura negra de su cuerpo, avanzó de un paso y le dio un golpe a Horn en la cabeza, aplicó fuerza y soltó un poder negro de su cuerpo cubriendo a Horn y lo empujó contra la pared, Izanamy se quedó de pie y luego levanto su manga izquierda para ver un reloj- media hora no me queda mucho ¿cómo vas con la chica?

Ya casi -dijo Luceli tranquila, entro a donde estaba Roxan y la levanto del suelo- despreocúpate pronto te sacaremos de aquí

¿El Guerrero lobo negro está contigo? -dijo Roxan sonriendo-

No -dijo Luceli tranquila y Roxan se quejó un poco- pero te vamos sacar de aquí en lo que el pelea

Yo prefería ser salvada por ese valiente guerrero -dijo Roxan sonando de forma soñadora- que me cargue en sus fuertes brazos y me de un beso -en un momento se imaginó a sí misma vestida con un traje de princesa blanco siendo cargada por Izanamy en fu forma oscura, en la realidad Roxan estaba sonriendo sonrojada mientras Luceli parecía que estaba sintiendo vergüenza por escuchar medio disparaste, en su máscara se reflejó que entrecerró los ojos y le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Bien te voy a desatar y podremos irnos con calma -dijo Luceli con algo de vergüenza-

Hay suéltame que quiero un el Guerrero Lobo negro me salve -dijo Roxan irritada-

¿Todavía no? -dijo Izanamy algo desesperado viendo a las dos chicas-

En eso estoy tratando de trabajar -dijo Luceli algo desesperada por la forma de actuar de Roxan, se fijó en Izanamy y noto como Horn estaba detrás de él- ¡Cuidado! -Izanamy se dio la vuelta pero Horn le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Izanamy fue empujado on mucha fuerza y termino impactado en una pared dejando un agujero con la forma de su cuerpo- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Dime algo! -Luceli grito preocupada pero Izanamy se quejó y se separó del agujero-

¡Maldito ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso?! -Roxan grito molesta-

Ahora estoy molesto -dijo Horn serio- los voy a hacer pedazos a todos

Perdí de vista a mi oponente por un minuto fui un descuidado -dijo Izanamy serio, la parte derecha de su máscara en la mejilla se había roto, se levanto y camino hacia Horn- bien términos con esto

¡Bien! ¡Te haré pedazos hasta que no quede nada! -grito Horn molesto, Izanamy grito expulsando poder, avanzó y lanzó un golpe mientras Horn lanzó un golpe también, los dos cruzaron brazos y se golpearon en la cara mutuamente, Izanamy avanzó y los dos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas de forma rápida, Luceli y Roxan pudieron levantarse pero la pelea seguia entre los dos, se creaban pequeños impactos por los golpes de ambos, Izanamy estaba aplicando dueño mientras esquivaba y lanzaba golpes a Horn, Horn bajo el cuerpo y siguió lanzando golpes, se podía ver cómo manchas rojas y negras estaban entre los dos hasta que Izanamy le dio un golpeen la cara a Horn haciendo que se cortara su labio y escupiera un poco de sangre, Izanamy concentro energía negra en su mano izquierda y le dio un golpe directo a Horn en el estomago, aplicó más fuerza y libero una esfera de energía negra que empujó a Horn hasta el techo, Horn se giró y sujeto una viga del techo con sus manos-

¡No se queden aquí váyanse! -Izanamy grito serio, Luceli ayudó a Roxan a pararse y las dos salieron corriendo, Horn apareció y sujeto a Izanamy de las costillas con sus manos, lo apreto no fuerza y lo levanto, Izanamy estaba quejándose tratando de soltarse pero el agarre de Horn era muy fuerte, Izanamy levanto la pierna derecha y le dio una patada en la cara, Horn se quejó e Izanamy se giró dándole una patada en la cabeza con el talón, Luceli dejó la puerta abierta y Roxan se quedó afuera de momento, Horn lanzó un golpe e Izanamy salto a un lado esquivando el golpe que dio en el suelo, el suelo comenzó a temblar un poco y Horn levanto una gran roca con su mano derecha, la lanzó con fuerza e Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando la roca la cual se destruyo al momento de impactar, Horn avanzó entre la roca y le dio un golpe a Izanamy directo en el cuerpo lanzándolo hasta la pared y lo estrelló, Horn fue hacia el corriendo y extendió su rodilla derecha, Izanamy salió de las rocas y salto a un lado esquivando el ataque el cual rompió la pared, Izanamy se colocó detrás del agujero y extendió su brazo creando una bola negra de energía, Horn salió corriendo del humo-

Toma esto toro -Luceli disparo una bola blanca de energía y le dio a Horn en el cuerpo causando una ligera explosión, Luceli se colocó a un lado de Izanamy y los dos extendieron un brazo creando una bola de energía y la dispararon contra el causando una ligera explosión, los dos fueron corriendo hacia el, Horn lanzó un golpe horizontal pero los dos saltaron a un lado, Luceli avanzó y le dio un golpe de gancho al mentón, se giró y le dio una patada en las costillas, Horn cayó al suelo y rodó pero Izanamy apareció a su derecha y le dio una patada en las costillas, Horn lo sujeto del brazo izquierdo y lo lanzó contra la pared dejando que se quejara, Luceli grito y apareció frente a él envuelta en energía, lanzó una serie de golpes contra el dejando marcas blancas y azules en su cuerpo, parte de su armadura se rompió y Horn uso a Izanamy para golpear a Luceli, los dos cayeron al suelo heridos pero se volvieron a levantar, los dos expulsaron poder igual que Horn pero Izanamy concentro energía en su mano derecha creando algo parecido a una espada negra, Luceli tomó su mano y aplicó energía dejando que la espada creciera un poco más y tuviera una cubierta blanca de energía, Horn junto rocas que estaban cerca de él creando unas bola de roca, la lanzó y los dos saltaron esquivando el ataque, Izanamy bajo y le dio un corte en diagonal a Horn dejando una línea de energía que terminó explotando ligeramente en su cuerpo, el cuerno izquierdo de Horn termino cortado, su pecho y cuerpo recibieron una ligera cortada, la explosión fue algo ligera y Horn cayó derrotado al suelo, después de unos minutos Izanamy y Luceli estaban acompañando a Roxan a salir de donde estaban mientras Luceli estaba ayudando a Izanamy a caminar un poco-

¿Estás bien? -dijo Luceli preocupada viendo como Izanamy sudaba y se quejaba de dolor-

Si descuida solo necesito descansar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Gracias por la ayuda pero ahora yo quiero saber quiénes son ustedes -dijo Roxan sonriendo viendo a los dos Guerreros-

No, lo siento pero nos tenemos que ir -dijo Izanamy calmado mientras Roxan puso una mirada enojada- vamonos -Luceli asintio y los dos desaparecieron-

¡Esperen! -Roxan grito y trato de atraparlos pero ellos fueron más rápidos y se fueron de ahí en un rápido movimiento, los dos aparecieron en otro extremo un poco más apartados, Izanamy dio un paso pero cayó al suelo mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco-

¿Qué te pasa? -dijo Luceli preocupada, Izanamy perdió su transformación volviendo a la normalidad pero los golpes en su cuerpo seguían presentes, Luceli se quitó la máscara y lo comenzó a revisar-

Solo necesito que me des un poco de energía es todo -dijo Izanamy intranquilo, Luceli asintio y pasó sus manos por su espalda dándole energía en todo el cuerpo- gracias realmente me salvaste por un segundo pensé que iba a perder -sonrío provocando un ligero sonrojo en Luceli-

Bueno estabas en peligro y yo fui para ayudarte eso fue todo -dijo Luceli sonrojada pero algo sería- mira nada más como terminaste golpeado por pelear con alguien tan fuerte -se escucharon unas sirenas de policía y vieron como los policías llegaron a la escena- bien aparece que nos podemos ir con más calma -Izanamy asintio y los dos se fueron con calma, después de un rato Izanamy estaba vendado y estaba recostado en su cama-

Fuiste un imprudente -su collar de color negro brillo y se escucho la voz de Kuroi-

Oye al menos derrotamos a ese sujeto y nada malo paso -dijo Izanamy tranquilo mientras Shiro estaba afuera y tratando de dormir en su cama-

No hablo de eso -dijo Kuroi serio- me refiero a que no debiste darles la espalda a tu oponente por eso te golpe y aprovecho para golpearte todavía más fuiste un descuidado

Ya no lo regañes tanto al menos logró su objetivo -dijo Shiro sonriendo, Kuroi ya no contesto y se quedó dentro del collar- ese de mi hermano siempre nos trae problemas

Bueno el me lo advirtió pero sabes gracias Luceli pudimos salir de ahí antes de que la fusión se volviera inestable -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- además pude sentir como ayudaste a ese tal Byakun a darme poder -Shiro levanto una oreja poniendo atención y se sonrojo- también gracias Kuroi por mezclar las energías y salvarme

Mejor duérmete -dijo Kuroi algo molesto-

Jejeje que sensible -dijeron Izanamy y Shiro riendo un poco, mientras tanto en el cuarto de Luceli, ella estaba saliendo del baño usando un bóxer femenino ajustado a su cuerpo y usando una toalla en su cuello, no estaba usando sostén mostraba sus senos de momento-

Shiro Zangetsu, Kuroi Zangetsu -dijo Luceli tranquila, se acercó a la venta y vio a la luna- ¿qué sentiste Byakun? ¿Qué clase de energía tiene el? -el collar que tenía brillo un momento-

Es difícil de decir pude sentir como eran dos personalidades totalmente opuestas dentro de un solo cuerpo -dijo Byakun serio- solo sentí la luz y la oscuridad pero no entendí mucho sobre ellos

Ya veo -dijo Luceli tranquila- bueno al menos todo salió mejor de lo que pensábamos -sonrío de momento mientras Byakun soltó una pequeña risa- ¿qué pasa?

¿Te quieres aparear con el? -dijo Byakun en un tono de burla dejando que Luceli se sonrojara- jajaja a mí no me ocultas nada lo pude sentir jajaja

¡Cállate! -Luceli grito sonrojada, pasando la noche todo volvió a la normalidad hasta que iniciaron las clases y entonces apareció Roxan en el salón de Izanamy y Luceli usando el uniforme escolar-

Hola compañeros alumnos soy Roxan Metz y a partir de ahora seré su compañera de clases -dijo sonriendo inflando su pecho con orgullo, los chicos estaban sonriendo emocionados por la nueva alumnas, las chicas tenían algo de enojo, mientras Izanamy y Bruce estaban en forma imparcial, Luceli estaba tratando de pensar o reflexionar porque estaba ella ahí- y mi objetivo principal es..-señaló a todo el lugar con el dedo- ¡Tener el hijo del Guerrero Lobo que me salvó ayer! -Izanamy se tragó un pan que se estaba comiendo con todo y bolsa mientras Bruce escupio un jugo y Luceli rompió sus lapiceros por enojo-

¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo?! -Luceli grito algo molesta, Bruce ayudaba a Izanamy el cual trataba de sacar el pan de su garganta- ahora la escuela se pone peor


	8. Chapter 8

Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad donde vivía Luceli con sus amigos y compañeros de escuela, apenas hace dos dias Izanamy y Luceli salvaron a la hija del alcalde pero algo muy extraño pasó apenas iniciando la semana de clases, Izanamy se había topado con Perfecto para contarle todo lo que había pasado junto a Luceli, ahora los dos estaban caminando rumbo a la escuela-

¡¿Qué me perdí todo eso?! -Perfecto había gritado sorprendido e Izanamy asintio intranquilo y nervioso- no puedo creerlo los hubiera acabado con mis súper golpes rítmicos

Así el trueno danzarín -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Perfecto solo siguió gritando un poco-

Dilo como quieras pero atrae a las mujeres -dijo Perfecto sonriendo- pero me sorprende que hayas confesado tu secreto

Tuve que, la situación lo pedía -dijo Izanamy nervioso- además puedo confiar en ella Jalkyo puede estar en paz de momento, el alcalde tiene a su hija de regreso

Si pero aún no me acostumbro al nombre de la ciudad Jalkyo suena algo raro -dijo Perfecto intranquilo- bueno ¿estás seguro de confiar en ella para mantener tel secreto?

Si confío en ella, además me ayudó una vez que la transformación pasó a ser un poco inestable -dijo Izanamy sonriendo recordando cuando cayó de rodillas cerca del lugar, Luceli le dio energía y su transformación se deshizo- para mí eso contó y fue importante

Hmp bien confiaremos en ella pero estoy seguro que algo malo va a pasar esta tarde -dijo Perfecto calmado, los dos siguieron hasta llegar a la escuela, pasaron a comprar unas bebidas y algo de comer- ¿no entiendo porque no usamos un vehículo para venir a la escuela?

Tómalo con calma el abuelo dice se debemos mantener la forma para que nuestros músculos no se pongan flojos -dijo Izanamy tranquilo mientras le daba un mordisco a un pan- es parte del cuidado

¿Tienes una respuesta para todo? -dijo Perfecto sorprendido e Izanamy se comenzó a reír, después de un rato llegaron los demás, Luceli fue la primera en entrar tenía unos vendajes en sus muñecas y una cura en su mejilla izquierda-

Hola Iza chan -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Perfecto se mordió el dedo e Izanamy se atragantó con su pedazo de pan- ¿qué pasa así saludas a tu amiga? -sonrío con algo de burla mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos por lo que pasaba-

¿Hey qué pasa aquí? -dijo Clemente sorprendido-

Hay no me digas quizás es...amor...-dijo Melisa sonriendo maravillada-

Luceli finalmente se ha enamorado y se convertirá en toda una mujer -dijo María sonriendo sonrojada viendo cómo había una aura de brillo rosado entre Izanamy y Luceli-

Por fin le llevó el amor -dijeron Maria y Melisa sonriendo mientras los chicos estaban sorprendidos y confundidos-

Ah si hola Luceli...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso- ¿cómo te sientes?

Ya mejor gracias por preguntar -dijo Luceli sonriendo- me duele un poco el brazo izquierdo pero es pasable, Byakun te agradece por ayudarme ayer

Shirley también se los agradece y también ya sabes quién está contento pero no lo admite -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Luceli asintio, se retiró y tomó su lugar, Izanamy se dio la vuelta y se topó con Bruce sonriendo entrecerrando los ojos de forma picara- ¿por qué...me ves así..?

Te guuuuuuussssstaaaaaa -dijo Perfecto sonriendo e Izanamy se sonrojo un poco-

Tonto...mejor no digas nada -dijo Izanamy nervioso y sonrojado, provocando la risa de Bruce, la puerta se abrió revelando a un profesor de 28 años de piel bronceada, cabello negro algo largo peinado con raya en medio, usaba una camisa, pantalón de mezclilla y unas botas-

Buenos días alumnos -dijo el profesor sonriendo- soy el maestro Ivan de geografía, antes de iniciar la clase les tengo que dar un anuncio, verán el director me acaba de informar que tendremos una nueva alumna en el curso a partir de hoy, denle una bienvenida a su compañera Roxan Mertz -los susurros comenzaron en el salón y todo vieron como la puerta se abrió revelando a Roxan usando el uniforme de la escuela con un bolso negro en su hombro derecho, Izanamy se puso un poco palido mientras Luceli estaba confundida, la joven Roxan caminando hasta llegar al centro del aula, escribió su nombre en el pizarrón y se giro sonriendo mostrando sus curvas femeninas y postura de princesa usando el uniforme de la escuela-

Buenos días a todos soy Roxan Metz es un gusto para ustedes el poder conocerme -dio Roxan sonriendo de forma engreída, los muchachos sonrieron viéndola mientras las chicas estaban molestas por su actitud pero algunas les gustaba el collar de zorro que tenía en el cuello- bueno les diré que yo tengo un único propósito aquí mismo -puso una mano del centro del busto y sonrio, Izanamy estaba comiendo pan tranquila mente mientras los demás solo l veían algo confundidos- yo voy a tener el hijo del Guerrero del lobo de la oscuridad -Toledo abrió los ojos sorprendido, Clemente se dudó con la boca abierta, Perfecto se rió un poco pero Izanamy se atragantó con su pan, el pan se le atoró en la garganta y trataba de sacarlo, Perfecto le daba golpes en la espalda haciendo que pudiera escupir el pan pero no podía-

Pero ¿qué clase de anuncio Estupido es ese? -pensó Luceli molesta, su collar birolo y la voz de Byakun sonó en su mente-

Ya veo con que a te sientes celosa -dijo Byakun en un tono calmado pero divertido-

¡Yo no estoy celosa! -Luceli grito molesta viendo el collar llamando la atención de todos-

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo el profesor sorprendido, Perfecto estaba detrás de Izanamy presionando su estomago hasta que el pan finalmente salió y se estrelló en la pared dejando una mancha en la pared-

Perdón Byakun mi espíritu animal me enojo nada más -dijo Luceli sería-

Es lógico que te sientas celosa de mi, es decir mira mi cuerpo, mis pechos naturales y mi belleza mientras que tú..bueno -dijo Roxan sonriendo mientras Luceli le gruño un poco fuerte gracias a su espíritu animal- huy que desagradable chica

Uuuuuuu -dijeron os alumnos sorprendidos- ya valió -dijo Melisa sonriendo y riendo un poco-

Está bien bien muerta -dijo María sonriendo-

Yo lo grabo -dijo Salomón mostrando una cámara, Luceli se levanto de su asiento y miro a Roxan-

Tal vez seas la hija del alcalde o presidente no me importa, pero eso no te da el derecho de comportarte como una soberbia o una reina con todos -dijo Luceli molesta-

No me importa qué digas eres solo una civil normal -Roxan le dio un leve empujón n la cara, Izanamy emitió un ruido con la boca y se la tapo sorprendido, Clemente se escondió debajo de su asiento y Perfecto sacó su celular para grabarlo, los alumnos se fueron alejando un poco-

Ahora sí niña zorra ya te la ganaste -dijo Luceli molesta, expulsó energía y la concentro en su puño derecho-

¡Sin peleas en el salón! -grito el maestro nervioso y Luceli se detuvo viendo a Roxan la cual se reía burlándose de ella, Luceli solo se enojo y detuvo su energía-

Bien luego lo arreglaremos -dijo Luceli molesta, todos los alumnos se quejaron un poco decepcionados, después de la clase Luceli estaba gritando y golpeando un árbol del jardín de la escuela, Izanamy, Perfecto, Toledo, Clemente, Salomón, María y Melisa veían como Luceli golpeaba el árbol con sus puños, tomó una rama del árbol, la partió y contó a golpear el árbol con ella-

Mimada, bruta, boba, estupida, la odio -dijo Luceli molesta golpeando el árbol hasta que se canso-

¿Es solo cosa mía o ella se ve sexy ahora? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y los demás lo vieron un poco extrañados- ¿no? Entonces solo soy yo -se sonrojo y desvío la mirada a otro extremo

Ya Luceli ¿por qué estás tan molesta? -dijo María algo nerviosa-

Hay es que me molesta en la forma de cómo hablo entrando al salón -dijo Luceli molesta-

¿Acaso tiene que ver con tener el hijo del Guerrero lobo de la oscuridad? -dijo Toledo sonriendo, Izanamy se sonrojo pero Luceli estaba molesta y lo señaló-

Lo repites te mato -dijo Luceli molesta y Toledo levanto las manos nervioso- se cree la de reina de todo eso me molesta

Ya vamos cálmate un poco, de todas maneras ni te ha hecho nada malo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso-

El tiene razón déjala ser luego se le regresará el castigo -dijo Melisa sonriendo nerviosa, Luceli suspiro y soplo algo de su cabello que estaba en su cara- bueno vayamos a comer algo ya es el receso y tengo mucha hambre

Bien por nosotros pero tengo algo que buscar en mi mochila -dijo Perfecto sonriendo-

¿Vas por tu reproductor verdad? -dijo Izanamy calmado y sonriendo-

Si -dijo Perfecto sonriendo, se fue corriendo dejando a los demás confundidos-

¿Por que se fue por su reproductor? -dijo María calmada-

El no puede vivir sin su música favorita -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- aveces canasta y baila y no lo hace nada mal, también pelea mientras baila al ritmo de la canción es muy bueno

Bueno solo espero que no haga una escena un día de estos sería muy vergonzoso -dijo Toledo calmado, todos se fueron a la cafetería, estaban comiendo tranquilos, las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Perfecto bailando usando audífonos grandes y redondos de color amarillo con un centro amarillo, estaba caminando en retroceso deslizando sus pies en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y abrió las piernas quedando sostenido por la punta de los pies, los alumnos lo estaban viendo mientras él bailaba con los ojos cerrados, unto sus piernas y dio saltos lanzando golpes al aire, salto con más fuerza y dio una vuelta completa en el aire quedando de pie en el suelo, los alumnos aplaudieron y Perfecto estaba bailando, movió los hombros hacia atrás y enfrente, levanto los brazos como si estuviera empujando algo, inclinó el cuerpo hacia enfrente, giró y lanzó un golpe de gancho al aire-

Les dije que era bueno -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Vaya jamás me imaginé que existiera otra forma de combatir -dijo Luceli sorprendida viendo el baile, Salomón lo estaba grabando hasta que un grupo de cuatro chicos se acercó algo molesto, el primero era algo redondo de su cara con el cabello muy corto y con el fleco parado, usaba una chamarra negra de cuero y una playera roja con un pantalón negro, el segundo era de un metro con cincuenta, era delgado con el cabello rubio y esponjado, usaba una playera azul clara con unos jeans y una chamarra amarilla, el tercero parecía estar algo aburrido, su cabello era castaño, usaba una playera blanca con un pantalón azul, el último usaba una chamarra negra con una playera negra debajo y un pantalón azul, era un joven más alto que Perfecto de cabello castaño claro-

¿Quiénes son esos? -dijo Clemente sorprendido- parece que quieren pelear con Bruno -Izanamy los vio, Toledo, Clemente e Izanamy asintieron viéndose entre ellos y fueron con Perfecto, Perfecto estaba bailando hasta que el joven de playera negra se acercó y le dio un ligero empuje con sus manos, Perfecto se giró y quedó quieto al ver al joven-

Perdón ¿te empuje? -dijo Perfecto sonriendo-

No, estás en nuestro territorio -dijo el joven de playera negra y los demás asintieron- esta cafetería ve a un grupo bailar y ese es el nuestro

¿Ustedes quienes son? -dijo Perfecto algo confundido y con tono de burla-

Yo soy Boku -dijo el joven de playera negra- ellos son Din -señaló al joven de cara redonda con playera roja- Cren -señaló al joven rubio- y Dit -señaló al joven de cabello café claro de playera blanca- y nosotros somos el Grupo de baile Conejos rurales de la escuela -Perfecto se río un poco y se tapo la boca para no soltar su risa- ¿que tiene de divertido eso?

Perdón pero si fueran serpientes bailarinas, o tigres, esperaba un nombre más serio no el de conejitos -dijo Perfecto entre risas, los demás rieron pro el grupo de muchachos se puso junto, Izanamy, Toledo y Clemente se juntaron con Perfecto- oigan no quiero problemas es mejor que no me provoquen

¿O que nos harás gato? -dijo Cren sería empujando a Perfecto un poco con sus manos-

Oye fíjate mejor lo qué haces zanahorias -dijo Izanamy molesto topándose con Cren, los dos se estaban viendo serios-

Nadie te llamo aquí cachorro de lobo -dijo Din algo molesto- el nos insulto y nadie nos insulta en nuestro territorio -Toledo soltó una leve risa ante eso- ¿que te hace gracia? Simio

Pues tu conejito, se tratan de hacer los rudos pero solo son bailarines con orejas de conejitos me dan tanto miedo jaja -Toledo se burlo a carcajadas un poco Fuertes-

Ya veras quién se ríe de quién -dijo Dit molesto- ¿Que dirás venado?

Yo no he dicho nada solo estoy viendo la escena no le hago daño a nadie -dijo Clemente nervioso levantando las manos mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos y hacia algo de pucheros-

Saben Perfecto es el mejor bailarín de esta escuela -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con burla- de seguro solo se están metiendo con el porque le tienen miedo a la competencia

¿Que dijiste? -dijo Cren molesto viendo a Izanamy-

Lo que oíste zanahorias -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con burla-

Bien se acabo los retamos a un duelo -dijo Dit sonriendo-

Claro -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Los aplastaremos -dijo Toledo sonriendo-

Loosers -dijo Clemente sonriendo-

Tengo seis dedos -dijo Perfecto sonriendo y muchos lo vieron sorprendidos-

Todavía no termino es un duelo de baile de grupo de cuatro, todos bailaremos y el grupo que haga la mejor danza gana -dijo Dit sonriendo-

Ya valió -dijo Clemente sorprendido igual que Izanamy y Toledo-

Aceptamos -dijo Perfecto calmado- el baile será mañana en la mañana en el gimnasio, el grupo perdedor tendrá que lavar las toallas de gimnasia o sudor del grupo contrario

Me parece bien y el perdedor no solo lavara las toallas sino que también tendrá que dar una vuelta al gimnasio en ropa interior -dijo Dit sonriendo-

Yo espero que Perfecto no acepte -dijo Toledo nervioso-

Por favor el no es tan bruto -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Aceptamos -dijo Perfecto sonriendo y los demás alumnos gritaron emocionados-

¡¿Que?! -gritaron Izanamy, Toledo y Clemente nervioso y con los ojos en blanco, Dit y Perfecto se dieron la mano aceptando el trato-

¿Perfecto sabes lo qué haces? -dijo Clemente nervioso-

Descuiden tengo todo planeado -dijo Perfecto sonriendo-

Nos vemos mañana gato -dijo Dit sonriendo, los demás se burlaron mientras Izanamy, Toledo y Clemente se ponían algo tensos-

Ya valió -dijo Clemente nervioso-

Tranquilos amigos podremos ganar somos hábiles, rápidos y centrados, no habrá problema -dijo Perfecto sonriendo-

Somos así peleando pero ¿bailando? Perfecto es un suicidio de la reputación -dijo Toledo nervioso-

Tranquilos yo les enseñaré como bailar lo juro -dijo Perfecto sonriendo, todos se vieron a los ojos medió intranquilos- los veo después de clases en el salón de danza

¿Tenemos salón de danza? -dijo Luceli confundida, como habían quedado después de las clases, Luceli, Melisa, María y Salón quien tenía su celular encendido filmando el escenario estaban en las grades de un auditorio y enfrente estaba un escenario, en el escenario estaban Izanamy, Toledo y Clemente usando su ropa deportiva, también estaba Perfecto y los cuatro estaban haciendo calentamiento-

Muy bien chicos vamos a hacer una rutina especial -dijo Perfecto sonriendo- bien primero empiecen con sus bailes clásico -los tres se vieron y comenzaron a bailar de forma rara, Izanamy y Clemente chocaron sus cabezas soltando un quejido, Izanamy retrocedió un poco y terminó cayendo de espaldas con Toledo y los dos cayeron al suelo e Izanamy termino sobre Toledo, Clemente se respaldo y cayó sobre los dos, Luceli y Melisa se reían un poco mientras María comía palomitas y Salomón sonreía grabando- okey esto va a ser difícil -los tres se quejaron y se levantaron, trataron de bailar de Nuevo pero volvieron a chocar- de nuevo -volvieron a chocar- de nuevo Izanamy termino resbalando y cayó sobre pintura y quedó manchado de rojo- de nuevo -Perfecto se golpeó la cara viendo como Clemente cayó por un agujero y se quejó al golpear no el suelo- otra vez -grito un poco y Toledo terminó cuando de cabeza del escenario- ¡esto estuvo horrible!

Jajaja si como no -dijo María riendo-

¡Esto estará en YouTube! -dijo Salomón riendo, Luceli también estaba riendo sujetándose la boca para no abrir la boca, Melisa estaba riendo y soltó algunos ruidos como de cerdo sonando su nariz-

Nos van hacer el hazme reír mañana -dijo Perfecto intranquilo- ¡ya valimos! ¡Nunca debieron aceptar la apuesta!

¿Que dices? ¡El que aceptó la apuesta fuiste tú! -dijo Izanamy sorprendido con el cabello pintado de rojo-

No buscamos culpables pero si tuviéramos todos lo seriamos -dijo Perfecto calmado-

Bueno es más que obvio que vamos a perder muchachos -dijo Toledo deprimido-

Debemos tener una rutina pero piensen chicos ¿en que somos buenos? -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿En pelear? -dijo Toledo calmado y Perfecto chasqueo los dedos señalando a Toledo- ¿que?

Eso pelear, nuestro poderes elementales -dijo Perfecto sonriendo- tendremos que crear una rutina y creo tener una idea, también tengo la canción perfecta, todos listos vamos a practicar una vez -los demás asintieron y se pusieron a practicar toda la tarde, a la mañana siguiente todos el alumnado del grado de Perfecto estaba reunido viendo el auditorio, Perfecto estaba usando su traje de combate con una gorra amarilla y negra en la cabeza, Izanamy usaba una chamarra azul con bordes naranjas con el símbolo Go en la espalda, debajo llevaba su traje de combate sin gabardina, mientras Toledo tenía su traje de combate y Clemente igual- bien el sitio está casi lleno

Creo que me voy a enfermar -dijo Clemente nervioso-

Ustedes tranquilos -dijo Perfecto serio- todo saldrá bien -la banda de cuatro chicos estaba formada y comenzaron a bailar, los cuatro se pusieron juntos y comenzaron a mover los pies de forma rápida sin mover el cuerpo, levantaron la pierna derecha y chocaron sus manos en su pie, se giraron y sujetaron sus cabezas por la parte trasera estirando sus brazos derechos, Perfecto y los demás estaban sorprendidos-

Ya valiooo -dijo Toledo sorprendido, los cuatro se pusieron de lado y levantaron los brazos derecho chasqueando los dedos mientras sujetaban sus cabezas con una mano simulando traer un sombrero-

No se den por vencidos chicos podremos ganar -dijo Perfecto nervioso-

¿Bromeas esos tipos están bailando como Michael Jackson? -dijo Izanamy nervioso señalando el escenario- no es cierto...-los cuatro estaban caminando hacia atrás de forma cincronizada-

¿Ahora ya me puedo sentir mal? -dijo Clemente nervioso-

Creo que si amiguito -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

No, no, no se rindan tenemos pasión y no pienso lavarle los calzones a esos tipos -dijo Perfecto serio- ¡No nos vamos a rendir ahora tenemos algo que ellos no!

¿Un miedo al público? porque yo sí -dijo Toledo nervioso-

No tenemos nuestros poderes combinados -dijo Perfecto sonriendo y los demás asintieron sonriendo, la música termino los cuatro terminaron en una pase dos arrodillados de perfil y los otros dos párpados detrás de ellos e brazos cruzados pasado firmes, los cuatro asintieron y se fueron retirando sonriendo viendo a Perfecto y los otros-

Superen eso torpes -dijo Din sonriendo, los demás se burlaron y los empujaron-

Quiero matar -dijo Izanamy molesto- ya verá lo qué pasa por provocar a un lobo conejito

Ya déjalo no vale la pena -dijo Clemente calmado, los cuatro salieron y vieron al público mientras Clemente trataba de ocultarse detrás de Izanamy-

Ahora quiero ir al baño -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Esto va estar bueno -dijo Salomón sonriendo alzando la cámara mientras muchos alumnos tenían el celular listo para grabar-

Esta canción se llama Push it to the limit-dijo Perfecto sonriendo, el lugar se oscureció y se encendieron luces rojas en el escenario- Yeah Come on now Here we go Let's do it -Perfecto sonrio, Izanamy sonrio junto a Toledo y Clemente, los cuatro se juntaron sonriendo esperando la música- Yeeaah... -los cuando escucharon la canción y sonrieron- Push it push it to the limit -los cuatro lanzaron golpes al frente con las palmas y se dieron la vuelta quedando de perfil- limit -cerraron los puños y los pasaron de forma vertical por el pecho, lanzaron una patada al aire y saltaron girando quedando dándole la espalda al público- Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it -los cuatro se inclinaron lanzando golpes al suelo, se pusieron de frente y se pusieron en sus poses de combate- Oh yeah

I realized that this is where my heart is -pusieron su mano izquierda en la zona del corazón y lanzó un golpe horizontal con su mano libre- Now is the time to finish what i started -los cuatro giraron abriendo las piernas y lanzaron un golpe soltando una bola de su elemento, las esferas chocaron y causaron un brillo amarillo con una neblina frente a los demás-

Can't worry bout what other people might say -Perfecto estaba de pie mientras Izanamy, Toledo y Clemente bajaron sus cabezas doblando el cuerpo y se cubrieron las caras con sus mano izquierdo ay giraron moviendo las caderas y el pecho de forma ondulada- It's who i am Gotta live my dream my own way -se formaron en una sola fila uno detrás del otro, sujetaron sus hombros derecho con una mano y se movieron a un lado, Perfecto y Clemente a la izquierda, Izanamy y Toledo a la derecha moviendo el cuerpo de lado a lado, el público estaba aplaudiendo sonriendo-

Work work it harder -los cuatro lanzaron golpes al aire mientras se separan de un salto- Gotta take it farther -saltaron de lado a lado lanzándolo golpes, bajaron el cuerpo y lanzaron una patada hacia arriba estirando la pierna derecha y se pararon de perfil- No holding back You know we gotta do it right now -Toledo y Clemente bajaron el cuerpo y lanzaron una patada al suelo girando de forma horizontal, se levantaron de un salto- Be even better -Izanamy y Perfecto estaban saltando de lado a lado con los puños arriba al estilo del boxeo, Toledo y Clemente lanzaron un golpe soltando fuego y agua, estos chocaron creando una neblina frente a ellos, Izanamy y Perfecto pasaron al frente- Work work together -Izanamy y Perfecto lanzaron golpes, uno lanzaba un golpe y el otro lo esquivaba bajando el cuerpo y lanzaba otro golpe- It's now or never -Izanamy salto y giró en el aire lanzando una patada de talon de forma vertical, Perfecto lo sujeto de la pierna, le dio un ligero impulso e Izanamy dio otra vuelta cayendo de pie frente a él- Show em how we shine we gotta

Push it push it to the limit limit -los cuatro se pusieron en fila y lanzaron un golpe con ritmo, Izanamy se giró y quedó de rodillas lanzando un golpe soltando una bola de energía blanca- Cause we're in it to win it in it to win it -Perfecto movió su cuerpo como si fuera una especie de serpiente, concentro rayos en sus brazos y salto girando y los lanzó soltando una red eléctrica- Oh yeah -la energía y los rayos se mezclaron explotando creando un destello blanco y amarillo en el campo- Gotta work it now Work it out -el público estaba aplaudiendo sonriendo por la canción, los cuatro estaba bailando sonriendo, estiraron la pierna izquierda y luego lanzaron un rodillazo al aire - We got it Wanna hear the crowd -Prefecto se puso a cantar un poco, doblaron sus cuerpos y levantaron la cabeza -

Everybody now Gotta work it now -los cuatro estaban cantando moviendo su cuerpo a lado sonriendo y riendo un poco, se levantaron se giraron y levantaron las manos moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo- Work it out Can't stop us Gotta show them how We gonna bring the house down -los cuatro bajaron el cuerpo lanzaron un golpe al suelo y luego se levantaron y todos quedaron parados de perfil cruzándose de brazos - Push it to the limit... -todos estaban aplaudiendo y riendo por el baile-

Creo que la desicion es unánime los ganadores son Perfecto y su grupo -dijo Melisa sonriendo- muchos estaban aplaudiendo por eso mientras el grupo de Din y los otros estaban molestos-

No puedo creerlo, mejor vámonos a cantar villancicos a la iglesia -dijo Din molesto-

Alto -dijo Perfecto sonriendo- teníamos un trato -los otros tres sonrieron junto con el, Din y sus complejos bajaron la cabeza nerviosos, a la tarde siguiente Din, Boku, Cren y Dit estaban corriendo en ropa interior usando bikinis blancos mostrando sus cuerpos delgados y pálidos-

Si corran gusanos -dijo Clemente sonriendo, todos los alumnos estaban riendo viendo al grupo de bailarines pasar corriendo por sus salones-

Vieron todo resultó bien a la próxima confíen en mí -dijo Perfecto sonriendo-

Yo que tú no me vuelvo a meter a bailar contra esos tipos -dijo Toledo nervioso-

Tuvimos suerte por esta vez -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, todos estaban tranquilos pero en el tercer piso de la escuela estaba un joven de piel pálida, sonrisa algo grande mostrando un par de colmillos algo anormales, usaba una camisa de manga larga, cuello redondo y de bordes azules-

Bien Izanamy sigue gozando de tu tiempo de calma después enfrentaras una justicia -dijo el muchacho sonriendo-

Siguiente capítulo-

Bien nos libramos de una humillación de primera pero no gracias a Perfecto -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Izanamy y Perfecto estaban caminando acompañados con Misaki- ¿he? ¿Que es esto por qué una chica tan linda me está dando una carta? -una chica de cabello castaño lacio se acerca a Izanamy y le da una carta y se va sonrojada, su cuerpo era delgado con senos copa B-

Esto no puede ser Izanamy tienes tu primera carta de amor -dijo Perfecto sonriendo, Luceli estaba moviendo un papel de su cara parecía muy sorprendida y molesta con los ojos algo fotos por sus venas-

No es una carta de amor solamente es una invitación a una cita -dijo María sonriendo, mientras Izanamy estaba usando una chamarra color vino no una playera azul y parecía estar en el parque, mientras una mujer lo estaba vigilando detrás de un poste usando una gabardina café, un cubre boca blanco y unos lentes oscuros-

El próximo capítulo será "La primera cita de Izanamy" -Izanamy estaba comparado de la chica las cual se le pegaba mucho y el parecía no entender- hay es la primera cita que tengo y no sé qué hacer

Mejor le doy globitos a Izanamy o la dejara embarazada jajaja -Perfecto estaba sonriendo de forma mañosa-


	9. Chapter 9

_**La primera cita de Izanamy**_

Era un día común y corriente en la ciudad donde vivían los jóvenes, Izanamy estaba caminando en una barda de forma equilibrada, debajo estaba Misaki su hermana pequeña y los dos estaban listos para ir a la escuela-

Aún no entiendo ¿cómo hace para caminar así hermano? -dijo Misaki calmada-

Todo es parte de mi entrenamiento pequeña tengo que practicar el equilibrio un poco -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Mejor ya baja de ahí antes de que te lastimes -dijo Misaki algo molesta, Izanamy suspiro y bajo de un salto para quedar a su lado- eres muy alto no me gusta

Cálmate también vas a crecer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le tallo la cabeza, los dos pasaron por el parque de la ciudad y había un grupo de chicas corriendo usando shorts rojos cortos y una playera blanca, pasaron y vieron a Izanamy-

Mira, ¿no es algo guapo? -dijo una chica y algunas chicas sonrieron haciendo sonrojar un poco a Izanamy, pero Misaki también escucho, en su pequeña mano derecha apareció una energía azul celeste creando pequeñas garras en sus uñas, las cuales enterró en la pierna derecha de Izanamy haciendo que gritara-

¡Hay yaiyaiyaiyai! -Izanamy grito sujetando su pierna- ¿por qué me hiciste eso?

Hay perdón aveces no controlo mis poderes -dijo Misaki sonriendo de forma inocente mostrando sus garras hechas de energía mientras Izanamy tenía un tic en el ojo derecho y sonreía nervioso, siguió caminando pero Izanamy se topó viendo a chica casi de su edad usando un traje deportivo, usaba un sostén negro mostrando su estómago delgado, pechos grandes, usaba un short negro ajustado mostrando su trasero grande y redondo, estaba bebiendo algo de agu, Izanamy estaba viendo como el agua estaba recorriendo desde la boca de la chica hasta su cuello y luego bajó por su busto, su gran y redondo busto haciendo que Izanamy se sonrojara pero que no le quitara la mirada de encima, Misaki estaba viendo dónde tenía la mirada Izanamy, vio a la chica y luego a su hermano hasta que dio con la idea, volvió a enojarse y a crear sus garras de energía, le sujeto el trasero clavando sus garras e Izanamy grito de dolor-

¡Si me dolió! -Izanamy grito de dolor y camino, después de un rato Izanamy dejó a su hermana en la entrada de la escuela- que te vaya bien y no te metas en problemas

Gracias por traerme hermano mayor, nos veremos a la hora de salida -dijo Misaki molesta dándole la espalda con los ojos cerrados-

Hay creo que se molestó -Izanamy estaba sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en su cabeza, después de un rato estaba caminando y se topó con Perfecto en la parada de autobús- ¿me estabas esperando?

No, solo veía a las universitarias correr por aquí, me encantaría ser tres o cuatro años mayor -dijo Perfecto sonriendo- así las chicas se quedarían congeladas ante mi

Hablas mucho para ser tan pequeño -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡Que no soy pequeño! ¡Todavía me falta mucho por crecer! -gritó Perfecto algo molesto e Izanamy solo entrecerró los ojos, los dos siguieron caminando por un rato hasta acercarse a la escuela- ahora que lo recuerdo esa loca llamada Roxan está tratando de fundar un nuevo grupo extra escolar

¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de extra escolar es? -dijo Izanamy confundido, Perfecto sonrió y vio a Izanamy un momento- ¿que es dime? -Perfecto comenzó a reír un poco-

Bien te lo diré -dijo Perfecto sonriendo- el extra escolar son...clases para capturar al lobo oscuro y...tener a sus bebés -Izanamy se volvió rojo y su cabeza saco vapor de los nervios-

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que?! -gritó Izanamy nervioso y sonrojado-

Jajaja tu cara me da risa -Perfecto se comenzó a reír un poco- además aún eres un chiquillo ingenuo -Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que Perfecto se quejara un poco- hay eso me dolió

Mejor déjate de burlar de mí -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Perdón es que me emociono -dijo Perfecto sonriendo- por cierto la semana de la salud oficialmente ha comenzado

Hoy es la primera clase sobre la seguridad, nos hablarán de la química humana y animal -dijo Izanamy calmado, Perfecto sonrió y luego vio más adelante a Luceli la cual estaba de brazos cruzados viendo a los lados pero apenas vio a Izanamy se sonrojó un poco y luego se volvió a poner sería- jiji hablando de química mira quién está ahí

Oh, Luci buenos días -dijo Izanamy sonriendo alzando l brazo derecho por saludo-

Si buenos días Iza -dijo Luceli sonriendo sonrojada- buenos días Bruce

Buenos días Luceli -dijo Perfecto sonriendo- bueno creo que me iré adelantando ustedes hablen tranquilos -Perfecto se adelantó un poco mientras Luceli e Izanamy se quedaban solos-

Bien este..quería...bueno -Luceli puso su mochila frente a ella y de ella sacó un libro de literatura- gracias por prestarme el libro

Bueno no hay problema de todas maneras la biblioteca ya no tenía y gracias a mis poderes pude terminarlo Rapido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y guardo el libro, los dos entraron caminando a la escuela- cómo sabes hoy es la semana de la salud ¿estás nerviosa?

¿Nerviosa? ¿Por que debería estarlo? -dijo Luceli calmada mientras Izanamy solo desvío la mirada sonrojado levemente- es normal que nuestros cuerpos pasen por ciertos cambios es algo ordinario y no hay que sentirse avergonzado

Es fácil para ti decirlo -dijo Izanamy nervioso, desviando la mirada, se escucharon algunos murmullos e Izanamy vio a un grupo de tres chicas como de su edad, la chica del centro estaba sonrojada con una carta a en la mano derecha, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color verde claro, usaba el uniforme de la escuela y su piel era clara, las otras dos chicas le estaban dando ánimos y ella se acercó a Izanamy- ¿deseas algo? -la chica estaba sonrojada y nerviosa-

No...puede..ser -dijo Luceli sorprendida y con un leve susurro, Perfecto estaba tomando un poco de jugo viendo lo que pasaba-

Iza..Iza...Izanamy san...acéptala por favor...-dijo la chica nerviosa y estiro sus brazos con la carta en sus manos, Izanamy estaba confundido mientras algunos están sorprendidos y soltando algunos gritos-

Gracias..creo -dijo Izanamy confundido tomando la carta en sus manos- y tú eres...

Me llamo Emily yo...yo..yo lo siento -la chica se alejó sonrojada y se fue con sus amigas, Perfecto estaba dejando salir el jugo de su boca a maneras de chorros mientras Luceli tenía los ojos abiertos y con la pupila pequeña por la sorpresa-

¿Que fue todo eso? -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo la carta con un sello en forma de corazón- tiene un corazón en el reverso -se escuchó pasos apresurados y luego tecleo a Izanamy tirándolo al suelo- ¡¿Pero que?! -cuando se dio cuenta, Toledo, Clemente y Perfecto lo tenían sujetado de los brazos viendo la carta en sus manos-

¡No puede ser! -Toledo gritó sonriendo-

¡Esto es...no puede...ser! -Clemente estaba tan sorprendido mientras Luceli tenía los ojos en blanco viendo al vacío-

¡¿Izanamy sabes lo que esto significa?! -Perfecto gritó sonriendo mientras Izanamy estaba confundido-

¡No lo sé ya bájense de mi montoneros! -Izanamy gritó algo molesto, después de un rato Izanamy y los demás estaban en el salón mientras Izanamy estaba limpiando su ropa- no puedo creerlo tanto escándalo por una carta...es mucho fastidio

Relájate, no todos los días te dan una carta de amor -dijo Melisa sonriendo-

¿Una carta de amor? -dijo Izanamy confundido pero Luceli estaba igual con su mal humor-

Si mira lo que dice -Melisa le dio la carta a Izanamy y el comenzó a leerla-

Es un gusto hablarle Izanamy san, desde hace tiempo admiro sus habilidades, tanto físicas como intelectuales, me llamo Emily, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber si podría acompañarme un día y convivir conmigo, sé que no nos conocemos de cara pero espero que podamos conocernos mejor ya que me parece una persona amable y realmente me gusta -Izanamy siguió leyendo la carita, María y Melisa estaban sonriendo poco sonrojadas, los chicos estaban sorprendidos y Luceli parecía que estaba expulsando fuego con la mirada oscurecida- por favor deje una carta aceptando mi petición en mi lugar, aquí está el salón y a quién puede confiar - abajo tenía otro nombre y el salón-

Izanamy ¿sabes qué significa esto? -dijo María sonriendo emocionada-

No sinceramente -dijo Izanamy calmado, Perfecto se golpeó la cara con la mano sorprendido mientras los demás solo estaban poco sorprendidos-

¡¿Por que tienes que ser tu?! -Clemente gritó y lo sujeto del cuello a Izanamy para comenzar a sacudirlo no fuerza haciendo que se quejara-

¡No se de lo que hablan! -Izanamy gritó mientras sus ojos se formaban un par de x-

Izanamy esto es más que solo una invitación, Izanamy esta es una carta de amor -dijo María sonriendo, dejando a Luceli más que molesta y su fuego pasó a ser energía oscura alertando a cualquiera que estuviera cerca-

Si, si, si está carta fue hecha con sentimiento y dejada a ti para que la leyeras -dijo Melisa sonriendo- tendrás un cita con una chica linda

¿Una cita? -Izanamy estaba sorprendido y sonrojado- yo jamás había salido con una chica, pero me alegra que sea con una chica tan linda como ella, realmente tengo suerte -Luceli se enojo y se levanto de su asiento y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cabeza- ¡Hayaiyaiyai! ¿Por que me hiciste eso?

Por bobo -dijo Luceli molesta y se retiró expulsando energía, los alumnos que la vieron se apartaron un poco asustados de ella y más por la energía oscura-

¿Ahora que hice? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y llorando un poco, más tarde en la hora de la salida el animo de Luceli no había bajado ni un poco, todos estaban asustados mientras Perfecto, Toledo y Clemente estaban hablando con Izanamy-

Bien entonces ¿entiendes las reglas para hablar con la chica? -dijo Toledo sonriendo-

Si, no hablar de anime, solo cosas casuales y simples -dijo Izanamy calmado- no ser profundo ser amable

También no digas chistes malos -dijo Clemente sonriendo- también si ella quiere hacer algo no le digas cosas confundas tú sólo di si

Entendido -dijo Izanamy calmado y lo estaba notando todo en una libreta pequeña-

También si las cosas salen bien usa esto -dijo Perfecto sonriendo y le dio algo a Izanamy, Izanamy revisó su mano y tenía un preservativo, de solo verlo Izanamy termino escupiendo saliva de la sorpresa- es el señor condon

¡¿Por que me das esto?! -Izanamy gritó sonrojado-

Porque es importante, una de las enfermeras me lo dio -dijo Perfecto sonriendo-

Es normal relájate -dijo Toledo sonriendo mientras Izanamy estaba sonrojado viendo el condon en su mano con los ojos en blanco, en otro extremo del campo Luceli estaba caminando molesta apretando los puños, Meli sa y María iban detrás de ella-

Ese tonto decir que conoce a una chica linda, también que se siente feliz por salir con una chica linda ¡¿Que le pasa a ese idiota?! -Luceli gritó molesta y golpeó un árbol partiéndolo a la mitad dejando asustadas a las chicas-

Luceli creo que deberías calmarte un poco -dijo Melisa nerviosa-

Si no queremos salir heridas -dijo María nerviosa mientras Luceli caminaba dando Fuertes pisadas- además es sola una cita la única forma en que todo salga mal es si tú te metes -Melisa le tapo la boca pero Luceli se quedó quieta y comenzó a sonreír con la mirada oscurecida y vio a ambas chicas-

Hay no, conozco esa sonrisa -dijo Melisa nerviosa- Luceli no, no pensarás enserio arruinar esa cita o ¿si?

Tranquila Melisa, no pienso arruinar la cita, solo iré y seguiré a mi amigo cuidándolo desde lejos para evitar que haga algo indebido o le hagan algo indebido -dijo Luceli sonriendo- haré que todo en esa cita salga como yo espero que salga -Luceli comenzó a reírse un poco emanando energía negra y las dos chicas estaban asustadas, más tarde en casa de Izanamy, el mismo Izanamy estaba regresando a casa junto a su hermana Misaki-

Estoy en casa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo junto a su hermana y los dos pasaron a la cocina donde estaba su madre cocinando- hola niños ¿como estuvo s día? -dijo su madre sonriendo mientras cocinaba-

Estuvo bien mama pero mi hermano se quedo embobado viendo a las chicas correr tanto que me parto y me ignoro -dijo Misaki molesta inflando las mejillas-

Ya me disculpé como cincuenta veces por eso -dijo Izanamy intranquilo y Misaki solo se quedo y desvío la mirada-

Bueno hija, algún día tu hermano se casara o tendrá novia, pero de momento solo déjalo disfrutar son solo miraditas -dijo su madre sonriendo mientras servía algo de comer, Misaki solo se quejó, después de un almuerzo Izanamy fue a su cuarto y dejó su mochila en el suelo para después quedar acostado en la cama, no se dio cuenta pero cuando tiró la mochila la carta se salió-

Hay que día, no quiero ni pensar en lo que los demás estarán pensando de mi cita -dijo Izanamy intranquilo, su collar brillo y apareció una versión miniatura de Shiro como si fuera una cachorra- el entrenamiento debió estar muy difícil para ti volviste a ser una cachorra

Bueno usaste mucha energía es por eso que me encogí -dijo Shiro calmada- necesitamos descansar un rato -Shiro se acostó junto a Izanamy y el le rasco la cabeza haciendo que se encariñara y moviera la cola, en un momento Misaki abrió la puerta y ella entró con cuidado-

Hermano ¿tienes un lápiz de dibujo? Tengo que hacer trazos -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Claro están en mi mochila primer cierre -dijo Izanamy medio dormido, Misaki se acercó a la mochila y la abrió viendo que la carta estaba en el suelo, la tomó y comenzó a leerla quedando algo enojada y emanando energía azul celeste y negra-

Hermano ¿que es esto? -dijo Misaki molesta e Izanamy despertó, cuando se dio cuenta Misaki tenía la carita y se vía muy molesta- ¿que es esta carta llena de sentimientos impuros?

Bueno eso...es...-Izanamy estaba nervioso, en eso se escuchó a su madre que estaba hablando con alguien-

Si buenas noches, a si, el está en su cuarto -dijo su madre en un tono amable- I-chan alguien te busca es una chica -Izanamy se confundió y luego la puerta de su cuarto se abrió revelando a su madre y luego a Luceli, Luceli estaba usando una chamarra blanca, una blusa negra y roja deportiva junto a un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo con líneas rojas, y uno tenis rojos también, su conjunto era de estilo deportivo-

Gracias por déjame pasar -dijo Luceli calmada y sonrojada- gracias hermana mayor de Izanamy por dejarme pasar -los tres lo vieron confundidos haciendo que la madre de Izanamy se riera un poco- ¿qué pasa? ¿Dije algo gracioso?

Ella no es mi hermana mayor, ella es mi mama -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ah ya veo -dijo Luceli calmada y luego se sorprendió- ¡¿Que tu mamá?!

Si, es gusto conocerte jovencita me llamo Shiba Veronica soy la mamá de Izanamy -dijo la señora sonriendo y Luceli estaba viéndola de pies a cabeza-

Es imposible usted está muy joven como para ser su madre -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Bueno solo tenía 21 cuando lo tuve -dijo Veronica sonriendo- ¿pero más importante a que debemos tu visita a estas horas?

¿Si y más qué haces en el cuarto de mi hermano? -dijo Misaki molesta-

Es verdad vine a decirte Izanamy que tengas cuidado en tu cita -dijo Luceli calmada- y también vengo a hacerte una revisión de que no le hagas nada malo a la chica durante la cita

¿Tienes una cita con una chica? -dijo Veronica sonriendo- vaya mi hija ya se está convirtiendo en hombre-

Esperen oigan primero escúchenme -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Tu parece que debes saber mucho para tener poco pecho -dijo Misaki molesta viendo a Luceli la cual tuvo una ceja levantada y algo enojada- además ¿que es esto? -Misaki mostró el condon, Izanamy en cuanto lo vio se quedo con los ojos en blanco y su alma le salió por la boca-

El señor condon...-dijo Izanamy en un susurro mientras sentía que su vida se le iba poco a poco-

Ha conque esto era lo que tenías planeado ¿no? -dijo Luceli molesta-

Vaya tan temprana edad ya piensas en eso hijo -dijo Veronica sorprendida- no cabe duda que eres idéntico a tu padre

¡Tú no le hechos gasolina al fuego! -dijo Izanamy asustado, después de esa noche Izanamy estaba en el parque usando una playera azul con uña pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra color vino, no unos tenis blancos y azules- _no puedo creer que después de esa noche mi hermana estuvo enojada conmigo y luego que mi papá me diera "la charla" fueron los 90 minutos más largos de mi vida_ -pensó Izanamy nervioso-

Izanamy -se escuchó el grito de una chica y se vio a Emily corriendo hacia el, usaba una camisa verde con un pantalón de mezclilla azul- lamento la tardanza es que tenía deberes de fin de semana

No importa acabo de llegar -dijo Izanamy sonriendo " _pues no es nada fea, esto podría ser bueno"_ pensó calmado y luego noto que la camisa se abría un poco mostrando un poco el busco rosado y sonrojado que tenía-

¿Que te gustaría hacer? -dijo Emily sonriendo-

Bueno lo que a ti te gustaría yo solo te sigo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y se rasco la cabeza- tal vez una película -Emily sonrió y lo abrazo de su brazo derecho y lo jaló un poco para caminar, detrás de unos arbustos se veían a un par de figuras usando gabardinas color negras, sombrero y lentes oscuros, esas figuras resultaron ser Luceli y Misaki-

Bien sé que esto no es ético pero tenemos que hacerlo -dijo Luceli calmada-

Yo sé que tengo que proteger a mi hermano de las chicas chips sangre pero ¿tú qué haces aquí pecho plano? -dijo Misaki enojada-

Cállate enana -dijo Luceli sonrojada- es mi deber como su amiga evitar que se ponga en ridiculo -las dos siguieron discutiendo y fueron caminando siguiendo a la pareja en todo su recorrido, Emily visitó algunos centros con juegos, vieron mascotas mientras Luceli y Misaki se escondían detrás de algunas paredes, Emily e Izanamy estaban hablando tomando algo mientras Misaki y Luceli estaban escondidas detrás de un arbusto en el parque, así siguieron hasta que llegaron a la fuente del centro y Emily se sentó por el cansancio-

Me canse -dijo Emily sonriendo- pero me divertí mucho hoy

Si es bueno hacer este recorrido, yo también me divertí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si lo besa le arrancó el busto -dijo Misaki molesta viendo como los dos se sonreían mutuamente-

Parece que se gustan -dijo Luceli un poco deprimida-

Izanamy tengo una petición que hacerte -dijo Emily sonriendo e Izanamy le puso atención, Emily estaba sonrojada y apretaba sus manos jugando con sus dedos muy nervioso- me...me...-Misaki y Luceli escucharon eso- ¿me dejarías chupartela? -Luceli y Misaki casi se ahogan con un grito de sorpresa-

Con gusto -dijo Izanamy serio, Misaki se quedo sorprendida con los ojos en blanco mientras Luceli estaba sonrojada y casi toda roja de la cara-

Entonces está bien -dijo Emily sonriendo sonrojada, Izanamy cerró los ojos mientras Emily se acercaba un poco a el " _Se lo que deben estar pensando, un chico sano de 16 años no debería decir esas cosas o aceptarlas, pero si hay una chica dispuesta a todo entonces un chico de 16 no debería dejarla pasar"_ pensó Izanamy sonriendo, Emily estaba por hacer algo cerca de los pantalones de Izanamy, Misaki y Luceli estaban rojas y enojadas por ver lo que esa chica estaba por hacer, " _Mama, papa por fin voy a hacerme hombre"_ pensó Izanamy sonriendo, Emily sonrió mostrando un par de colmillos e Izanamy abrió los ojos saltando a la izquierda esquivando lo que parecía ser energía morada- Maldicion te moviste -Emily estaba cubierta de energía morada con sus uñas muy largas y cubiertas de energía mojada-

Sabía que está cita era extraña -dijo Izanamy serio-

¿Como lo sospechaste? -dijo Emily sonriendo, su cabello se volvió negro en un tono verdoso, sus ojos eran verdes pero con una pupila afilada, se formó una playera verde sin mangas de cuello negro redondo cubriendo su cuello, una cinta amarilla en la cintura y un pantalón verde oscuro con zapatillas amarillas, todo su traje parecía estar hecho con piel de serpiente- ¿el que una chica linda como yo sé te acercará? ¿Que trate de cortarte con mis garras o que los lobos y las serpientes son enemigos naturales?

Izanamy debe ser más hábil de lo que pensé, debió sentir el peligro que representó está chica y por eso la mantuvo cerca hasta el momento de atacar -dijo Luceli sería-

Realmente mi hermano es hábil -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Eso se debe...-Izanamy estaba serio- ¡Por que ninguna chica te lo chuparia en medio del parque! ¡Para existen los hoteles! -Izanamy gritó señalando a Emily, Emily estaba con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas pequeñas mientras Misaki y Luceli se cayeron de espaldas quejándose- bueno eso debería decir pero la verdad es que tu instinto asesino salía cada vez que querías atacarme por la espalda, un truco vil y bajo típico de una serpiente...o una ex novia...

como sea está es mi verdadera naturaleza -dijo Emily sonriendo- ¡Devoralo Snake! -estiro so brazo derecho creando una vara de energía verde la cual tenía la punta afilada y curveada ligeramente- está es mi compañera Snake -en su mano apareció un guantelete con la forma de una cabeza de serpiente y dos marcas rojas-

Bien ¡Aúlla Shiro Zangetsu! -Izanamy gritó y fue rodeado por su energía azul y luego su traje se formó pero su gabardina se abrió y se volvió corta como una chamarra de bordes negros- ¡Muestra tus colmillos! -estiro su brazo derecho y en su mano se concentro energía formando una katana de mango blanco con guardia azul y hoja blanca hecha de energía- antes de comenzar la pelea quiero saber ¿por que me invitaste a esto?

¿Para que quieres saberlo? -dijo Emily sonriendo-

Solo soy curioso -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y sujeto la espada con sus dos mando- además de que nadie me atacaría sin tener un motivo oculto

Bueno si tanto quieres saber, esto no es personal, simplemente me pidieron que hiciera un trabajo -dijo Emily sonriendo- quién me encargo este favor quiere hacerte entender algo

¿Quién fue? ¿Y de que hablas? -dijo Izanamy serio-

No te diré hasta que te derrote esa fue mi orden -dijo Emily sonriendo, avanzó corriendo y colocó su vara a su lado derecho preparandose para atacar, Izanamy avanzó corriendo y puso su katana frente a él, los dos avanzaron y lanzaron un golpe chocando sus armas de energía dejando una ligera onda de viento, los dos se alejaron un poco y Emily lanzo un golpe horizontal, Izanamy colocó su espada de forma vertical a su izquierda y lo bloqueo, la empujo ligeramente y luego avanzó corriendo y lanzó un golpe vertical pero la vara se dobló por la mitad y protegió a Emily-

¿Que? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Emily lo empujó un poco y luego la vara se movió como si fuera una serpiente viva- esa cosa se mueve...

Como lo ves está es mi compañera Snake en inglés significa serpiente, es una serpiente viva hecha de energía -Emily sonrío y luego movió el brazo derecho a la derecha y la energía tomó forma de serpiente y comenzó a moverse hacia Izanamy, Izanamy saltó a un lado llevándose un ligero corte en la ropa, eso no te servirá, Emily movió más su brazo y ala serpiente trato de morder a Izanamy, Izanamy corrió haciendo Emily esquivándolos ataques de la serpiente-

Yo no me veo perdiendo ante ti -dijo Izanamy calmado, apareció frente a Emily y le dio un golpe en el mentón con la mano, Emily se sorprendió y salto hacia atrás, deshizo su serpiente y concentro energía en sus garras- ¿qué harás?

¡Ataque colmillos de serpiente! -Emily gritó molesta y avanzó tratando de atrapar a Izanamy, Izanamy desapareció y apareció a un lado, Emily se enojo y lanzó varios golpes tratando de atraparlo pero ni ninguno le daba- ¡¿cómo puede ser tan Rapido?! -Izanamy saltó y apareció encima de ella con la pierna derecha extendida-

¡Cuchilla! -Izanamy giró y cayó golpeando la cabeza de Emily con su talón haciendo que cayera al suelo golpeándose la cara y se quejó, Emily quedó inconsciente y volvió a la normalidad-

¡Izanamy! ¿Estás bien? -dijo Luceli un poco alterada, Misaki corrió y abrazo a Izanamy del estomago dejando que Luceli se callara al suelo- maldita enana

Hermano ¿estás bien? ¿No te duele nada? Ves te dije que ella no era buena -dijo Misaki molesta y asustada-

Estoy bien, estoy bien pero¿ustedes que hacen aquí? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Bueno lo qué pasa es que...-dijo Luceli sonrojada y nerviosa- eso no importa lo que importa es saber que buscaba ella

Ya no importa no irá a ninguna lado en esa condición -dijo Izanamy calmado viendo a Emily en el suelo, más tarde Misaki estaba en casa pero Luceli e Izanamy estaban en un largo sentados en un bote de remos, había más personas pero todos parecían que eran familias-

Lamento que tu primera cita haya salido así -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

No importa, de todas maneras fue la primera de muchas -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero no la contaría si mi cita tratara de matarme -Luceli sonrió un momento y luego vio a las personas en los botes-

Aquí solo hay familias ¿por que será? -dijo Luceli calmada-

¿Que no lo sabías? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- aquí solo entran familias ya que dicen que si la pareja que entra aquí no solo terminara separada, si que no terminarán separados eternamente -Luceli se sorprendió un poco- ¿no lo sabías?

¡Me estás mintiendo! -Luceli grito y se levanto, pero al hacerlo el bote se volcó y los dos terminaron cayendo al agua, los dos salieron mojados y sorprendidos, se vieron a los ojos y comenzaron a reírse un poco, más tarde en la noche más especifico en la escuela estaba un chico sentado en un escritorio con un teléfono en la mano-

 _Lo siento presidente fue más fuerte de lo que pensé por favor no me castigue_ -se escucho la voz de Emily en el celular y el joven suspiro-

Sabes que yo no perdono fracasos Emily -dijo el joven serio- te di una orden, tenías que derrotarlo y demostrarle que soy yo el que manda en la escuela, me fallaste y tu castigo sé decidirá después -colgó y el joven solo estaba serio viendo por la ventana- ese muchacho Izanamy sentida el poder de mis justicia


	10. Chapter 10

**__**Vigilando a mi hermano la semana de la salud**__**

Era un día normal para Izanamy el cuál estaba meditando en su cuarto, estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas y tenía las cejas un poco arrugadas-

Aún no puedo creer lo qué pasó ayer -dijo Izanamy algo molesto-

Dímelo a mí pensaste que tendrías un besito ahí abajo y la chica te ataca -dijo Kuroi sonriendo, Shifu estaba su lado sonriendo viendo a Izanamy el cuál estaba sonrojado y algo molesto-

Sabes no es gracioso -dijo Izanamy molesto- además ¿qué haces fuera de tu collar?

Vine a burlarme -dijo Kuroi sonriendo- "¿Me dejarías chupartelo?" -Kuroi hizo una voz aguda dejando a Izanamy sorprendido y sonrojado- "con gusto" -está vez hizo la voz profunda y comenzó a saltar leves risas e Izanamy sé enojo-

Regresa -dijo Izanamy molesto mostrando su collar y Kuroi regresó al collar- enserio cada vez que siento que nos llevamos bien el me golpea el trasero

No lo culpes recuerda que se hace más fuerte con tu enojo y tu amargura es un amargado -dijo Shiro sonriendo- bien ¿qué hay para mañana? -Shiro salgo a la cama e Izanamy se recostó viendo una libreta en sus manos- escuche que el almuerzo de la cafetería es sándwich de carne picante

Bueno mañana es el primer día de la semana de la salud -dijo Izanamy calmado, afuera de su cuarto en lmi pasillo estaba Misaki usando una pillama de color azul celeste, tallaba su cabeza con una toalla y se acercó a la puerta de Izanamy- según recuerdo uno de los profesores dijeron que experimentaremos lo que es criar un bebé en parejas, es decir que me darán una compañera y criaremos un bebé falso

 _ _¿Un bebé?__ -pensó Misaki sorprendida- __¿mi hermano tendrá un que cuidar un bebé con una chica? -__ se asusto un poco, se imaginó a su hermana o usando un traje de gala casándose con una chica y luego iba desapareciendo en la oscuridad con la chica- __¡No dejaré que eso pase todavía!__ -pensó Misaki molesta e inflando sus mejillas, a la mañana siguiente Izanamy estaba desayunando como siempre-

Bien hijo recuerda que hoy es la semana de la salud cualquier duda que tengas tendrás que hacerla a tu padre -dijo Veronica sonriendo mientras lavaba los platos e Izanamy termino mordiendo el tenedor con los ojos en blanco- hijo ya estás creciendo y te estás convirtiendo en hombre es normal tener dudas, también te dirán cómo se hacen los bebes

Ya entendí la temática mama -dijo Izanamy nervioso y un poco pálido- pero no creo que necesite consejos o respuestas de papa es algo vergonzoso

Vamos hijo -dijo Veronica sonriendo- además ya sabes que para que tú llegaras al mundo tuve que...

¡Lalala lalala lalala no oigo no oigo soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado! -dijo Izanamy tapándose los oídos nervioso y sonrojado-

Que niño -dijo Veronica sonriendo, la hermana de Izanamy bajo y se sentó frente a ella- bien Misaki ponte a comer que los dos se deben ir a la escuela

Mama hoy iré a la escuela de mi hermano -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

¿Que? -dijeron Veronica e Izanamy confundidos- ¿pequeña porque quieres ir a la escuela con tu hermano? -dijo Veronica confundida-

Si, no hay nada bueno en la escuela hasta a mi me molesta estar ahí -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Es por la chica de tu cita pasada -dijo Misaki molesta e Izanamy se quedo dudando un poco- me di cuenta de que eres un poco invierno hermano así que te voy a ayudar, voy a alejar a todas las chicas que traten de hacerte algo malo, hoy te vigilaré hermano -Izanamy parpadeo un poco sorprendido, más tarde los dos estaban caminando tomados de la mano-

No puedo creer que convencieras a mama de esto -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Algún día alguien tenía que vigilarte -dijo Misaki sonriendo, los dos siguieron caminando y se toparon con Perfecto- Hey es Perfecto

Ho Misaki-chan que bueno que vienes ¿qué haces aquí? -dijo Perfecto sonriendo-

Estoy vigilando a mi hermano -dijo Misaki sonriendo- la voy a vigilar de que ninguna chica se le acerque a el y le haga algo malo

Jajaja que divertido tienes una guardaespaldas tamaño bolsillo -dijo Perfecto sonriendo e Izanamy se tallaba la cara con una mano con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, los tres ataban caminando con calma a la escuela- bien hoy empieza la semana de la salud y cómo sabes tendremos muchas dudas y tendremos que preguntar a las enfermeras

La verdad tengo muchas dudas sobre el cuerpo femenino -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Si sobre todo la sensación y toque de las chicas -dijo Perfecto sonriendo, los dos estaban riendo un loco y Misaki le dio un puntapié a cada uno en sus piernas haciendo que se quejaran-

¡Hayaiyaiyai! -Izanamy se quejó igual que Perfecto y los dos se sujetaron la área afectada- ¿por que nos golpeaste?

Porque son tontos -dijo Misaki molesta y de fue caminando a sus pasos largos-

Tu pequeña hermanita será un gran dolor más tarde -dijo Perfecto algo molesto e Izanamy asintió preocupado, los cuando llegaron a la escuela viendo a los demás estudiantes, Luceli estaba con sus amigos esperando a Izanamy cómo siempre- bien en la entrada sin falta cómo todos los días -Misaki los vio algo molesta y luego vio a Luceli-

Buenos días Iza-Chan -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Buenos días Lu-chan -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Misaki los vio un poco y se puso entre los dos viendo a Luceli algo molesta-

Ah tu eres la hermana menor de Iza ¿que estás haciendo aquí? -dijo Luceli poco sorprendida, los demás estaban interesados en ver a la pequeña niña-

Lo qué pasa es que mi escuela está en problemas y mi mama también tenía que trabajar así que vine con mi hermano para que me cuidara -dijo Misaki sonriendo con una cara inocente de toda pequeña niña, Melisa y María quedaron encantadas pero Clemente, Toledo y Salomón estaban riéndose un poco de Izanamy-

Hay qué bonito siempre cuidando a tu pequeña hermanita -dijo Toledo cómo burla-

Pequeña Misaki ¿que quieres hacer de grande? -dijo Melisa sonriendo-

Quiero ser una buena compositora -dijo Misaki sonriendo- sobretodo de flauta

Hay que linda pequeña -dijo Melisa sonriendo- así que has venido a la escuela para que tu hermano te cuide ¿verdad?

Si, mi hermano es muy fuerte, es muy protector y lo quiero mucho -Misaki sonrió abrazando la pierna de Izanamy con fuerza, las chicas estaban encantadas pero los chicos se reían con algo de fuerza-

Vaya vaya que picaron tan pequeñas y las traes locas jajaja -Salomón se estaba riendo un poco tomando fotos de la escena entre risas-

Mejor ya no digan tonterías y vamos al salón que hoy tenemos cosas por hacer -dijo Izanamy algo avergonzado, los demás asintieron riendo un poco-

Hermano, quiero ir al baño -dijo Misaki calmada-

Hay, ¿Luceli la podrías llevar? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Por mi está bien -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Misaki se quedó con Luceli y las dos se vieron algo molestas- a mi no me engañas pequeña ¿ha que has venido a la escuela?

Es perfecto que me haya quedado contigo -dijo Misaki sonriendo- porque te diré lo que haré, lo que haré es alejar a todas las chicas cómo tu de mi hermano -Luceli tuvo un tic en su ojo derecho y la vio algo molesta- además dudo que una pecho plano cómo tú se atreva acercarse a mi hermano

Que no soy plana -dijo Luceli algo molesta- y tu no deberías ser tan engreida pequeña porque estoy segura de que pronto seremos casi cómo hermanas -Misaki se enojo un poco por eso- así que deberías tener cuidado con lo qué haces porque tu hermano será mi novio te lo puedo asegurar

Ja hasta crees que una chica tan fea y sin atractivo le puede gustar a mi hermano -dijo Misaki sonriendo molesta, las dos se estaban viendo a los ojos mientras liberaban algo de energía y entre sus ojos salían chispas- además sabes si me llegas a hacer algo y mi hermano me ve llorar ¿a quien crees que culpara? -Luceli se sorprendió un momento- te lo advierto es mejor que no te no me provoques ¿capisci? -Misaki le dio unos lev s golpes con la palma en su cara y se fue alejando dejando a Luceli molesta-

¿Me acaba de amenazar una niña de cinco años? -Luceli estaba molesta mientras su energía emanaba con fuerza y los demás alumnos que pasan por ahí estaban asustados y sorprendidos, después de un rato todos estaban en el salón hablando de forma calmada, los amigos de Izanamy estaban cuidando de Misaki mientras él había salido-

¿Y entonces encontraron al señor condon? -dijo Clemente sorprendido-

Si, mi hermano casi se desmayaba de la vergüenza y mi padre le tuvo que dar su plática y uno de sus típicos sermones -dijo Misaki sonriendo, los demás se comenzaron a reír un poco entre ellos mientras Misaki sonreía-

Jajaja ¿cómo queso la cara de Izanamy después de eso? -dijo Toledo sonriendo, Misaki sacó un teléfono celular de su mochila y lo activo mostrando una foto de Izanamy con pañuelos en la nariz ensangrentados, pálido y con los ojos en blanco, cuando plan vieron se comenzaron a reía todavía más fuerte- jajaja ¿qué clase de cara es esa?

Jajaja jamás había visto esa cara en el -dijo María riendo con fuerza-

También tengo un video cuando había dejado mi serpiente de juguete en el baño y él se confundió pensando que era de verdad -dijo Misaki sonriendo, puso un video donde Izanamy salió gritando del baño asustado envuelto en una toalla en la cintura, estaba corriendo y salió gritando hasta que la toalla se callo-

¡Jajajajajaja! -todos se comenzaron a reír con fuerza mientras Izanamy estaba entrando por la puerta principal con una silla en las manos y se topó con la imagen del video, se cayo de lado sorprendido y un poco pálido-

¡Misaki! ¡Prometiste que lo borrarías! -Izanamy gritó sonrojado y nervioso, su cara estaba completamente roja y su cabello en puntas-

Relájate hermano -dijo Misaki sonriendo- son solo unos pocos ¿que cosa puede salir mal? -Izanamy se golpeó la cara sonrojado-

No puedo creerlo estuvo divertido "¡Kyaaaaaa una serpiente!" -Clemente gritó riendo un poco y los demás también lo hicieron, Luceli se estaba riendo e Izanamy más que pálido, después de un rato todos estaban juntos, cómo Izanamy se sentaba en una silla al lado del otro entre los dos estabas Misaki sentada en una banca que le quedaba algo grande y movía sus piernas en el aire-

No puedo creer que hasta en clases trates de meterte entre nosotros -dijo Luceli algo molesta en un susurro- no deberías estar aquí

Lo mismo té digo, ya que todo lo haces para hacerle algo malo a mi hermano -dijo Misaki riendo, las dos se vieron a los ojos gruñéndose y desviaron la mirada molestas, en un momento entro una profesora cómo en sus treinta años, tenía el pelo negro y largo laceo, usaba una camisa blanca con una falda negra ajustada, su cuerpo era curveado y de buena figura, pero lucia algo pálida y con una piel casi gris con los ojos violetas- vaya está pálida cómo fantasma pero es bonita

Si pero jamás la había visto -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Es la nueva profesora de ciencias -dijo Clemente calmado y los demás asintieron-

Bueno todos jóvenes, buenos días déjenme presentarme, me llamo Umi es un gusto conocerlos a todos -dijo la mujer sonriendo de forma amable- seré su profesora de ciencias

¿Umi? -dijo Perfecto confundido- creo que he escuchado sobre ella

Si a mi también me suena el nombre -dijo Salomón confundido-

Bueno cómo saben todos hoy inicia la semana de la salud -dijo Umi sonriendo- así que todas las dudas que tengan se las harán a las enfermeras, los varones serán pesados y medidos por médicos y las chicas serán medidas por enfermeras certificadas durante sus tiempos de educación física, cómo son muchos alumnos tienen una cita programada para mañana serán cómo máximo dios horas así que no olviden su ropa deportiva -muchos asintieron dándole la razón- bien el siguiente punto, el miércoles les darán una película sobre la reproducción

En ese soy experto -dijo Toledo sonriendo y muchos los vieron entrecerrando sus ojos- si yo veo muchas películas de noche

Y tus compañeros son el lubricante y los pañuelos -dijo Perfecto sonriendo y los demás rieron un poco- a puesto que ese humectante debe saber algo de lo qué haces

¿Un humectante? No, eso lo uso para la resequedad tengo codos agietados -dijo Toledo nervioso y sonrojado, los demás compañeros se estaban riendo un poco por eso menos Misaki quien no entendía mucho-

Ya ya chicos, basta de risas además mucho "Humectante" te deja ciego -dijo Umi sonriendo y los demás se rieron con fuerza, Perfecto e Izanamy chocaron sus manos riendo- el siguiente punto de todo -Umi se agachó y sacó una caja, de la caja saco una especie de muñeco con forma de bebe, presionó un botón en la espalda y lo cubrió con una sabana azul- hoy haremos un experimento, todos los varones tendrán una compañera mujer y juntos cuidarán de este bebe mecánico por el resto del día

¿Cómo funciona eso? -dijo María confundida-

Sencillo, este bebe está programado para llorar, soltar algo de fluidos y demás, también tiene un medidor que indica que tan Feliz está con sus padres -dijo Umi sonriendo, sacó una lista con nombres y los reviso- vaya veo que quedarán algunos chicos y chicas juntos, pero un equipo estará hecho por dos chicas, bueno no importa los seleccionaré al azar -Umi lo pensó un poco y sonrío- bien joven Clemente y María -Clemente reaccionó y se sonrojó y María también lo estaba-

Aquí huele a boda -dijo Melisa sonriendo, los demás sonrieron mostrando los dientes-

Felicidades aquí está su bebé -dijo Umi sonriendo y les lanzó un bebé, Clemente lo atrapó y lo vio escuchando cómo lloraba-

Es una..niña...-Clemente cayó desmayado al suelo con la bebe de plástico en brazos-

Si este es muy valiente -dijo María con algo de sarcasmo-

Veamos Perfecto y...-Umi lo estaba pensando un poco mientras Perfecto sonreía viendo a una chica rubia de pechos algo grandes- Nerit

¡¿Que?! -Perfecto gritó sorprendido- ¡¿Por que con el travestido?!

Tu tampoco eres mi primera opción -dijo Nerit molesta mientras Izanamy se reía dándole leves golpes en la espalda a Perfecto-

Ahora...Luceli e...Izanamy -dijo Umi sonriendo, los dos se vieron sonrojados levemente y Umi les lanzó un bebé con una sabana azul de niño, Luceli lo atrapó en sus brazos sorprendida- felicidades es un niño -Luceli estaba sonrojada e Izanamy estaba un poco nervioso pero Misaki estaba molesta viendo a ambos y su comportamiento-

Disculpe señorita Umi -dijo Misaki calmada- Izanamy es mi hermano y me tiene que cuidar por hoy ¿puedo ser yo el bebé de experimento? -muchos la vieron confundidos sobre todo Izanamy y Umi-

No lo sé jovencita, al final del día los bebes y su cuidado me dieran el cuidado que le dieron sus padres...aunque...-Umi estaba pensando un poco-

Sé supone que este experimento es para enseñarle a los alumnos cómo cuidar un bebé o cómo es la vida con un bebé propio ¿no? -dijo Misaki calmada y Umi asintió- bueno yo tengo cinco años y mi hermano está a cargo de mi hoy, ¿no sería mejor cuidar a una niña real en lugar de un muñeco? Soy prácticamente un bebé

No lo sé...-Umi estaba dudosa viendo a Misaki hasta que ella mostró unos ojos grandes y llorosos así como brillosos, Umi estaba nerviosa y luego asintio- hay está bien lo permito

Si -dijo Misaki sonriendo lanzando un golpe al aire-

No -Luceli de deprimido y le tuvo que devolver el bebé a Umi-

Escucha pequeña cuando termine el día tendrán que ir a verme a mi oficina y darme un reporte de cómo te cuidaron, que hicieron y cómo te sentiste con ellos -dijo Umi sonriendo-

Entendido y gracias -dijo Misaki sonriendo, Luceli estaba molesta pero Izanamy estaba confundido y nervioso-

Bien ahora todos deberán ponerle un nombre al bebé y deberán cuidarlo juntos todo el día -dijo Umi sonriendo- ¡Todos esfuércense!

Ahora lo recuerdo, Umi es la profesora de ciencias que...-dijo Perfecto sorprendido pero en eso Umi comenzó a escupir sangre a grandes cantidades, Misaki se quedo morada del miedo y con los ojos en blancos, los demás gritaron y se pusieron pálidos- es la que vomita un litro de sangre...

¡Rápido llamen a un doctor! ¡Hay mucha sangre! -muchos estaban gritando asustados-

¡¿Está muerta?! -sé escucharon más gritos de miedo de parte de los alumnos, después de un rato todos se calmaron mientras Umi estaba en la enfermería, todos estaban cargando su bebé de plástico, Melisa estaba con una chica, Toledo con una chica algo obesa, Salomón con la más linda, Clemente con María, Perfecto con Nerit, por último Izanamy y Luceli estaba cuidando de Misaki-

No puedo creer lo qué pasó -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¿Lo del vomito de sangre? -dijo Luceli confundida-

No, que Misaki convenciera a la maestra Umi para que ella sea el muñeco de práctica de un matrimonio -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, Misaki estaba sonriendo sentada en el suelo mientras los dos la veían-

Si soy adorable, ahora ustedes me tendrán que consentir todo el día -dijo Misaki sonriendo, los dos se vieron nerviosos, pasó un rato y los demás alumnos estaban revisando los muñecos-

Primera cosa de la lista cambiarle el pañal -dijo Clemente viendo la lista y María recostó el bebé de juguete y le abrió más manta revelando un pañal y el bebé comenzó a llorar- ¿que hago? ¿Que hago?

Cálmate papá, debe tener el pañal sucio -dijo María nerviosa, le abrió el pañal y lo reviso viendo que el pañal tenía una mancha de humedad- si hay que cambiarlo -los alumnos estaban revisando al bebé mientras Misaki estaba sonriendo viendo a los chicos los cuales estaban esperando algo-

¿Que? -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

¿Tienes que ir al baño? ¿Quieres algo? -dijo Luceli nerviosa y Misaki sonrió de forma maligna- para que pregunte -Luceli estaba caminando a cuatro patas con Misaki en la espalda mientras Misaki sujetaba su cola de cabello como si fuera una red para manejarla-

¡Vamos caballito! ¡Corre más rápido! -Misaki estaba gritando riendo un poco, le daba leves golpes a Luceli en las costillas haciendo que se quejara- arre arre arre -le daba tirones en el cabello y Luceli se molestaba un poco-

Solo aguanta Luceli, solo aguanta lo haces por el -dijo Luceli algo molesta e Izanamy notó cómo apretaba los dientes-

Muy bien pequeña ya es suficiente por ahora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y cargo a Misaki en sus brazos para alejarla de Luceli- ya es suficiente la pobre no deja de sufrir

Mmmmmm -Misaki hizo un puchero e inflo sus mejillas mientras Luceli sonrió con burla-

Gracias Izanamy por ayudarme -dijo Luceli sonriendo- oye ¿qué tal si almorzamos más tarde los tres juntos? -Misaki entrecerró los ojos en un combate de miradas con Luceli-

Me parece bien y también entre los puntos sus hay aquí hay que alimentar al bebé y jugar con el-dijo Izanamy confundido leyendo la lista de actividades del bebé, los tres estaban en la cafetería igual que los demás alumnos-

Bien según esto para alimentarlo tenemos que darle su biberón -dijo Perfecto leyendo una lista y Nerit estaba a su lado meciendo el juguete cómo si fuera un bebé de verdad- ¿si sabes que es un bebé falso verdad?

¿Que tiene de malo? Tal vez en el futuro conozca a un apuesto hombre que me de todos los hijos que quiera -dijo Nerit sonriendo-

Si cómo no -dijo Perfecto con burla- tal vez el primero que te vea sea un asiático pequeño sin ninguna otra opción en la vida, si fuera yo escogería el suicidio antes de tener que lidiar contigo -Perfecto se estaba riendo un poco y Nerit le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el bebé de juguete y él se quedó de cara atorada en la mesa- ¡¿Que rayos te pasa salvaje?!

¡Tú fuiste el que me hizo enojar así que te lo aguantas! -Neri gritó molesta, los dos estaban gritándose mutuamente en medio de la cafetería y luego el bebé comenzó a llorar- bien hecho inútil hiciste que el bebé llorara

No es mi culpa pervertido fenómeno -dijo Perfecto molesto- bueno dámelo no sirves para ser madre, ni siquiera tienes el equipo para hacerlo

Y tu no tienes el equipo para complacer a una mujer -dijo Nerit molesta y Perfecto comenzó a gruñir apretando los dientes, Nerit le lanzó el bebé y Perfecto lo vio-

¡¿Donde está su pierna?! -Perfecto gritó sorprendido y Nerit se sorprendió, los dos estaban viendo que al juguete le faltaba la pierna derecha y se asustaron, estaban buscando a los lados, pero la pierna había sido lanzada a un sándwich que tenía Izanamy-

Veamos cómo mi hermana no es una bebe tendremos que alimentarla con comida sólida -dijo Izanamy calmado- ¿pero qué clase de comida deberá ser?

Creo que deberían ser frutas -dijo Luceli calmada- una buena comida siempre ayuda y lo principal es comer frutas y verduras

Pero la carne es buena le ayudará a crecer un poco -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¿Qué tal el sándwich que tengo más una manzana pelada? -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Me parece una buena idea -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y vieron a Misaki la cuál estaba sentada entre los dos viendo un pan con chocolate- ¿pequeña estás bien?

Chocolate...-Misaki inflo sus mejillas y pego su mentón a la mesa- quiero chocolate

No aún es temprano y primero debes desayunar debe forma balanceada -dijo Luceli sonriendo- di aaa -le acercó el sándwich y Misaki la vio molesta-

Te arrancaré el dedo -dijo MisKi molesta y Luceli estaba igual de molesta " _ _Mocosa"__ pensó Luceli algo molesta-

Pequeña mejor dale una oportunidad -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Misaki suspiró y no se negó, le dio una mordida al sándwich, ella comio de forma tranquila hasta que Izanamy le dio una mordida a su sándwich y termino mordiendo la pierna del juguete y la tomo- ¡¿que es esto?!

Perdón es mío -dijo Nerit sonriendo tomando la pierna y se fue corriendo-

Que suerte que no es un bebé de verdad -dijo Izanamy sorprendido, aún seguía el receso y Misaki estaba aburrida viendo a Luceli-

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Luceli confundida viendo a Misaki-

Quiero maquillarte -dijo Misaki sonriendo mostrando algunos maquillajes que encontró-

¡¿Que?! ¡Espera ¿de donde tomaste eso?! -Luceli gritó sorprendida viendo a Misaki sonriendo-

Lo encontré por ahí -dijo Misaki sonriendo- déjame pintarte o le diré a mi hermano que eres mala conmigo -Luceli vio a Izanamy tomando un poco de agua y suspiro asintiendo- jiji vas a quedar bonita -solo pasaron unos minutos- hermano mira lo que hice

¿Que hiciste? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y luego dio un ligero grito- hay mama...¿Luceli? -Izanamy estaba viendo a Luceli la cuál tenía la cara pintada en exceso, tenía los labios rojos, los párpados azules a gran cantidad, las mejillas rojas y con dos esferas de maquillaje por el rubor- eso...es je..

Es más bonita ahora -dijo Misaki sonriendo- estilo payaso -Luceli estaba avergonzada y algo molesta-

Esto...dejó de ser divertido...-dijo Luceli molesta, Izanamy se tapo la boca sonriendo y apretando los dientes- no te atrevas a reírte

Perdón...-dijo Izanamy aguantando la risa-

Iré a quitarme el payaso -dijo Luceli molesta, algunos de los alumnos que la vieron pasar se rieron un poco y ella en un arranque de enojo le dio un golpe a uno de ellos y lo dejo caer al suelo dejando asustados los demás, en cuanto se fue Izanamy se comenzó a reír con fuerza-

Oye...jaja..jaja eso no fue bueno pequeña -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pero me quería divertir -dijo Misaki sonriendo, los dos estaban sentados en una mesa hablando un rato- me gusto pintarla, al menos así no se meterá con mi hermano -susurró un poco para que Izanamy no la escuchara-

¿Que dices? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Nada hermanito -dijo Misaki sonriendo-

Muy bien, pequeña escucha se que viniste aquí por una razón y dudo mucho que eso de solo vigilarme de que no me pase nada es solo mera imagen ¿cuál es la verdadera razón? -dijo Izanamy calmado y Misaki desvió la mirada nerviosa-

Bueno...es que te escuche hablar con Shiro anoche en tu cierto y pensé que cuando te casarás me abandonarías -dijo Misaki algo deprimida- no te quiero perder todavía por una chica cualquiera

Hay pequeña -Izanamy sonrió y le dio un abrazo a Misaki- tranquila todavía no me caso además, cualquier chica que me quiera tendrá que quererte también y viceversa -Misaki lo vio confundido- pero quédate tranquila es verdad las cosas están cambiando y yo tal vez algún día tenga una novia pero no te pienso dejar de lado eres mi familia y te quiero mucho -Misaki inflo sus mejillas y se sonrojó por eso-

También te quiero mucho hermanito -dijo Misaki avergonzada-

Bien escucha cuando vuelva Luceli quiero que le pidas un disculpa porque eso no fue gracioso para ella -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Lo fue para mi -dijo Misaki sonriendo e Izanamy le dio una mirada de burla- está bien me disculparé con ella cuando vuelva pero ¿le puedo pintar un gatito en su frente? -más tarde en la enfermería Misaki entregó unas hojas con la maestra Umi-

Ya veo así que eso pasó en todo el día -dijo Umi sonriendo y los dos jóvenes asintieron pero Luceli tenía la cara de un gato pintada en la frente y en el centro decía "Perdedora"- ¿ya entendieron que cuidar de un niño no es cosa fácil? Y es por eso que deben practicar la abstinencia de todo acto adulto

Entendido -dijeron los dos calmados, después de eso Izanamy y Misaki se retiraban mientras Luceli los veía-

Bien creo que nos vemos mañana -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- Misaki dile

Está bien -dijo Misaki calmada- lamento mucho todo lo que te hice, la pintura, El Caballito, y el gatito y cortarte el cabello

¿Me cortaste el cabello? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Noooop -dijo Misaki nerviosa-

Bueno espero que entiendas mi punto de vista -dijo Luceli sonriendo- te perdono -Misaki sonrió y le dio un abrazo, las dos hablaron un poco bajo- no me rendiré, me gusta tu hermano

Y tu prepárate porque no dejaré que seas su novia plana -dijo Misaki molesta, las dos se separaron y se dieron una sonrisa fingida- nos vemos Luceli

Adios Misaki - chan -dijo Luceli sonriendo, las dos se iban alejando y sonriendo " _ _La batalla apenas está comenzando enana/plana"__ pensaron las dos sonriendo-


	11. Chapter 11

**__**Día de mediciones**__**

Izanamy y Perfecto estaban caminando en medio de la calle de nuevo conversando entre ellos-

Oh amigo no puedo creer que la maestra Umi me puso un seis de calificación -dijo Perfecto algo molesto-

Pues ¿que esperabas? el bebé que entregaste no tenía la pierna derecha, el ojo izquierdo roto y el estomago aplanado por tanto golpe que te dio Nerit con el -dijo Izanamy con un tono de burla-

Sabes no me gusta tu tono burlón -dijo Perfecto molesto- cómo bien sabes hoy toca el sistema de mediciones de la escuela lo que solo significa una cosa -sonrió de forma maligna-

¿Que sabremos quién es el más gordo de todos? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

¡No! -perfecto grito y lo señaló- ¡Significa que las chicas estarán sin mucha ropa! ¡Eso significa que estarán en ropa interior! -Perfecto grito emocionado imaginándose a todas las chicas semidesnudas usando ropa interior blanca o de colores-

A eso...-a Izanamy Lee salió una gota de sudor de la cabeza- sabes bien que si intentas espiar ella y las profesoras tratarán de hacerte daño en extremo

No mi amigo, está vez tengo un plan -dijo Perfecto sonriendo-

Hay tengo un mal presentimiento...-dijo Izanamy nervioso, todos estaban reunidos en el salón y Umi estaba con ellos-

Bien chicos es el segundo día de la semana de la salud -dijo Umi sonriendo- las enfermeras estarán esperando a las chicas para analizarlas y medirlas cómo se debe, así que espero que traigan su ropa para deportes porque todos serán analizados hoy por su salud -todos asintieron, en el vestidor de los chicos todos los chicos se estaban poniendo su ropa para deportes-

Bien todos estamos casi listos pero dentro de poco las chicas estarán empezando a quitarse la ropa para sus análisis -dijo Perfecto sonriendo y comenzó a ponerse su playera-

Tengo mi cámara de video con súper acercamiento -dijo Toledo sonriendo mostrando una cámara roja de video- estaremos listos para espiar

Yo tengo está cámara lista para todo -dijo Salomón sonriendo mostrando una cama negra tomare muchas fotos, los tres chicos se estaban riendo un poco-

Vaya a mí se me hace que hoy no será un día tranquilo -dijo Izanamy usando un pantalón deportivo negro y una playera blanca encima- además si el comité disciplinario los ve los golpeara muy duro

Es verdad y el comité disciplinario tiene a tres chicas con las de rango más alto ellas les pondrán duros castigos -dijo Clemente calmado usando uña pantalón deportivo azul y una playera azul- les sugiero que mejor ni hagan nada

Cállense ustedes no saben que sienten los hombres cuando estamos cerca de lindas señoritas -dijo Toledo sonriendo- es el jardín del edén lo que está a una lado de nosotros y lo vamos a ver -Perfecto y Salón asintieron dándole la razón-

Bien disfruten su golpiza -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los tus chicos solo hicieron caso omiso ante lo dicho, después de un rato todos los chicos estaban juntados en el gimnasio, vieron que el gimnasio solo estaba lleno con hombres y no veían a las chicas-

¿Dónde están las chicas profesor? -dijo Salomón confundido-

Las chicas están en el escenario audio visual para su chequeo de salud -dijo el profesor sonriendoA aquí solo hay hombres además de que recibimos muchas quejas de parte de las chicas dónde se dice qué hay muchos chicos tratando de espiarlas

¿Espiarlas? Jamás haríamos eso -dijo Perfecto sonriendo nervioso y los demás chicos asintieron serios-

Si cómo no -dijo Izanamy sonriendo con burla, mientras tanto en lo que parecía ser un auditorio con un escenario y pisos de madera había algunas lonas puestas formando cómo Casillas, las chicas del lugar estaban ahí usando un short de color y una playera-

Bien dentro de poco iniciaremos con los análisis iremos por números de control para que sea más controlado -dijo una enfermera de cabello azulado oscuro y ojos azul del mismo tipo-

Bien chicas estaremos juntas este chequeo -dijo Melisa sonriendo- ¿cómo sintieron la prueba de ayer? Yo hice conducción con mi compañera

Si me di cuenta su bebé fue unos de los más cuidados hasta lo vistieron con un vestido y un moño -dijo María sonriendo recordando la muñeca que Melisa entregó-

Si y ni hablar de ti, tú y Clemente entregaron al bebé muy saludable y bien cuidado -dijo Melisa sonriendo pero yo te pregunto ¿no hubo romance? -Melisa entrecerró los ojos sonriendo de forma mañosa sonrojando a María-

¿De que estás hablando? -dijo María nerviosa- no pasó nada, solo somos buenos amigos pero creo que si sería un buen papá en el futuro -se sonrojó un poco al pensarlo, las dos chicas estaban sonriendo pero Luceli parecía enojada y molesta-

Piénsalo podrías ser la señora María de Clemente -dijo Melisa sonriendo y María sé sonrojo mucho hasta el extremo que se sujeto las mejillas liberando algo de humo de su cabeza- jajaja qué bonito es el amor joven ¿y cómo estuvo tu día Luceli?

¿Que cómo estuvo? Te lo diré, la hermanita pequeña de Izanamy me causo problemas, se suponía que los dos estaríamos el día juntos pero en cambio esa niña me maquillo de forma horrible, se sentó en mi espalda usandome de caballo, me peino de formas horribles y demás, esa niña fue una pesadilla -dijo Luceli molesta- mi día fue horrible

Vaya que mal por ti -dijo Melisa sonriendo- bueno...pero aquí puedes tener una ventaja

¿Que clase de ventaja? -dijo Luceli molesta-

Bueno ya que él te vio cuidando y soportando a su hermana pequeña el puede tener un buen punto de vista de ti hasta el punto de que te va a amar -dijo Melisa sonriendo-

Si es verdad -dijo María sonriendo y Luceli lo pensó un poco y se sonrojó-

Bueno si tiene que pasar pasara -dijo Luceli sonriendo- creo que si le he gustado un poco -las dos amigas sonrieron ante eso- ¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo? -de regreso al gimnasio todos los chicos estaban reunidos haciendo calentamientos, Clemente, Toledo e Izanamy estaban parados frente a una línea blanca en el suelo en un campo de carrera, los tres expulsaron energía y sus elementos los rodearon-

Aúlla Shiro Zangetsu -dijo Izanamy sonriendo liberando un resplandor blanco dejando que su traje apareciera pero sin su gabardina, tenía puesta una camisa blanca de mangas cortas con bordes azules, una cinta azul en la cintura y un pantalón negro, en sus manos tenía guantes negros sin dedos y una botas blancas metálicas-

Juega Sun Saru -dijo Toledo sonriendo, el fuego lo rodeó creando una playera de manga corta roja de bordes negros sencillos, una cinta amarilla y un pantalón negro juntos a botas de color rojo-

Hierve Mizu Shika -dijo Clemente sonriendo, el agua lo rodeó creando una playera blanca con dibujos de olas en su lado izquierdo del cuerpo hasta la espalda dejando el dibujo de un ciervo macho encerrado en un círculo azul, tenía una cinta verde con un pantalón azul oscuro, y unas cintas en sus piernas de color verde con unos zapatos negros-

Bien prueba de 800 metros -dijo el profesor sonriendo- está prueba es de resistencia así que no se agoten y...vamos -soplo su silbato con fuerza e Izanamy se quejó sujetando sus orejas- ¿que te pasa?

Tenga cuidado para un lobo ese sonido es horrible -dijo Izanamy quejándose-

Perdón pero corre ya -dijo el profesor serio, Izanamy se fue corriendo a un ritmo lento mientras seguía a Clemente y Toledo, los tres estaban corriendo por un rato mientras el profesor les tomaba el tiempo- bien tres minutos no estuvo mal -los tres descansaron un momento-

Vaya que cansado -dijo Clemente cansado- no puedo seguir mucho

Solo fueron 800 metros no es mucho -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Tu lobo...es muy fuerte -dijo Toledo cansado- no puedo más necesito descansar

Mi loba es Shiro y así somos porque entremos todos los días -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero Perfecto exagera mucho al momento de correr -todos vieron que Perfecto estaba con los demás alumnos-

Ruge Leónidas -dijo Perfecto sonriendo, en su cuerpo apareció una camisa amarilla con un playera de manga corta negra debajo y una cinta negra con bordes amarillos y un pantalón negro, guantes amarillos sin dedos y unas cintas amarillas en las piernas con unos zapatos negros-

Prepárense -el profesor estaba por soplar su silbato y respiro hondo- ya -soplo su silbato con fuerza y Perfecto salió corriendo con una súper velocidad sorprendiendo a todos, Perfecto le dio la vuelta a la cancha y regreso de forma rápida frente a los demás- ¡¿un minuto?!

Cómo siempre exagera -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso y se tallo la cabeza-

¿Qué pasó? -dijo Clemente sorprendido-

Sencillo Perfecto tiene la habilidad del rayo el usa su elemento para avanzar lo más veloz posible -dijo Izanamy calmado- en otras palabras le gusta hacer trampa

Vaya que malo -dijo Toledo sorprendido, después de probar la fuerza y habilidades todos los muchachos se estaban retirando-

Nosotros nos adelantamos -dijo Clemente sonriendo- nos vemos después -Izanamy y el se despidieron mientras Toledo, Salomon y Perfecto estaban dentro de los vestuarios sonriendo-

Bien todo está listo -dijo Salomón sonriendo- además de que tengo un mapa de un lugar secreto para ver debajo del auditorio

¿Por dónde? -dijo Toledo sonriendo, los tres chicos vieron que Salomón saco un mapa de su mochila y lo abrió mostrando los planos de la escuela y de ahí estaba el auditorio marcado con una x- detrás de él hay un túnel secreto que esclavo un chico con elemento tierra y animal estilo topo

Perfecto -dijo Salomón sonriendo, los tres chicos estaban tiene sonrojados y esperando lo mejor, Clemente e Izanamy estaban en la cafetería cuando vieron que sus amigos no llegaban-

¿Dónde están? Dijeron que no tardarían -dijo Clemente confundido, Izanamy lo pensó un momento y se sorprendió-

Maldicion las chicas -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y Clemente asintió serio y sorprendido, en el auditorio o detrás los chicos estaba buscando el túnel secreto y lo encontraron, se metieron y fueron avanzando hasta llegar a dónde estaban las chicas y vieron por un agujero que encontraron-

Bien chicas fórmense comenzaremos a tomarles sus medidas y a analizarlas -dijo la enfermera sonriendo, todas las chicas se pusieron en fila y pasaron de par en par-

Bien en este caso ¿que tenemos que hacer? -dijo Luceli viendo una barra de metal con una paleta de plástico con una regla en el otro extremo-

Está maquina funciona para medir la flexibilidad de las chicas -dijo la enfermera sonriendo- le mostraré señorita Luceli acuéstese por favor -Luceli le hizo caso y se acostó en el suelo- coloque los brazos en su espalda -Luceli doblo sus brazos y los pasó en su espalda- ahora levanta el menos

Aquí voy -dijo Luceli sonriendo, doblo su cuerpo y estiró su cabeza dejando su cuerpo casi a noventa grados perfectos, Melisa levantó la paleta azul y la midió-

Vaya es sorprende Luceli tienes una gran flexibilidad -dijo Melisa sorprendida-

Es porque entreno todos los días por mi cuenta y mejore mi flexibilidad -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Bien mi turno -dijo María sonriendo, Melisa la sujeto de las piernas, se acostó en el suelo y levanto su mandíbula- ¿cuanto dio? -hacia mucho esfuerzo y Luceli la medio-

Vaya es menos de lo que pensé -dijo Luceli sonriendo calmada, María vio la medición y se sorprendió-

Casi no tengo flexibilidad -dijo María sorprendida, Melisa lo intentó también-

Aquí voy -Melisa se dobló dejando que la midieran- ¿cuanto va? -Luceli la midió y se sorprendió-

Vaya eres más flexible que yo -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Bueno eso se debe a que mi espíritu acompañante es una serpiente y en todo el reino animal es el animal más flexible -dijo Melisa sonriendo mientras su cuerpo casi se doblaba-

Muy bien -dijo la enfermera sonriendo- la siguiente parte es la prueba de la fuerza -a cada una de las chicas les dio un medidor de fuerza con una palanca y un medidor en el centro- bien aprieten -las chicas dieron un ligero grito y apretaron con algo de fuerza, la fuerza de María tan solo llego a 20 Newton, la fuerza de Melisa llego a 35 Newton-

Vaya ¿que te parece? Soy más fuerte que tu -dijo Melisa sonriendo-

Eso se debe a que una serpiente tiene una mayor fuerza en su cuerpo que una Grulla -dijo la enfermera sonriendo- ahora señorita Luceli

Haaaa -Luceli grito y apretó el medidor hasta que se rompió en pedazos dejando sorprendida a la enfermera- vaya que juguete más frágil

Rompió...el medidor...-dijo la enfermera temblando de miedo y sorpresa- ¿qué clase de espíritu animal tienes?

Un tigre blanco -dijo Luceli sonriendo- su nombre es Byakun

Yo poseo una serpiente su nombre Hebi no Kiba es hembra -dijo Melisa sonriendo-

Mi espíritu animal es una Grulla hembra es Kuren -dijo María sonriendo-

Vaya ya veo -dijo la enfermera sonriendo- la siguiente prueba es la prueba de la flexibilidad -las dos chicas se pusieron de puentes de los pies y firmes, estiraron los brazos y se doblaron tratando de tocar sus pies, María y Luceli no lo lograron pero Melisa si-

Está vez yo gano -dijo Melisa sonriendo, detrás de ellas estaban algunos chicos esos eran Perfecto, Toledo y Salomón tratando de tomar fotos-

El trasero de las chicas es de diez -dijo Toledo sonriendo viendo el trasero de Melisa redondo y flexionándose- es muy buena

Pero María es mejor tan pequeño y redondo -dijo Salomón sonriendo, el trasero de María era pequeño pero redondo y ejercitado-

Esto es sorprende -dijo Perfecto sonriendo, el trasero de Luceli era grande, redondo y muy bien ejercitado- ese Izanamy si que las sabe elegir -los tres estaban tomando fotos y videos, afuera Izanamy y Clemente estaban corriendo buscando a los chicos-

¿En donde rayos se metieron esos sujetos? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Ah esos sujetos me hacen enojar -dijo Clemente irritado y comenzó a correr por el campo, de regreso en el salón las chicas estaban miedo sus estaturas-

Bien es lo último -dijo la enfermera sonriendo-

No puedo creer que no he crecido ni un milímetro desde que termine la primaria -dijo Luceli molesta y las dos chicas la vieron sorprendidas-

¿En verdad no has crecido desde la primaria? -dijo María sorprendida-

Si, he tenido este mismo tamaño desde que recuerdo -dijo Luceli calmada y las demás se vieron confundidas-

Ahora mismo voy a medirles el busto -dijo la enfermera calmada mostrando un metro con ella y las chicas asintieron, Luceli se quitó la camisa y el sostén mostrando sus senos copa B, María tenía los pechos A o un poco más grandes y Melisa tenía los pechos copa C, los pezones de Luceli eras de un color café igual que los de María pero los de Melisa eran oscuros, la enfermera pasó y midió el gusto de María- levante los brazos por favor

Claro -dijo María sonrojada, la enfermera le midió el busto y se sorprendió-

67 centímetros muy bien -dijo la enfermera sonriendo y María se sintió decepcionada con los ojos en blanco- señorita Luceli es su turno -Luceli levantó los brazos y dejo que la midieran- muy bien -la midieron y Luceli estaba un poco sonrojada- 79 centímetros

¡¿De verdad?! -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Si es la medida -dijo la enfermera sonriendo-

Si, me creció cinco centímetros -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Muy bien por ti ahora mi turno -dijo Melisa sonriendo, levantó los brazos y la enfermera la midió-

80 centímetros -dijo la enfermera sonriendo- debe ser por la grasa del cuerpo

Si lo más seguro es que debe ser grasa -dijo Luceli un poco celosa-

O tal vez tiene mucha más experiencia que nosotras -dijo María calmada-

¿Cómo que experiencia? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Si en este caso deja que las chicas o los chicos masajeen sus senos y ese masajeo hizo que sus senos creciera a cómo son ahora -dijo María calmada-

¿Dejar que masajeen tus senos? -dijo Luceli confundida y luego comenzó a pensarlo un poco-

 ** _ _ **Imaginación de Luceli-**__** Luceli estaba usando una playera blanca y un pantalón negro ajustado a su cuerpo, frente a ella estaba Izanamy usando una bata de laboratorio y de año usaba ropa de doctor-

Bien profesor estoy lista para que revise mi pecho -dijo Luceli nerviosa y sonrojada, Izanamy sonrió y se acercó a ella- ¿que hará profesor?

Escucha ahora mismo voy a tener que revisar tu respiración -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Luceli asintió, puso sus mano sobre el busto de Luceli y ella se sonrojó- respira hondo -Luceli respira hondo e Izanamy asintio- muy bien -Luceli estaba sonrojada e Izanamy la sujeto de su cara- eres hermosa Luceli

Profesor -dijo Luceli sonrojada, los dos se dieron un beso en los labios e Izanamy pasó sus manos por los senos de Luceli, los masajes o un poco y los movió, levantó la blusa mostrando un sostén blanco en Luceli, le abrió el sostén mostrando sus senos- puede usarlos -Izanamy asintió y los movió haciendo gemir un poco a Luceli- **__**fin de la imaginación de Luceli-**__**

Oh...si profesor...-Luceli gimio un poco y ella se die cuenta de que estaba soñando despierta, las chicas se estaban riendo un poco, los chicos siguieron tomando fotos babeando cómo tontos-

Ahora mismo es hora de que las pese, si quieren pueden quitarse la ropa -dijo la enfermera sonriendo-

Entendido -dijeron las chicas sonrojadas-

¡¿Quitarse la ropa?! -gritaron los chicos sorprendidos, todos se taparon la boca entre así para no llamar la atención, los chicos se acercaron para ver con cuidado y vieron como María se quitó la playera mostrando unos senos pequeños, Melisa mostró que estaba un poco pasada de peso pero aún tenía los senos más grandes, Luceli estaba por quitarse la camisa mostrando un vientre entrenado y plano, los chicos estaban sonriendo esperando ver-

¡Ajá! ¡Aquí están miserables! -Izanamy estaba junto a Clemente detrás de todos ellos- Vamonos vendrán con nosotros

Dejamos queremos quedarnos a ver todo -dijo Perfecto molesto-

Es verdad esperamos mucho para esto y pensamos el plan como se debía déjanos gozar -dijo Toledo molesto-

Lo siento amigos pero todos vendrán con nosotros por las buenas -dijo Clemente molesto-

Luceli esta por quitarse el sostén -dijo Salomón sonriendo, Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras los chicos sonrieron-

Estoy listo -dijeron Toledo y Perfecto sonriendo mostrando sus cámaras listas-

No los dejaré -dijo Izanamy molesto, liberó su energía y comenzó a forcejear con ellos sujetando las caras de Perfecto y Toledo con una mano mientras Clemente jalaba a Salomón de sus piernas, en el exterior Luceli se había quitado el sostén y luego seguía su short azul el cuál comenzó a bajarlo mostrando unos bóxers femeninos negros, los cinco seguían peleando formando una nueva de polvo dentro de la cueva, seguían peleando hasta que Perfecto golpeó a Izanamy en la cara y lo empujó cerca del mirador, abrió sus ojos algo molesto y entonces vio que estaba frente a Luceli viendo todo, en eso Luceli comenzó a bajar el bóxer mostrando una piel clara, con leves marcas de sonrojo y brilló por el sudor-

Aaaaaaaaa -Izanamy respiró profundamente mientras sus ojos se hacían grandes y las pupilas pequeñas, vio como Luceli estaba mostrando sus piernas gruesas en los muslos por el entrenamiento, un vientre delgado, sus ojos se hacían más grandes mientras las venas emergían y su cara se volvía roja como un tomate, siguió viendo todo de Luceli hasta que su nariz estaba sangrando, mientras Melisa, María y la enfermera estaban sorprendidas viendo a Luceli-

Zona árida...-dijo Melisa sorprendida-

Bien rasurada -dijo María sorprendida-

Cuerpo entrenado -dijo la enfermera dejando a Luceli sonrojada- no cabe duda no te gusta estar con bueno...esos...

Es natural...solo corto las piernas y axilas -dijo Luceli sonrojada-

¿Na...na...tu...na..tu...ral? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Perdón pero no me refería a eso, quería que se quitaran solo la ropa exterior para que se pusieran la bata que está aquí y no frente a mi -dijo la enfermera sonriendo nerviosa- es por allá -señaló a la derecha mostrando una cortina con tres batas- perdón

¡¿Por que no lo dijo antes?! ¡Y yo que acabo de mostrarme in ropa! -Luceli gritó sonrojada y se cubrió con su ropa, se fue corriendo y se vistió con una bata- ya estoy lista

Nosotras también -dijeron Melisa y María sonriendo-

¿Que? -Perfecto, Salón y Toledo se acercaron para ver pero ya las tres estaban usando batas ligeras y se pesaban- ¡No! -se quejaron los tres molestos, mientras Clemente e Izanamy estaban saliendo e Izanamy tenía la mirada baja en todo el camino-

Bueno y a todo esto ¿que viste? -dijo Clemente sorprendido-

Yo...yo...-Izanamy estaba decaído y con la mirada y cara oscurecida, Izanamy recordó los senos redondos y algo pequeños de Luceli, un vientre delgado y plano y por último una zona íntima- ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA! -Izanamy comenzó a gritar asustando a Clemente por eso y luego se giró derramando una gran cantidad de sangre de su nariz creando una fuente en forma de corazón

¡¿Que rayos es esto?! -Clemente gritó sorprendido y asustado viendo la sangre, en eso la sangre se calmó e Izanamy estaba sonriendo derramando algo de sangre-

Vi...el verdadero...jardín...del edén...-dijo Izanamy sonriendo quedando tirado en el suelo-

¡Izanamy! -Clemente gritó sorprendido, después de un rato Izanamy estaba en la enfermería con Clemente haciéndole compañía y le daban algo de sangre, con Toledo y Salomón ellos estaban sonriendo viendo las fotos que habían tomado-

Está me gusta -dijo Toledo sonriendo-

Y está a mi quien diría que las de primer año vendrían tan desarrolladas -dijo Salomon sonriendo, los dos estaban sonriendo pero en un árbol estaba un chico de ojos color amarillos y cabello negro con puntas largas en su frente, la parte de atrás estaba aplanado y usaba el uniforme de la escuela con una banda de color roja en el brazo izquierdo, levantó la mano sonriendo y liberó un ligero rayo eléctrico amarillo, más tarde Izanamy y Clemente estaban caminando mientras Izanamy se tallaba la cabeza-

No puedo creer que perdí cómo un litro de sangre -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Descuida no fue nada grave -dijo Clemente sonriendo, los dos escucharon quejas y en medio del campo estaban Toledo y Salomón heridos en el suelo, los dos se acercaron corriendo y los ayudaron- ¡Toledo resiste!

Salomón dinos quién les hizo esto -dijo Izanamy sorprendido y molesto, se escucho un descarga y el vio que frente a él estaba la cámara de salón rota y quemada, trato de tocarla pero se rompió en pedazos- ¿quien hizo esto?

Fui yo -dijo un muchacho parado en la rama de un árbol viéndolos a ambos, era el mismo chico que expulsaba rayos de sus manos- el presidente del comité disciplinario Alex Gonryu y tu Izanamy Shiba eres uno de los que faltan a mi disciplina -Izanamy estaba serio y molesto viendo a Alex-


	12. Chapter 12

**__**El Ataque del comité disciplinario**__**

Izanamy estaba revisando a Salomón mientras Clemente ayudaba a Toledo, los dos estaban heridos y sus cámaras estaban rotas y quemadas, los dos estaban quejándose de dolor-

Toledo ¿dime quién les hizo esto? -dijo Izanamy algo molesto-

No...lo..se todo pasó..tan..rápido -dijo Toledo cansado y herido, se escuchó una risa en el campo y los dos levantaron la vista para ver a un joven de piel clara, de ojos amarillos, su cabello era corto en el centro de la cabeza pero tenía mechones negros frente a su ojo derecho, usaba una camisa de manga larga blanca de bordes azules y botones dorados, tenía puesto un pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, en el brazo izquierdo tenía una banda roja que decía disciplina-

¿Quien eres tu? -dijo Izanamy molesto y se levantó viendo al joven en el árbol-

El es Alex Gonryu el presidente del comité disciplinario -dijo Clemente sorprendió y asustado-

¿Que has dicho? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Tal como lo dijo -dijo Alex sonriendo- llamo Alexis Gonryu, soy el presidente del comité disciplinario, y ahora acabó de usar mis poderes para derrotar a tus amigos aue cometieron un gran crimen al espiar en el auditorio para ver a las colegialas

Esa parte lo entiendo pero ¿por que atacarlos de esa manera? ¿Por que los dejaste tan heridos? -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Porque quise dejarlos así para que entendieran mi mensaje -dijo Alex calmado- ellos cometieron un gran y terrible crimen, mi deber era castigarlos hasta este punto, ni siquiera vieron mi ataque y cayeron al suelo, todo aquel que no acepten mi disciplina no tiene el derecho de estar en está escuela, no, no tiene ni el derecho de vivir

¡Eso ya es una exageración mezclada con locura! -Izanamy gritó molesto mientras Clemente se levantó nervioso- no tenías porque haberlo hecho

Tu no puedes decir nada, tu has ocasionado más falta para está escuela, tu poder oculto, trampas de seguro en varios exámenes, peleas en el exterior usando tus poderes, tu eres unos d los peores criminales Izanamy Shiba -dijo Alex serio- muchos alumnos han visto lo qué haces por ellos, les das esperanza eso es un grave error, muchos se revelan y cómo perros muestran los dientes ante sus amos, eso no lo puedo permitir

Mis amigos y yo no hemos hecho nada malo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Izanamy creo saber porque está molesto contigo -dijo Clemente nervioso- el antes de que tú entrarás era el mejor alumno ahora fue degradado al cuarto puesto y más por poder y calificaciones

Es cómo el dijo -dijo Alex serio- tu me humillaste en cuanto a poder y habilidades, no sabes cómo te odio

Y solo por tus ridiculeces atacaste a mis amigos que niño más malcriado -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Aquí tu eres el único niño, algunos alumnos me han contado que los has atacado, Emily me comentó lo mismo -dijo Alex sonriendo- pelear con atletas de la escuela y el primer día que estuviste aquí tuviste una pelea no autorizada y le ganaste a un alumno de segundo año, para eso suena a más culpa para ti

Esas situaciones...fueron diferentes -dijo Clemente nervioso-

Situación o no no solo Izanamy es el único culpable aquí -dijo Alex serio- también Luceli Phantom y Bruce Munamori, también tus amigas Mella y María -Izanamy se sorprendió por lo dicho- ahora mismo mi vicepresidente, más tres colegas míos van para darles sus merecidos castigos

¡Canalla! ¡A ellos déjalos fuera de esto! -dijo Izanamy molesto-

No puedo hacerlo, lo siento pero ya es tarde ellos serán atacados dentro de poco -dijo Alex sonriendo- una vez que ellos estén fuera todo volverá a ala normalidad

¡Izanamy no pierdas el tiempo ve con ellos y detenlos! -Clemente gritó asustado e Izanamy lo vio- daré prisa, si los detienes ahora podrás detenerlos

¡No lo permitiré! -Alex grito serio y lanzó un golpe soltando una corriente de rayos, Clemente detuvo el golpe dejando un torrente de agua frente y lo lanzó a otro lado dejando que el agua cayera al suelo- detuvo mi golpe

Vete ya recuerda que estoy en una clara desventaja por el atributo -dijo Clemente nervioso-

Claro entendido -dijo Izanamy calmado- gracias por la ayuda Clemente -Izanamy se fue corriendo y expulsó energía liberando su traje blanco-

No dejaré que te vayas -dijo Alex molesto, lanzó un golpe pero Clemente se puso frente a el- ¿Clemente Mizu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo siento pero quiero ayudar a mis amigos -dijo Clemente sonriendo- además no puedes atacar a alguien no que no ha roto las reglas

Eso es un buen punto -dijo Alex calmado- pero bueno ya que no te haré daño incluso aunque él llegara a tiempo lo único que lograría sería llegar aver cómo sus amigos son lastimados

El tiene el atributo luz, el podrá llegar a tiempo -dijo Clemente sonriendo- confió en el

¿Confías en el? Ja nisiquiera sabes todo sobre el, el tiene un poder oculto y cuando llegue el momento todos serán lastimados por el -dijo Alex sonriendo, Izanamy siguió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, trataba de llegar primero con María y Melisa, en otro lado María y Melisa estaban almorzando tranquilas mientras entre los alumnos estaba un joven rubio de ojos azules, el cabello del muchacho era largo en la parte de atrás y estaba usando el uniforme cómo el de Alex pero con una banda azul-

Vaya no puedo creer que mis senos aumentarán de tamaño pero mi peso también -dijo Melisa sorprendida- me comido mucho

Si mis senos no aumentaron de tamaño, lo perdieron y ¿cómo es eso posible? -dijo María sorprendida- ya que no importa, ¿dónde estarán los demás? -las dos chicas estaban hablando entre las dos mientras el joven estaba concentrando una energía verde creando tres garras entre sus dedos-

 _ _Bien lo que diga el presidente lo haré, yo Mark de lince verde las derrotaré por el bien de la justicia__ -Mark pensó serio, y creo tres garras en cada mano, estaba por atacar de forma cruzada detrás de ellas, se escucho un impacto, las dos chicas cayeron al suelo y los alumnos estaban asustados viendo el humo en medio de la cafetería, se escuchó otro impacto y apareció Mark forcejeando con Izanamy el cual tenía los brazos levantados deteniendo el golpe con su protector justo en el filo de las garras-

¿Quien eres? -dijo Mark serio mientras Izanamy seguía forcejeando mientras apretaba los dientes- oh ya te recuerdo eres Izanamy Shiba de primer año ¿qué haces interfiriendo en este asunto del comité disciplinario?

Estás por atacar a mis amigas no voy a dejar que lo hagas -dijo Izanamy serio, los dos saltaron hacia atrás pero Mark avanzó corriendo, lanzó un golpe directo con su garra derecha pero Izanamy salgo a la izquierda esquivando el golpe, lanzó un golpe pero Mark abrió la mano izquierda y le sujeto el puño, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco hasta que Izanamy le dio una patada en el estomago, lo alejó y avanzó corriendo, Mark gruñó y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes pero Izanamy solo levanto los brazos defendiéndose, en cada golpe se liberaba una onda de sonido y energía verde, Izanamy salgo hasta quedar parado en una mesa, Mar concentro energía en sus garras y las hizo que se encendieran en energía-

Eres rápido y tu armadura es resistente -dijo Mark calmado- pero cada cosa con varios golpes tiende a romperse -Izanamy dio un leve grito y creo espadas de energía azul,los dos avanzaron mientras Mark lanzaba varios golpes directos con sus garras, Izanamy cruzó las espadas deteniendo los golpes, se agachó y le dio un golpe a Mari en el estomago, Mark se quejó y le dio una patada a Izanamy en el mentón, se giró y le dio otra patada en el pecho, Amado avanzó lanzó un corte cruzado liberando una onda cruzada de energía, Izanamy grito y lanzó un golpe vertical con ambas espadas, el poder choco causando una ligera explosión, Izanamy avanzó herido cubierto de polvo y lanzó un corte cruzado, Mark se quejó y sus garras fueron cortadas y destruidas dejando que cayera al suelo herido, Izanamy se quejó cayendo de rodillas-

¿Izanamy qué pasó? ¿Por que pelearon? -dijo Melisa confundida-

El presidente del comité disciplinario quiere hacerles daño -dijo Izanamy adolorido- todos están en peligro, Toledo, Salomón y Clemente fueron atacados

¿Clemente? -dijo María asustada-

Y no son los únicos -dijo un joven de cabello castaño con una guadaña junto a un chico de cabello negro corto de ojos verdes- todos ustedes están en contra de los deseos de Alex el presidente

Izanamy vete de aquí y ve a ayudar a los demás -dijo Melisa sería- nosotras nos haremos cargo desde aquí

Entendido gracias por la ayuda -dijo Izanamy calmado y se fue corriendo, Melisa y María se quedaron en guardia viendo a los jóvenes, Izanamy salió corriendo del edificio mientras en otro extremo se escuchó una explosión, Alex salto y lanzó un golpe horizontal disparando tres esferas de rayos amarillos, Clemente gritó y golpeo el suelo liberando un torrente de agua, los ataque lo golpearon causando una leve explosión, Clemente fue corriendo dejando el torrente cómo un muro, Alex cayó al centro, concentro rayos en sus manos y lanzó cinco golpes liberando esferas de Rayko, Clement estaba corriendo y liberó un muro, los ataques llegaron causando una explosión, todos se cubrió de vapor y Clemente cayó al suelo cansado, Alex salto y estiro su brazo derecho liberando un gran rayo dorado, Clemente grito y salgo hacia atrás evitando el golpe, el rayo golpeo al suelo liberando una explosión y Clemente gritó cayendo al suelo acostado y herido-

Maldicion...no puedo hacer mucho -dijo Clemente herido y algo cansado-

Reconozco que has durado mucho que otros Guerreros -dijo Alex serio- veamos que tanto puedes durar antes de que quedes inconciente -Clemente estaba cansado y de rodillas-

Bien vamos que tanto puedo durar peleando -dijo Clemente sonriendo, en otra parte Bruce estaba lavando unas ventanas-

No pudo creer que el director Stan me haya castigado por espiar, además ¿cómo lo supo? -dijo Bruce sorprendido, siguió levantando las ventanas pero un poco más alejado estaba un joven de cabello castaño en puntas hacia atrás tenías la piel blanca y ojos amarillos, su cuerpo era un poco marcado y usaba un traje idéntico al de Alex-

Bien es hora de aplicar la justicia en este chico -dijo el joven sonriendo, expulsó energía haciendo temblar el suelo y Bruce se levantó viendo a los lados confundido, el joven avanzó corriendo y lanzó una tecleada, termino golpeando la pared destruyendola con su hombro derecho, Bruce había saltado creando su traje de combate, quedó detrás del joven y levanto los brazos quedando en guardia- vaya vayan nada mal -el joven salió de las rocas sonriendo-

¿Quien eres tú y por que me atacaste? -dijo Bruce algo serio-

Me llamo San -dijo el joven sonriendo- y yo poseo la fuerza de un tío de la tierra un toro negro muy fuerte, ¿verdad Berk? -mostró un brazalete con la figura de un toro en el centro- vamos a pelear Bruce

Aún no me dices porque me atacaste -dijo Bruce serio- no importa la fuerza no lo es todo cuando tienes velocidad, vamos a pelear Leónidas -San grito y golpeo el suelo, en el suelo apareció una onda de rocas y Bruce saltó a un lado esquivado el ataque, Bruce creo garras de trueno en sus manos, avanzó corriendo rápido y le dio un golpe a San en el estomago, San se giró lanzando un golpe horizontal, Bruce se agachó y rodó por el suelo, Bruce avanzó y le dio un golpe en las costillas, le dio tres golpes pero San volvió a golpear el suelo y liberó una roca, Bruce se sorprendió y le dio un golpe a la roca destruyendola, San avanzó y le dio un golpe a Bruce en el estomago lanzándolo a otro lado, Bruce se quejó y quedo acostado, San gritó y salto cayendo en picada, Bruce se giró y esquivo el golpe, el suelo tembló con fuerza y algunas rocas fueron levantadas, Bruce se quedó en guardia viendo a San, los dos avanzaron, Bruce gritó lanzando un golpe, San lo imito y los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto, los dos estaban gritando forcejeando hasta que San le dio una patada en el suelo y Bruce termino golpeado en el pecho por una roca, San le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo, San sujeto una roca y la levanto para lanzar un golpe-

¡Bruce! -Izanamy gritó corriendo expulsando una energía azul, extendió el brazo derecho y creo una esfera- ¡Ataque de resplandor! -Izanamy extendió el brazo lanzando un golpe y disparo la esfera golpeando a San en de pecho causando una explosión, San se lejos un poco tirando la roca, Izanamy llegó con Bruce y lo ayudó a levantarse- ¿estás bien?

Si gracias por la ayuda -dijo Bruce calmado y se puso de pie- ¿por que nos atacan?

El comité disciplinario piensa que deberíamos ser detenidos por causar desastres en la escuela pero creo que el presidente está algo celoso de nosotros -dijo Izanamy serio- tendremos que pelear con todo contra ellos

Bien pelearemos los dos juntos -dijo Bruce serio, los dos se agacharon y levantaron los brazos viendo a San-

Ahora serán dos bien los eliminare a ambos -dijo San serio, Izanamy y Bruce gritaron y avanzaron corriendo, San sonrió y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe, Bruce salgo apoyándose en los hombros de Izanamy, giró y le dio una patada en la cabeza a San, Izanamy lo empujó y le dio un golpe soltando un impulso de energía, San fue alejado y los dos avanzaron y le dieron un golpe en el pecho, San se quejó Izanamy saltó y le dio una patada en el mentón, Bruce expulsó rayos de su cuerpo apareció frente a el y le dio cinco golpes en el pecho, San se quejó y quedo de rodillas, los dos se alejaron quedando un poco cansados, San sujeto el suelo y giro la mano, se liberaron algunas rocas en una onda de viento, las rocas le dieron unos corte a ambos peleadores, Izanamy tuvo algunos cortes en sus piernas, pecho y brazos, Bruce sufrió cortes en la mejilla izquierda, brazo y piernas, los dos quedaron alejados cansados y heridos-

Maldita sea -dijo Bruce algo molesto- este sujeto es muy fuerte

Bruce ataque Big Bang -dijo Izanamy serio, Bruce asintió y los dos estiraron un brazo creando una esfera de energía, Bruce estiró el brazo izquierdo e Izanamy el derecho, los dos estaban creando una esfera blanca con rayos amarillos rodeándola, la esfera creció un poco más y San se cruzó de brazos cubriéndose de energía-

¡El gran ataque Big Bang! -dijeron los dos serio y dispararon el ataque chocando con San creando una gran explosión en el campo, se liberaron algunos rayos en el campo, los dos salieron saltando y vieron con oSan estaba parado en el campo sonriendo con una cortada en la cabeza derramando algo de sangre y su cuerpo tenía algunas heridas-

Aún estás ileso -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Este tipo no se muere con nada -dijo Bruce sorprendido, los dos se pusieron en guardia pero San solo cayó al suelo inconsciente dejándolos sorprendidos- lo derrotamos

Tu llevarlo a la enfermería y justifica todo lo qué pasó -dijo Izanamy alterado y avanzó corriendo a otro lado-

Pero ¿y tu a dónde vas? -dijo Bruce confundido-

Luceli se encuentra en peligro también tengo que ir a ayudarla -dijo Izanamy preocupado mientras se iba corriendo y sus heridas se abrían- mi heridas...no puedo..seguir mucho tiempo -siguió corriendo, en otro lado Luceli estaba cargando unas cajas con papeles,es dentro a su lado estaba una chica de cabello café claro y largo, usaba lentes y su ojos eran azules, era más alta que ella, tenía senos muy grandes y usaba el mismo uniforme que Alex pero usaba una falda de tiras al frente y a atrás usando un pantalón negro ajustado y pesquero-

Lamento hacerte ayudarme con esto Luceli -dijo la muchacha sonriendo cargando una caja con documentos en las manos-

No hay problema Grace cómo usted es la vicepresidenta del comité disciplinario le tengo que mostrar respeto cómo mi superior -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Bueno el presidente del comité tiene muchos labores y yo siempre estoy para servirle -dijo Grace sonriendo, las dos llegaron al salón libre, Grace lo abrió y las dos entraron viendo que el salón tenía las luces apagadas - bueno deja las cajas aquí

Si -dijo Luceli sonriendo, entró con cuidado y dejó las cajas en la mesa- bueno aquí están ¿y el presidente donde está?

El presidente se encuentra trabajando castigando a los que le faltan a la moral del lugar, a los que faltan a la justicia de la escuela y la ensucian -dijo Grace sonriendo, Luceli se quedó confundida y estaba un poco alerta mientras Grace expulsó algo de fuego de su cuerpo- pero yo siempre estoy lista servirle, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre -estaba creando látigos de fuego y levanto los brazos lista para atacar, Luceli se dio la vuelta pero Izanamy abrió la puerta y extendió los brazos juntando las manos desde las muñecas, abriendo las manos y doblando los dedos-

¡Luceli apártate! -Izanamy gritó y Luceli saltó a la derecha e Izanamy gritó liberando un rayo de energía azul golpeando a Grace en el cuerpo la empujo hasta la pared dejándola atorada, Izanamy estaba un poco cansado- ¿Luceli estás bien?

Si gracias -dijo Luceli sorprendida, se acercó a él viendo a Grace- ¿que está pasando aquí?

De comité disciplinario...nos quiere..derrotados -dijo Izanamy calmado y respirando agitado- rayos ya casi no me queda energía

Vaya ese golpe no estuvo nada mal -dijo Grace sonriendo y se levantó acomodando los huesos de su cuerpo, los dos se sorprendieron y Luceli expulsó energía pasando a su forma de Guerrera- lamento decirles esto pero ustedes no son los oponentes indicados para mi -Grace extendió su brazo derecho y liberó algo de fuego en forma de un espera, se crean una explosión en el pasillo, los dos salieron corriendo en medio del humo, Grace avanzó corriendo hacia los dos, salgo y cayó al centro de un patio, extendió los brazos y liberó un látigo de fuego- ¡Látigos de fuego! -Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando un golpe vertical quedando con una cortada en su roca y protectores, Luceli saltó a la derecha y avanzó corriendo, cuando estaba cerca de Grace lanzó un golpe, Grace solo retrajo un látigo y lo giro frente a ella deteniendo el golpe de Luceli-

Supongo que ya no importa -dijo Luceli molesta, lanzó una patada y golpeó el brazo izquierdo de Grace deteniendo su escudo de fuego, Izanamy apareció frente a Grace y le dio un golpe en el estomago, Grace se quejó e Izanamy le dio una patada en el mentón, Luceli gritó y le dio un golpe en el estomago dejando que se quejara, los dos giraron y le dieron una patada en el pecho lanzándola contra una pared, Luceli estaba calmada pero Izanamy estaba cansado- luces cansado

Lo estoy -dijo Izanamy calmado, se quedó en guardia pero Luceli estaba preocupada-

Esos golpes fueron efectivos -dijo Grace sonriendo y se levanto, los látigos de fuego se hicieron más grandes, se giró y lanzó un golpe vertical con ambos, Izanamy y Luceli saltaron a un lado pero Grace sujeto a Luceli de una pierna, la atrajo y ella le dio un golpe en la cara, Izanamy extendió el brazo derecho concentrando energía y creo una esfera blanca de energía-

¡Ataque de resplandor! -Izanamy gritó y liberó la esfera, Grace solo hizo girar su látigo de fuego deteniendo el golpe causando una ligera explosión, Luceli retrajo sus brazos y luego los estiro dándole un golpe con energía a Grace directamente, Grace se quejó y la soltó, Luceli cayo al suelo y se levanto, Garcés se enojo y le dio un golpe en la espalda con ambos látigos Luceli solo se quejó quedando de rodillas, Grace estaba lista para darle otro golpe pero Izanamy sujeto el látigo con sus manos recibiendo una quemadura, gritó y la jalo con fuerza, comenzo a girar sin soltar a Grace, Grace estaba gritando hasta que Izanamy la soltó y ella se estrelló con un salón rompiendo la pared, Izanamy estaba cansado y Grace se levantó extendiendo los brazos, disparo una bola de fuego y golpeó a Izanamy causando una explosión, Izanamy cayó al suelo acostado herido, Luceli se enojo al verlo-

Bien ya no estorbes -dijo Grace sería, Luceli gritó y apareció a ella dándole una patada en la cabeza con el talón, Grace se quejó y Luceli volvió a avanzar para darle un golpe en el estomago con fuerza, Grace escupio saliva por el golpe y Luceli comenzó a golpearla en todo el cuerpo, cuando Luceli terminó se alejo de un salto y extendió los brazos a los lados creando una esfera de energía en cada mano-

Resplandor del tigre -Luceli gritó y extendió los brazos liberando un gran rayo de energía azul, Grace solo grito siendo golpeada por el ataque, el ataque termino creando una explosión en medio del patio, Grace solo cayó al suelo herida e inconsciente- lo logre...la derrote -Luceli estaba cansada, se acercó a Izanamy y lo reviso- ¿Izanamy estás bien?

Si..eso creo...-dijo Izanamy cansado, se levantó y camino un poco- hay que ir por los demás...-Izanamy solo cayó al suelo de rodillas, más tarde en la enfermería Toledo, Salomón, Clemente, Bruce e Izanamy eran atendidos por una enfermera, Melisa y María estaban vendadas de la cabeza y brazos, Luceli por otra parte ella tenía un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo y cabeza así oso en su pierna derecha-

Ahora creo que es buen momento para que cuentes lo que está pasando -dijo Luceli algo sería, Izanamy suspiró y vio a todos-

Si creo que tienen el derecho de saberlo -dijo Izanamy calmado- aparentemente el presidente del consejo estudiantil me detesta sin razón, el quiere verme derrotado

El está celoso porque Izanamy lo reemplazó cómo el mejor de la escuela igual qué Bruce el solo quería verlos heridos -dijo Clemente débilmente, el estaba en cama herido y cubierto por una sabana-

Mejor no hables tus heridas fueron severas ya que te enfrentaste a un enemigo de tipo rayo -dijo María algo molesta- ¿en qué pensabas?

En que podia hacerle frente en lo que Izanamy iba a ayudarlos -dijo Clemente sonriendo-

Si gracias por la ayuda Clemente -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Clemente asintió-

¿Que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? -dijo Salomon intranquilo-

¿Vamos? -dijo Toledo confundido- a nosotros nos golpearon por espiar a las chicas pero a Izanamy lo atacaron porque lo odian, yo creo que esto es cosa suya -Luceli se enojo un poco con el pero Izanamy lo pensó un momento-

El tiene razón -dijo Izanamy calmado- lo resolveré yo mismo -Izanamy se levantó y comenzó a caminar para ir al salón donde Luceli había sido atacada- ¿que debo hacer ahora?

Pensar las cosas con más calma -dijo Luceli detrás de él y se acercó a el- no todo puede resolverse con violencia -Izanamy sonrió y asintió-

Creo que si le explicamos esto al director Stan el entenderá -dijo Bruce sonriendo- además si el comité disciplinario quiere pelea pelea tendrá -levantó el puño derecho y se sujeto el brazo-

Gracias pero esto es entre Alex y yo, yo debo pelear con el o de lo contrario jamás se detendrá -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- lamento haberlos arrastrado a esto amigos -Luceli y Bruce iban a decir algo pero alguien se adelantó-

Es verdad que no debías arrastrarlos a esto -dijo Alex sonriendo detrás de ellos, Luceli y Bruce saltaron hacia Izanamy y los tres se pusieron en guardia, los tres expulsaron energía y crearon sus trajes- sabes por lo general soy muy calmado pero te sugiero que no me provoques para pelear ya que te destruire

No entiendo qué clase de enojo tienes conmigo pero te digo que si metes a mis amigos en esto no te lo perdonaré y te exterminare -dijo Izanamy molesto apretando el puño derecho-

A mi no me amenazas -dijo Alex molesto, expulsó rayos de su cuerpo y lanzó un golpe directo contra los tres, en el salón se creo una explosión muy fuerte, algunos alumnos salieron gritando del edificio viendo el humo en el campo, todos estaban preocupado y en medio del humo salió Alex sonriendo- bien creo que la amenaza no sirve de nada ¿o no Izanamy? -vio al humo pero no había rastro del grupo, se escucho cómo alguien estaba tosiendo y Alex pasó por el salón destruido hasta el otro extremo encontrando un agujero algo grande, vio en medio del otro extremo a Izanamy cargando a Luceli desmayada en sus brazos y Bruce herido a su lado pero está vez el traje de Izanamy era negro, estaba usando una camisa negra de bordes blancos, debajo tenía puesta una playera roja, ambas camisas no tenían mangas, tenía guantes negros con una placa metálica en la parte de atrás, usaba un pantalón negro, una cinta roja y protectores largos en sus piernas desde el empeine-

¿Que? -dijo Alex sorprendido- ¿de donde salió ese traje negro? -Izanamy tenía cubierta a Luceli con su gabardina negra y estaba viendo muy enojado a Alex- ¿que es esto? ¿Por que tienes este traje diferente? -algunos alumnos estaban viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba gruñendo mientras sus colmillos se hacían más largos y sus pupilas se hacía rojas-

Eres...un maldito...-dijo Izanamy apretando los dientes enojado- no te los perdonaré...¿cómo te atreves...? -en su mente apareció la imagen de Clemente herido en el suelo, María y Melisa también aparecieron en su mente, seguIdo de Toledo, Salomón y Luceli heridos también, vio a Bruce a su lado el cual estaba de rodillas tratando de levantarse-

¿Que cómo me atrevo? Sencillo ellos deben entender que no pueden oponerse a los deseos del comité disciplinario -dijo Alex sonriendo- y tu tienes la culpa

Lastimaste a mis amigos todo para que saliera a pelear -dijo Izanamy molesto, dejó a Luceli con cuidado en el suelo y comenzó a caminar gruñendo mientras su cuerpo expulsaba un brillo rojizo- yo...estoy...-Izanamy apretó los puños creando una energía negra y roja de su cuerpo, su cabello comenzó a erizarse un poco mientras se volvía carmesí- yo estoy...-Izanamy sonaba molesto mientras el fondo blanco de sus ojos pasaba a ser negro y su cabello era rojo carmesí- ¡Yo estoy furioso! -Bruce se sorprendió de ver eso, en la frente de Izanamy apareció una marca en forma de triángulo doblado desde su frente hasta el centro-

No puede...ser...-dijo Bruce sorprendido mientras Alex estaba sorprendido viendo la forma nueva de Izanamy- la técnica...más poderosa..de Izanamy...en su forma de Guerrero de la oscuridad -Izanamy tenía su cambio listo y parecía furioso- Modo Bestia


	13. Chapter 13

**__**El Modo Bestia**__**

Bruce estaba sorprendido viendo a Izanamy expulsando una energía roja carmesí del cuerpo, su cabello estaba erizado de color rojo, su iris era roja, sus colmillo había crecido hasta parecer los de una bestia y en su frente estaba una marca en forma de triángulo doblado, Luceli estaba inconsciente mientras Alex estaba sorprendido-

¿Por qué...sufriría ese cambio? -dijo Alex sorprendido viendo a Izanamy, Izanamy solo gruño y libero una onda de energía roja que empujó a Alex un poco de dónde estaba- ¿me empujó? ¿Y solo con la mirada? -Alex estaba temblando un poco mientras Izanamy gruñía envuelto en ese poder carmesí-

Esto es malo Izanamy ha perdido...el control...si no...hago algo...-Bruce trató de levantarse pero cayó al suelo- no me puedo...

¡RRROOOOAAAAARG! -Izanamy grito con todas sus fuerzas, dio un paso y apareció Free a Alex dejando un sonido agudo, lanzó un golpe y Alex levanto los brazos defendiéndose, el golpe causando una liberación de energía carmesí y negra, Alex salió por un extremo un poco herido de la cabeza y con la ropa sucia-

No...pude..ser -dijo Alex sorprendido- no pude..verlo -Izanamy estaba envuelto por el poder en medio del humo viendo a Alex como si fuera su presa- ahora lo entiendo, no eres más que un sucio animal -Izanamy gritó y avanzó corriendo, Alex se envolvió en rayos dorados y avanzó corriendo, los dos gritaron y lanzando un golpe chocando sus puños en el campo, el lugar tembló un poco mientras los poderes de ambos salían del lugar, Bruce gritó cruzándose de brazos soportando el viento, Alex se agachó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe con sus brazos, Izanamy gruñó y le sujetó el brazo a Alex, levantó el izquierdo y le dio un golpe en la cara lanzándolo contra el suelo, lo sujetó de su camisa, comenzó a girar y lo lanzó a un lado estrellándolo con fuerza, extendió sus brazos formando una esfera negra y roja de energía, la disparo y Alex se sorprendió, el ataque solo impacto causando una explosión, los alumnos estaban corriendo mientras la batalla seguía-

Su poder destructivo es muy alto tengo que llevarlo a un lugar menos arriesgado -dijo Alex serio viendo la explosión- muy bien sígueme Izanamy pelearemos en otro lado -Alexis e envolvió en rayo y comenzó a correr mientras Izanamy lo seguía, los dos pasaron por un campo de entrenamiento y Alex sonrío- perfecto estamos cerca del gimnasio -Izanamy apareció frente a él y lanzó una patada, Alex se cruzó de brazos deteniendo el golpe pero fue lanzando contra el suelo dejando un agujero, Izanamy cayó en picada lanzando un golpe pero Alex se giró esquivando el golpe- se quejó puedes esperar más -Izanamy estaba gruñendo mientras sus uñas crecían hasta formar garras-

Bien para esta pelea te mostraré mi verdadera habilidad -dijo Alex sonriendo, expulsó rayos dorados de su cuerpo pero ganó una capa de rayos morados más delgados- ¡Enreda Spider! -en su espalda apareció una armadura con forma de brazos de araña, eran cuatro en total, Los cuatro abrazos bajaron y se pusieron en sus piernas y brazos como armadura, en los brazos la protección de los brazos parecía tener un aguijón, iba desde las manos hasta los hombros todo ajustado- está es mi verdadera habilidad la araña del rayo

¿Quieres comenzar? -dijo Alex sonriendo y en su boca apareció un protector color dorado cubriéndola, concentro rayos en su mano derecha y lanzó un golpe liberando una red eléctrica, Izanamy saltó esquivando el golpe y giro en el aire lanzando un golpe con su mano abierta, Alex solo lanzó un golpe y los dos chocaron sus ataques causando una colisión en el campo, el poder carmesí y negro de Izanamy chocó con el rayo dorado y morado de Alex dejando una onda de energía en el campo, los alumnos que estaban pasando cerca se acercaron para ver qué pasaba, Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe al brazo de Alex haciendo que lo doblara, lanzo una patada pero Alex levanto el brazo izquierdo y lo detuvo, Alex grito y liberó una red de energía de rayos, Izanamy fue golpeado en el cuerpo y luego empujados or esa fuerza, Izanamy cayó al suelo algo herido y sorprendido- ahora eres cómo una bestia no tienes pensamiento propio

¿Te...crees...saberlo...todo..? -dijo Izanamy y Alex se sorprendió solo para ver qué Izanamy seguía en su estado Bestia pero el fondo negro iba bajando un poco- por poco perdió el...control

¿Cómo es que estás consciente? -dijo Alex serio e Izanamy solo se puso en guardia-

Cuando entro a este estado solo puedo estar consciente siempre y cuando mantenga la cordura con recuerdos -dijo Izanamy serio, sus iris se volvió roja carmesí pero el fondo de sus ojos era blanco de nuevo- pelearé con todo prepárate -levantó el brazo derecho- ¡Porque apenas puedo controlarme! -lanzó un golpe vertical liberando una onda de energía roja, Alex salto a un lado esquivando el golpe, Izanamy avanzó y le dio una patada en el mentón, Alex se quejó e Izanamy se puso de pie, Alex se agachó esquivando un golpe, se giró y le dio una patada en las piernas haciendo que cayera de lado, Alex grito y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy se impulsó alejándose de él, los dos se acercaron y chocaron sus brazos soltando algo de energía, los dos estaban peleando algo rápido hasta que Alex se agachó y le dio un golpe en el estomago alejándolo un poco, Izanamy se quejó y quedó de pie en el campo, algunos alumnos se estaban acercando a ver lo que pasaba hasta que Izanamy extendió los brazos a los lados creando una esfera carmesí en cada mano-

Las disparo al mismo tiempo, Alex solo salto esquivando el golpe, Alex corrió rápido y lanzó golpe tras golpes disparando algo de rayos, Izanamy saltó de lado a lado esquivando los ataques, un rayo le dio un golpe en el cuerpo y cayó girando en el suelo soltando descargas, Alex avanzó rápido y lanzó un golpe pero, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando el golpe, Alex levanto el brazo derecho lanzando otro golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivo y le dio otro golpe en el estomago, gritó y expulsó algo de energía roja de su cuerpo, Alex fue empujado con fuerza e Izanamy avanzó corriendo, cuando Alex se dio cuenta Izanamy ya estaba frente a él y le dio un golpe en el estomago, comenzó a golpearlo mientras gritaba un poco, le dio varios golpes en la cara y en el pecho hasta que le dio un golpe más fuerte en la cara, Alex se giró y cayó de pie en el campo, los dos estaban expulsando más energía de sus cuerpos, lado sos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto liberando energía en el campo, las dos energías chocaron causando una explosión-

Izanamy lanzo un golpe pero Alexa levanto el brazo izquierdo deteniendo el golpe, los dos estaban peleando algo fuerte, los dos estaban peleando muy rápido, Alex le dio un golpe en el mentón a Izanamy e Izanamy le dio una patada a Alex en la cabeza con el talón, los dos seguían peleando, Izanamy le dio una patada en el mentón alejándolo un poco, Izanamy sacó un poco sus garras y lanzó un golpe un golpe en diagonal liberando cinco ondas rojas de energía, Alex se cruzó de brazos soportando el ataque, Izanamy grito y salto, giró en el aire y lanzó una patada de forma vertical soltando algo de energía, Alex salgo esquivando el ataque,expulsó algo de rayos de su cuerpo y extendió los brazos liberando los rayos morados, Izanamy se cruzó de brazos soportando la descarga, logró concentrar el ataque en sus brazos, los retrajo y los extendió liberando una onda de energía carmesí-

¡Red eléctrica de escudo! -Alex grito y libero su armadura forzando cuatro patas de araña, se creó una red y la onda de energía la golpeó con fuerza, los dos estaban forcejeando mientras los poderes aumentaba de tamaño hasta que explotaran, en medio del humo los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus puños golpeándose la cara mutuamente, Izanamy solo se quejó mientras una marca roja estaba en su cara del lado derecho y el Alex apareció una pequeña marca de sangre en su mejilla izquierda, Alex grito y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, Izanamy gritó y le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, los dos seguían peleando mientras en el otro lado de la escuela Bruce se estaba levantando escuchando los impactos y viendo algunos destellos-

Creo que se calmo un poco -dijo Bruce algo preocupado, trató de caminar pero cayó de rodillas al suelo- no puedo -Toledo, Clemente, Salomón, Melisa y Maria estaban corriendo a donde estaban ellos los dos- chicos

¿Bruce que está pasando? ¿E donde vienen esos sonidos? -dijo Clemente nervioso-

¿Dónde está Izanamy? -dijo Toledo confundido-

Chicos es Izanamy...el está peleando con Alex..-dijo Bruce cansado y herido, Toledo y Clemente lo ayudaron a levantarse- tenemos que ir con Izanamy y rápido antes...de que algo malo pase..

Si pero ¿que pasó aquí primero? -dijo Melisa preocupado mientras Salomón ayudaba a Luceli a despertar y a quedarse sentada-

¿Que...pasó? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Estás a salvo ahora...conmigo -dijo Salomón sonriendo- tu amante -abrió la boca mostrando la lengua, Luceli se enojo y le dio un golpe en la mandíbula cerrándole la boca y Salomón cayó sentado en el suelo-

Chicos ¿qué pasó? -dijo Luceli confundida y se levanto-

Es Alex el presidente del comité disciplinario...nos atacó...Izanamy se enojo y ahora el...-dijo Bruce herido, se escucho un impacto algo fuerte en el exterior y todos vieron a un lado- la pela ha comenzado desde hace un rato tenemos que detenerlos

Rápido muchachos tenemos que ir -dijo Luceli algo preocupada, todos asintieron y se fueron a donde la pelea estaba comenzando, Izanamy y Alex estaban peleando, Izanamy esquivó un golpe bajando el cuerpo y lanzó un golpe con su mano abierta liberando unas garras, Alex se cruzó de brazos y su armadura recibió un corte en el codo, lanzó un golpe y le dio a Izanamy en la cara, Izanamy se enojo a un más expulsando energía, los dos seguían peleando de forma rápida, los dos saltaron y estiraron sus brazos liberando un ataque de sus elementos, los dos ataques avanzaron y chocaron en el campo causando una onda de energía y el sueldo se agrietó, Alex avanzó rápido corriendo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe pero Alex lo esquivo saltando a la derecha, volvió a avanzar y sujeto a Izanamy de la cara, lo empujo un poco estrellándolo en el suelo levantando algunas rocas, lo levanto y le dio un golpe estomago soltando una descarga, Izanamy se quejó y sujeto el brazo derecho de Alex, aplicó algo de fuerza y comenzó a girar gritando, siguió girando y lanzó a Alex contra un salón en un edificio cercano, Alex terminó estrellándose quedando dentro del salón, había roto la puerta y rompió una ventana también-

Rayos...-Alex se quejó quedando sentado en el suelo- no puedo...creer que fuerza...tan brutal..parece que se hizo más fuerte...en un corto tiempo...¿por qué? -Izanamy estaba corriendo hasta que llegó al salón con Alex tirado en eso suelo- finalmente vienes de nuevo bien terminemos esta pelea -Izanamy estaba respirando algo agitado soltando más vapor rojo carmesí de su cuerpo- ¿qué pasa?

¡¿Que Izanamy está perdiendo el control?! -Luceli gritó asustada y los demas vieron a Bruce el cual asintió-

Si verán Izanamy tiene un segundo poder el poder de la oscuridad -dijo Bruce calmado mientras caminaban hacia el campo- cuando Izanamy se enfada libera un poder negro y rojo que se convierte en vapor rojo -en la mente apareció una imagen de Izanamy en su modo Bestia gritando y gruñendo- solo lo he visto así una vez, cuando se enfada pierde el control por unos pocos momentos pero a medida que más pelea y más se enoja más poder libera y vuelve a perder el control si se desespera

¿Entonces que tenemos que hacer? ¿Como lo detenemos? -dijo Luceli asustada-

Si debe haber una forma de detenerlo -dijo Mari preocupada-

Creo que los escucho -dijo Melisa sorprendida- ¿aue tan malo es que Izanamy se haya transformado?

Muy malo si no lo detenemos en pocos minutos se volverá un verdadero animal -dijo Bruce calmado- la última vez no se calmó hasta que su oponente se rindió -los demás se vieron entre ellos y siguieron caminando, en el salón Izanamy volvió a tener su fondo como negro en vez de blanco, estaba gruñendo y mostró sus uñas-

La desesperacion está haciendo que te conviertas en una bestia -dijo Alex sonriendo- ya no importa, ahora mismo te haré entender mi propia justicia y punto de la visión -Izanamy sujeto la mesa del profesor y lo levanto, lanzó un golpe vertical pero Alex salgo a un lado quedando de pie en la pared- te lo dije soy una araña puedo hacer lo mismo que una araña -Izanamy grupo y lanzó la mesa con fuerza, Alex salgo y la mesa se estrelló en la pared hasta que se rompió en pedazos, Alexa cayó al suelo de pie, sujeto una silla y avanzó de un salto y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el cuerpo con ella tirándola al suelo, Alex estiro los brazos y libero varios hilos de sus patas, Izanamy se levantó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, lo sujeto con fuerza con ambas manos, lo empujó y lo estrelló en una pared dejándolo atorado-

Eres un tonto -dijo Alex serio, le dio un golpe a Izanamy en la cara, lo siguió golpeando haciendo enojar más Izanamy, lo sujetó de los brazos y le dio una descarga, Izanamy lo soltó quejándose un poco, Alex salto y quedo apoyado en la pared, saltó y le dio un golpe a Izanamy en el pecho estrellándolo en el suelo con fuerza sujetando su cuello con el codo- no pienso perder contra ti otra vez -Izanamy se estaba quejando y gruñendo con algo de fuerza- ¿Por que? ¿Por que mi padre te tiene tanto interés? ¡¿Es por qué eres un monstruo?! -Alex comenzó a golpear a Izanamy en la cara con su puño libre, los siguió golpeando varias veces haciendo que sangrara un poco-

 ** _ _ **Recuerdo de Alex-**__** Alex estaba en una oficina ejecutiva, frente a él estaba un escritorio donde se notaba a un hombre usando ropa formal, en sus manos tenía unos papeles y luego vio a Alex-

¿Deseaba algo de mi? Padre -dijo Alex preocupado-

Si, la escuela donde asiste público los resultados y déjame decirte que no estoy satisfecho con tu desempeño, la escuela te bajó al cuarto puesto por tres nuevos alumnos -dijo el padre de Alex serio y Alex bajo la mirada apretando los dientes- esto no te lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, pero note algo más uno de los que te saco es un joven llamado Izanamy Shiba, ese joven lo he visto en varias ocasiones -estaba viendo fotos de Izanamy y sonrío- te envié a esa escuela no solo para demostrar que eres un espléndido alumno y un gran guerrero, te envié ahí para que encontrarás sujetos fuertes para mis propósitos

Si padre -dijo Alex preocupado-

Provócalo -dijo el hombre serio y Alex lo vio confundido- quiero ver su fuerza, quiero saber quién es en verdad, Shiba, jamás puedo olvidar ese apellido, bien tráeme más información de él y pelea para traerlo si hace falta quiero ver de que es capas -Alex solo apretó los dientes algo molesto- **__**fin del recuerdo-**__**

¡Ya me arte! -Alex grito molesto pero Izanamy movió la cabeza esquivando el golpe, sujeto a Alex del brazo derecho y comenzó a empujarlo un poco, retrajo su pierna derecha y le dio una patada en el pecho empujándolo, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó un golpe en diagonal soltando energía, Alex grito y extendió los brazos creando una red de escudo, el ataque choco causando una explosión, Izanamy le dio un golpe en la cara y lo lanzó a otro lado, Alex fue impactado hasta romper el muro con el cuerpo quedando acostado en el suelo- vamos...saca esa fuerza...

¡Haaaaa! -Izanamy gritó y lanzó un golpe pero se quedó estático, se quedó quieto y sin poder moverse, cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo sujetado por hilos- ¿que...es...esto? -su voz se escuchaba ronca y algo torcida-

Te lo dije mi espíritu es el de una araña -dijo Alex sonriendo, su máscara estaba un poco agrietada y su armadura igual estaba algo agrietada- así como la araña yo también puedo crear tela de araña, y no es cualquier tela de insecto esta es más fuerte, veras la araña crea una tela tan fuerza como la araña misma, ahora no podrás hacer nada -Izanamy gruñó un poco tratando de moverse pero el hilo comenzo a cortar parte de su armadura en sus brazos, trató de mover su pierna y recibió un corte en el muslo derecho- no podrás moverte sólo conseguirás cortar tu cuerpo

Cállate -dijo Izanamy molesto, apretó los dientes y se movió un poco jalando el hilo recibiendo más cortes- tú crees que los que rompen las reglas son miserables, pero en este mundo, la desesperacion es un método que muchos usan para escapar de un problema o para tomar la peor decisión, la gente toma las medidas más brutales todo para preservar lo que quiere -siguió moviéndose y el lugar comenzó a temblar un poco dejando a Alex sorprendido- tu atacaste a mis amigos solo con la simple excusa de que te supere -Izanamy gruñó con más fuerza y se movió- si tú...te atreves...a atacar a mis...amigos...mi familia...una vez más...¡Yo te juro que haré todo lo posible para detenerte! -el edificio estaba temblando mientras Izanamy recibía algunos cortes en el cuerpo, la ropa armadura y su cuerpo-

¡Es imposible estupido! ¡Lo único que lograras será destruirte a ti mismo! -Alex grito sorprendido- ¡Un simple humano no puede mover el edificio! ¡Un simple humano no puede hacer esto!

¡Yo soy el descendiente de una familia Guerrera! ¡Por proteger a mis amigos no hay nada que yo no haría! -Izanamy gritó y lanzó un golpe gruñendo, el golpe fue de su brazo izquierdo y rompió los hilos pero al jalar los hilos estos jalaron el techo destruyendo el edificio, el edificio había sido agrietado por la fuerza de Izanamy dejando asustado a Alex-

Esto...no puede...ser -dijo Alex sorprendido- este sujeto tiene un gran poder...no pude detenerlo..con mis hilos -Izanamy cayó al suelo sujetándose de sus manos y rodillas- Izanamy tu..no eres un lobo..ni un humano...eres..un maldito monstruo

Si...lo soy -dijo Izanamy serio, su cuerpo tenía algunas cortadas sobre todo en sus brazos y piernas, dio un paso y le dio un golpe a Alex en el pecho soltando un resplandor rojo, Alex se quejó quedándose sin aire, su ropa se rompió mostrando una armadura color verdosa con la imagen de una araña en el pecho, la armadura se agrietó un momento e Izanamy comenzó a lanzar varios golpes en el cuerpo de Alex rompiendo y agrietando la armadura con cada golpe, lo siguió golpeando mientras Alex se quejaba, la máscara que tenía se rompió y Alex terminó con sangre en la boca y en la nariz, Izanamy gritó y le dio un golpe más fuerte en el pecho tirándolo a un lado, Izanamy estaba respirando agitado derramando un poco de sangre, Alex se estaba quejando caído en el suelo-

¿Que harás conmigo? -dijo Alex molesto- ¿seguirás peleando?

Si, y no me detendré hasta que te vea tirado en el suelo suplicando por piedad -dijo Izanamy enojado, concentro energía en su mano derecha, avanzó corriendo y estaba por lanzar un golpe, pero Alex grito liberando una red eléctrica, Izanamy golpeó la red y se creó una colisión, la colisión libero rayos y energía roja carmesí, se vio el mismo resplandor en el campo y todos vieron ese resplandor-

Rápido todos vayamos -dijo Luceli preocupada, en medio de la colisión los dos estaban gritando hasta que la energía exploto afectando a los dos, Alex había sido empujando hasta rebotar en el suelo e Izanamy le pasó lo mismo, los dos estaban heridos y se levantaron expulsando algo de humo del cuerpo, Izanamy tenía herido su brazo derecho, su ropa y armadura estaban rotos y alto quemados, Alex tenía la armadura agrietada y su ropa un poco rota, los dos estaban cansados y heridos, el cabello de Izanamy estaba perdiendo color mientras sus ojos seguían rojo pero su fondo era blanco de nuevo-

Ya no te quedan energías -dijo Alex sonriendo- parece que ya llegaste al limite -sonrió pero su armadura se agrietó y soltó un fragmento-

Tú también has llegado al limite -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos expulsaron sus elementos a menor medida, Alex concentro rayos en su mano derecha e Izanamy concentro una esfera roja carmesí en su mano derecha, los dos estaban sonriendo y avanzaron corriendo chocando sus ataques en una colisión, los ataque estaban creciendo un poco mientras los dos estaban gruñendo expulsando más energía, la colisión termino explotando creando un gran resplandor rojo, los dos avanzaron corriendo y chocaron sus puños en un choque, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y Alex le sujetó el golpe, los dos estaban sujetándose forcejeando un poco, expulsaron energía y gruñeron hasta que se dieron un cabezazo mutuo dejando una mancha ligera de sangre, Alex levanto la pierna y lanzó una patada mientras Izanamy levantó el brazo izquierdo deteniendo la patada, Izanamy lanzó un golpe y le dio a Alex en la cara, los dos se alejaron y lanzaron un ataque de energía chocando frente a ellos causando una explosión, los dos estaban peleando en un intercambio de golpes, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Alex en la cara y Alex le dio un golpe en el estomago, los dos estaban peleando rápido en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, los dos chocaron sus puños en un fuerte impacto y Alex le dio una patada a Izanamy en el pecho y lo alejó-

Izanamy disparo una bola de energía y Alex levanto los brazos deteniendo el ataque con su escudo en forma de red, la bola de energía explotó y Alex detuvo el ataque, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara hasta que lo alejó, Izanamy retrajo sus mano dejándolos del lado de su costillas del lado derecho formando una bola de energía roja, Alex extendió sus brazos frente a él creando una esfera de rayos dorados con un centro morado, la esfera aumento de tamaño y la disparo e Izanamy extendió sus brazos liberando un rayo de energía, los ataques chocaron creando una explosión y un resplandor, Alex quedo cansado y herido igual que Izanamy-

Otra vez...otra vez...otra vez...¡Una y otra, y otra, y otra vez! ¡Te metes en mi camino! -Alex grito molesto viendo a Izanamy- ¡No permitiré que alguien como tú se siga metiendo en mi camino! -expulsó rayos de su cuerpo haciendo una red de rayos en su cuerpo- ¡Te eliminare de un solo golpe y así demostrare mi propia justicia!

Está vez pelearé con todo lo que tengo -dijo Izanamy serio, expulsó energía formando una aura roja carmesí, Alex creo sus patas de araña y luego las junto formando una espada medieval en su mano derecha con rayos cubriendo la hoja-

¡Te destruire con mi rayo más poderoso! -Alex grito molesto- ¡Está escuela quedará bajo mi mando de nuevo! -Izanamy concentro energía en su mano derecha formando una esfera formando una espada negro y la energía siguió creciendo y su cabello volvió a ser normal-

¡Yo no lucho por ser el número uno de la escuela o por destruir una Justicia que ni siquiera reconozco! -Izanamy gritó molesto, mientras las energías seguían creciendo- ¡Peleo por proteger lo que me importa y para evitar que sigas haciendo tus miserables decisiones! -los dos avanzaron corriendo- ¡Embestida Bestial! -avanzó envuelto en energía roja formando la cabeza de un lobo aullando-

¡Destructor de cielos! -Alex grito molesto, los dos lanzaron un corte en diagonal y sus espadas chocaron causando una gran onda de sonido, la energía aumento en el campo mientras el suelo comenzó a agrietarse, los dos estaban gritando haciendo que el poder se elevará, los alumnos que estaban viendo la pelea estaban sorprendidos los que estaban cerca lo estaban más- ¡¿De donde sacas tanto poder?!

¡De mis amigos! -Izanamy gritó mientras las venas en sus manos y brazos se marcaban por la fuerza, Perfecto estaba sorprendido, Toledo estaba con la boca abierta mientras Clemente estaba incrédulo-

¡Izanamy! -Luceli gritó e Izanamy gritó aplicando más fuerza, el poder de Izanamy termino explotando, la espada de Alex se rompió en pedazos e Izanamy le dio un corte a Alex en el hombro izquierdo bajando hasta la cintura dejándole un corte, detrás de él apareció una onda de energía negra cortando no solo el suelo sino hasta la pared por su gran fuerza, todos estaban sorprendidos y más cuando Alex solo cayó de rodillas y luego cayó acostado en el suelo derramando algo de sangre de su herida, Izanamy estaba herido, cansado, y todo lo veía borroso-

Yo..gane..-dijo Izanamy sonriendo y cayó al suelo desmayado-


	14. Chapter 14

**__**Aceptando**__**

En la escuela, todos los alumnos habían salido debido a la pelea que había sucedido entre Izanamy y Alex, Izanamy y Alex estaban tirados en una zona del patio cerca de un edificio partido a la mitad debido a la fuerza de Izanamy, los dos estaban heridos pero aún mantenía sus trajes de combate, Izanamy despertó y se trató de levantar pero solo cayo de rodillas, Alex se estaba quejando y despertó un momento, Alex se quejó y se fue levantando quedando sentado, los dos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para quedarse de pie-

¿Como es que puedes seguir? -dijo Alex molesto-

Jejeje...ni yo..mismo lo sé -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- creo que está en mi naturaleza -se estaba riendo un poco- maldicion...ya no me quedan energías -se dobló y estaba por caer pero Luceli lo atrapó en sus brazos- ¿eh?

Te tengo descuida -dijo Luceli sonriendo, Izanamy tenía la cabeza justo en el centro del pecho de Luceli, Luceli lo dejo acostarse en su pecho un momento mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo- descuida ya todo termino

No...aún no -dijo Alex cansado, se trató de levantar pero Bruce estaba frente a él con su mano derecha extendida- ¿que piensas qué haces?

No pienso perdonarte ahora mismo, nos atacastes a todos y destruiste parte de la escuela, ahora estás herido y débil hasta clemente te podría ganar -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Espera...-Izanamy gritó un poco alto y Bruce lo vio- el debe tener sus motivos pero él ya no puede...hacer nada ya no es nuestro enemigo...-Izanamy se quejaba un poco-

Pero ¿de que estás hablando? -dijo Toledo algo molesto- él y el comité nos dejaron moribundos

Eso lo sé pero no tiene caso derrotarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente -dijo Izanamy cansado- no sé qué motivos tenias pero te diré esto, si nos vuelves a atacar yo mismo té derrotaré, pero será en una pelea justa -Alex lo vio sorprendido mientras Izanamy sonreía-

Bien esta vez te haré caso pero debes hacerte más fuerte -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izanamy sonrió y asintió- por cierto estuviste usando tu traje oscuro hasta ahora lo sigues teniendo puesto

Ah..ya no importa -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Vaya ¿que es ese traje negro? -dijo María confundida-

¿Por que tienes eso puesto? -dijo Clemente sorprendido, él estaba caminando junto a María mientras estaba vendado de la cabeza-

Además ¿que fue todo eso? Te pusiste como loco y atacaste a Alex como una bestia -dijo Salomón sorprendido- hasta lo tengo grabado

Ya chicos déjenlo descansar -dijo Luceli molesta, todos se alejaron un paso un poco- tu tranquilo descansa un momento -Alex estaba sorprendió y algo molesto-

¿Por qué? ¿Por que me estás defendiendo? -dijo Alex molesto- si yo te ataque, yo traté de lastimarte y mande a mis mejores guerreros para que los lastimaran y mandaran un mensaje, yo...yo...-la herida se abrió un poco más y Alex cayó al suelo, Izanamy no aguanto mucho y solo se durmió-

Ninguno de los dos aguanto sus ataques los dos están acabados -dijo Bruce sorprendido, Luceli le tallo la cabeza a Izanamy calmada, se escuchó una roca caer y todos vieron el edificio partido por la fuerza, todo el campo tenía agujeros por el impacto, más tarde llegó una ambulancia, un grupo de bomberos mientras algunos profesores estaban viendo todo, de entre todos estaba un un hombre ya de edad avanzada, tenía era un poco calvo, con el cabello negro pero un poco blanco a los lados, usaba lentes grandes y con aumento, solo estaba viendo cómo se llevaban a Izanamy y a Alex-

Vaya...bueno supongo que tendré que hablar con esos dos -dijo el señor algo mayor de edad, más tarde casi al atardecer, Izanamy estaba acostado en la cama de una clínica con vendas en la cabeza, su madre estuvo con el viéndolo y esperando a que despertara, su hermana menor no lo dejaba, Luceli estaba en la sala de espera, la madre de Izanamy salió un momento suspirando-

¿Como está? -dijo Luceli algo preocupada-

Estará bien solo está algo cansado y herido -dijo Veronica calmada- estará dormido por un rato

Que bueno -dijo Luceli sorprendida- ¿puedo verlo?

Bueno, yo tengo que ir a hablarle a su padre de esto y alguien también quiere hablar con el -dijo Veronica calmada, Luceli asintió y ella entró al cuarto para ver a Izanamy dormido, Misaki estaba su derecha acostada tratando de dormir, Luceli entró con cuidado y se acercó a la cama de Izanamy -

Creo que debe ser la primera vez que te veo así -dijo Luceli sonriendo- herido, cansado, pero..me asusta que te vuelva a pasar -le caricia la frente un momento- increíble que seas tan fuerte ¿por qué? ¿Por qué arriesgarte así? -en su mente pasaron recuerdos de Izanamy sonriendo, siendo feliz y otros en donde estaba peleando y parecía que lo disfrutaba- tú disfrutas pelear, te gusta sentirte vivo al pelear, terminar cansado y demás, pero para las personas que te quieren es difícil verte así -vio a Misaki la cual estaba dormida, vio a Izanamy una vez más, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, lo siguió besando y se separó, Izanamy seguía dormido y Luceli sonrió un poco-

Tiene el sueño pesado -dijo Luceli sonriendo-

Yo diría que duerme como una roca -Luceli se sorprendió y se giró para ver a Alex en una cama frente a ella, Luceli se enojo y quedo en guardia- sus ronquidos son de pesadilla, no entiendo cómo no despierta

¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo Luceli molesta-

Esto es un cuarto compartido -dijo Alex calmado, él estaba usando una bata y unas vendas en el cuerpo- no estoy aquí para pelear ni atacarlo

Mira nada más que poner al atacante en el cuarto de la víctima -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

A,nos somos parte de ese crimen -dijo Alex sonriendo- la herida que me dejo fue algo grave, tendré una cicatriz poco profunda -se vio el pecho calmado- supongo que tengo que decirlo

¿Que cosa? -dijo Luceli molesta mientras se acercaba a él-

Lo siento -dijo Alex calmado-

¿Lo siento? ¿Es todo todo lo que tienes que decir? -dijo Luceli enojada-

¿Que más quieres que diga? -dijo Alex calmado-

Que todo estará bien, que Izanamy no será expulsado, o que no habrá problemas por la pelea que hubo en donde todo alumnado los vio -dijo Luceli molesta y Alex estaba sorprendido- tu iniciaste todo esto el solo se defendió

Es verdad tienes razón -dijo Alex calmado- todo inició por una buena razón y no fueron por celos, tuve mis órdenes de hacer esto, aún sabiendo lo que pasaría las ejecute y no pude pensar en otra cosa

¿Órdenes de quien? -dijo Izanamy cansado, los dos lo vieron sorprendidos- ¿quien te ordeno hacer esto? -forcejeo un poco y se sentó en la cama- cuéntame qué pasó

Digamos que alguien me mando a hacer esto -dijo Alex calmado- alguien que tiene un interés en ti y en tu poder -Izanamy se sorprendió un poco mientras Luceli se acercó a Izanamy-

Relájate un momento -dijo Luceli calmada y le tallo la cabeza- ¿por qué el? ¿Que quieren con Izanamy?

Su poder oscuro que pudo mezclarse con el poder de la luz -dijo Alex calmado- eres el primero que nace con esa habilidad, es algo increíble

Te equivocas -dijo Izanamy calmado- soy el segundo y ella es la tercera que nace con esa habilidad -Izanamy señaló a Misaki la cual seguía dormida y le tallo la cabeza-

¿De que está hablando? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Verás -dijo Izanamy calmado- en el mundo actual nacen miles de niños de padres con el mismo elemento, o de un padre con poder elemental y el otro sin poder, hay casos raros pero no imposibles donde hay una unión entre dos personas de diferente poder elemental, como yo

La luz y la oscuridad -dijo Luceli sorprendida- son elementos que se contrarrestan el uno al otro, son imposibles de coexistir

Así es -dijo Alex calmado- pero él y su hermana son los primeros que tienen esa habilidad, él pudo usar su poder de oscuridad contra mi -Alex recordó cómo Izanamy y el seguían peleando en un intercambio muy veloz de golpees, Izanamy estaba peleando lo mejor posible- pude notar que no tienes un absoluto control sobre todo tu poder ¿por qué?

Es por qué mi poder es demasiado negativo y maligno -dijo Izanamy calmado- el Modo Bestia no lo puedo controlar y aveces tiendo a perder el control -vio su mano la cual temblaba- aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo utilice

En su mente apareció una imagen de un sujeto golpeado y tirado en el suelo, Izanamy parecía ser más joven como de unos 12 años, sus manos estaban cubiertas de un brillo rojo y luego vio al hombre tirado en el suelo con una mancha de sangre en la cara-

Todavía recuerdo cómo la sangre de mi cuerpo estaba hirviendo, tenía un sentimiento muy extraño y querida seguir peleando hasta que ya no tuviera fuerzas -dijo Izanamy cansado- jamás me había sentido así de mal

Tranquilo -dijo Luceli sonriendo e Izanamy asintió- entonces ¿por eso querías ver su poder?

Así es, alguien me contactó hace unos días, me dijo que quería ver qué tan fuerte es -dijo Alex calmado- quería ver qué tan fuerte era, por eso mande a Emily, le dije que te probara mientras yo veía el poder pero falló, no me quedo de otra

Así que me provocaste -dijo Izanamy molesto, Alex sintió- ¿quien te pidió que hicieras esto?

No puedo decirlo -dijo Alex calmado- tengo mis motivos, solo te digo que te cuides, porque este sujeto parece que no se detendrá hasta que tenga tu poder

Me parece bien -dijo Izanamy calmado dejando sorprendidos a Alex y a Luceli- al fin tengo otro motivo para hacer me fuerte

Estas loco -dijo Alex sorprendido- te dije que alguien quiere tu poder y tu emocionas ¿estas mal de la cabeza?

Es parte de mi, me emociona pelear contra sujetos muy fuertes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Espera ¿realmente quieres pelear con alguien más fuerte que tu? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Así es, quiero seguir peleando hasta que ya no pueda más -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Jajaja jajaja -Alex se estaba riendo dejándolos confundidos- vaya realmente eres interesante Izanamy Shiba, pero te diré esto mejor que tengas cuidado, la pelea que hoy tuvimos fue emocionante para mí también, te prometo que no me rendiré todavía, pienso volver a tener el primer lugar de la escuela, pelearemos de nuevo

Claro que si, estoy esperando con gusto ese momento -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- también entrenare mucho para volverme más fuerte -los dos se estaban riendo pero Luceli estaba sorprendida y confundida-

Hay estos hombres o debería decir niños -dijo Luceli sorprendida e irritada, más tarde Izanamy estaba en el baño mientras Luceli se había quedado con Alex en el cuarto y Misaki estaba despierta viendo enojada a Luceli-

Vaya que tensión hasta podría tocarla -dijo Alex sonriendo- la cuñada y la novia en una guerra de miradas

¿Como que novia? -dijo Luceli sorprendida y sonrojada-

¿Como que cuñada? ¿Quién es la novia? Le arrancaré las orejas -dijo Misaki molesta-

No te hagas Luceli te vi cuando le diste un beso a Izanamy dormido -dijo Alex sonriendo-

¡¿Le diste un beso?! -Misaki gritó molesta-

Cállate Alex -dijo Luceli nerviosa- si le di un beso a tu hermano enana -Misaki se enojo y más por la sonrisa burlona de Luceli, las dos estaban saltar encima una de la otra, pero en eso la taza del baño sino e Izanamy salió sonriendo-

Uf no usen ese lugar hasta dentro de una hora -dijo Izanamy riendo- ¿que están haciendo? -vio a Luceli y a Misaki a punto de sujetarse el cabello, las dos se separaron y quedaron de pie sonriendo-

Nada solo que Luceli tenía algo en el cabello -dijo Misaki sonriendo, pasó su mano por la espalda de Luceli y le sujetó el cabello dándole un jalón haciendo que Luceli sé enojara-

Si y yo le mostraba a Misaki que algún día crecería -dijo Luceli sonriendo y le sujetó la cabeza a Misaki mientras se la apretaba, las dos estaban molestas apretando los dientes tratando de sonreír un poco, después de un descanso el hombre que estaba en la escuela entro, los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron al verlo-

Director Stan -dijeron los dos jóvenes sorprendidos-

Vaya me alegra ver que ninguno de los dos salió herido de gravedad por su pequeña pelea -dijo Stan calmado-

Lo lamentamos mucho director -dijo Alex avergonzado-

Si lo sentimos mucho pero en mi defensa todo fue culpa de Alex -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Calmados los dos -dijo Stan calmado- Alex tengo entendido de parte de algunos estudiantes de que tú mandaste a varios de tus compañeros del comité a atacar a alumnos inocentes que no habían hecho nada en la escuela, me puedes explicar ¿por que hiciste algo así? También se que lastimaste a un joven de un atributo diferente

Lo siento mucho señor Stan pero sé me ordenó que hiciera todo eso para que provocará a Izanamy -dijo Alex calmado, Stan tenía una mirada algo sería y lo pensó un momento- tengo que entendido que mi padre quiere hablar con usted

Si los daños a la escuela y el campus por su pelea fueron algo serios -dijo Stan serio- pero tú padre estuvo de acuerdo en pagarlos si yo no los expulsaba ambos

Gracias -dijo Alex calmado-

Si pero eso no significa que no les daré un castigo -dijo Stan serio- los dos tendrán que limpiar la escuela durante el resto del semestre, también tendrán que reparar los daños a la escuela y los edificios si serán reparados por profesionales

Entendimos -dijo Izanamy nervioso- mi abuelo se va a sentir decepcionado de mi -bajo la cabeza algo nervioso-

¿Qué hay de tú padre? -dijo Alex confundido-

A nadie le importa -dijo Izanamy calmado- entonces ¿no hay problemas con todo esto?

Claro que no, solo les pido que tengan más cuidado y las peleas serán en el gimnasio -dijo Stan calmado- Izanamy puedes retirarte de momento -Izanamy asintió y solo salió del cuarto- tu padre me explico todo, mejor hay que tener cuidado con lo que dice y hace

Si director -dijo Alex calmado- mi padre me pidió que hiciera esto y ahora estará tras el una vez más

Entonces podría estar en peligro -dijo Stan calmado, mientras afuera Izanamy se quejaba a cada paso que daba-

Hay que quemaduras más feas -dijo Izanamy calmado, vio a sus amigos en el pasillo y todos se levantaron para verlo- hola ¿que hacen aquí?

Veníamos a verte -dijo Toledo sonriendo- vaya estuviste increíble venciste al número uno de la escuela

Es verdad y también destruirte la mitad de un edificio con tu cuerpo -dijo Salomón sonriendo- por cierto a todo esto ¿que fue esa misteriosa aura que te apareció en el cuerpo?

A eso...es difícil de explicar -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Pues solo dilo tenemos tiempo -dijo Melisa sonriendo, todos se sentaron e Izanamy les comenzó a contar algo-

Bueno verán, mi padre tiene el elemento de la oscuridad y mi madre tiene el elemento de la luz, cuando yo nací mi abuelo vio que tenía ambos poderes conmigo lo cual era bastante extraño -dijo Izanamy calmado- mi padre me contó que cuando llegó enfadarme tanto liberó una energía roja y negra de mi cuerpo

Es aura roja era el Modo Bestia -dijo Bruce calmado viendo a los demás- en el Modo Bestia Izanamy no es capas de controlar su enojo y poderes, su cara muta hasta que gana una apariencia casi parecida a la de un animal, como sus colmillos instintos y habilidades

Ya veo por eso estabas actuando tan extraño y enojado al momento de pelear -dijo Clemente tranquilo- pero cuando peleaste en el salón notamos como esa energía bajo ¿que pasó?

Bueno cuando me tranquilizo un poco la energía baja y puedo mantenerme cuando unos pocos momentos -dijo Izanamy calmado- mientras más peleo más me calmo pero cuando entre más me enojo más poder tengo

Vaya es complicado -dijo María sorprendida- ¿que opinas de que todos crean de que eres el Guerrero de la oscuridad?

No lo sé, nadie me ha venido a ver, solo ustedes chicos -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Bueno ya veremos que cosas pasan mañana tu mejor descansa -dijo Brice sonriendo y le dio un golpe en el hombro haciendo que se quejara, después de ese día Izanamy estaba caminando solo rumbo a la escuela aún con la venda en la cabeza, estaba algo intranquilo y nervioso-

Tu puedes, tu puedes muchacho -dijo Izanamy calmado, siguió caminando y se topó con Luceli- hola

Hola -dijo Luceli sonriendo y se acercó a él- ¿cómo está tu cabeza?

Mejor, el doctor dice que solo me quedaran ligeras heridas a partir de ahora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- sabes mi hermana me dijo que tu estabas en mi habitación cuando estaba dormido y que hablaste con Alex

Si sobre eso solo fue lo mismo que te dijo no hay nada importante que decir -dijo Luceli sonriendo nerviosa, Izanamy levantó una ceja confundido- bueno vamos a la escuela todavía tenemos que terminar lo que queda del semestre

Si tienes razón hay muchas cosas por hacer -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- escuche qué hay un baile de bienvenida al final del semestre estaría interesante verlo

O estar en el -dijo Luceli sonriendo- tal vez podamos ir juntos

¿Como dices? -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿como que juntos?

Si...es que yo..me refiero..a que -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

A ya se, no sabes con que chico ir, si claro vayamos todo el grupo de amigos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Luceli se quedó sorprendida y congelada- vamos Bruce, Toledo, María, Clemente y los demás como amigos y disfrutamos un rato -Luceli estaba sonriendo de forma un poco deprimida con los ojos brillosos- bueno vamos tenemos que ver a la gente a ver qué dice

Si claro a los amigos -dijo Luceli deprimida, siguieron caminando y se toparon con Roxan la cual estaba sonriendo viendo a Izanamy junto a Nerit- ¿y estos que hacen aquí?

Izanamy -dijo Roxan sonriendo- ¡Tu eres el Guerrero de la oscuridad! ¡Eres un gran guerrero e increíble!

Eh...gracias -dijo Izanamy confundido- ¿que están haciendo aquí?

Pues yo te vine a decir esto -dijo Nerit sonriendo y las dos sé se acercaron haciendo retroceder a Izanamy un poco-

¡René Izanamy Shiba! ¡A partir de este momento serás mi novio! -dijeron las dos serias e Izanamy se sorprendió por eso, las dos lo sujetaron de un brazo y lo abrazaron-

No puedes tener dos solo una -dijo Roxan sonriendo- y esa seré yo

No, seré yo -dijo Nerit sonriendo-

¡Alto no! ¡No! -Izanamy trataba de soltarse y retrocedió gracias a Luceli lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa- gracias -Luceli vio algo molesta a las dos y se pego más a Izanamy abrazándolo del pecho- ¿qué haces Luceli?

¡Aléjense de el! ¡Tu eres un chico! -Luceli señaló a Nerit molesta- y tu déjalo el no será tu novio desechable -señaló a Roxan- el no les pertenece

Prefiero escuchar de que él nos rechace a que tu te metas marimacho enana -dijo Roxan molesta-

Yo la verdad...prefiero estar con Luceli -dijo Izanamy nervioso- Nerit no me gustan los chicos

Hay eres un loco soy una chica -dijo Nerit molesta-

No lo eres -dijeron todos calmados y Nerit se enojo-

Nerit nunca seré tu novio, prefiero meter la cabeza en el retrete antes de ser tu novio -dijo Izanamy calmado-

Ash -Nerit se fue molesta dejando a todos-

Bueno una menos ahora tu eres mío -dijo Roxan calmada y sonriendo-

¡El no será tu novio! -Luceli gritó molesta, las dos estaban molestas viéndose la una a la otra-

 _ _Y así...pude detener al comité de disciplina pero eso apenas era el inicio para las cosas que estaban por pasar y todos mis amigos y yo apenas estábamos por enterarnos de grandes misterios que iban a pasar__ -pensó Izanamy calmado viendo la pelea entre las dos chicas mientras veía el cielo-

 ** _ _ **Avances siguiente temporada**__**

Izanamy estaba usando una venda en la cabeza hablando con Luceli, los dos estaban sonriendo hasta que Roxan le salto encima abrazándolo del cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha dejándolo sorprendido y confundido-

¡Oye ¿se puede saber porque te le lanzas encima?! ¡Rastrera! -Luceli gritó molesta viendo a Roxan-

Sencillo porque a partir de ahora él es mi nuevo novio -dijo Roxan sonriendo e Izanamy se alejó nervioso- eres el guerrero de la oscuridad y a partir de ahora tendré a tus bebés -Izanamy solo apretó los dientes y negó rápido con la cabeza, Luceli estaba comiendo molesta algo pastel junto a Melisa y María-

No puedo permitir que esa loca se le acerque tanto a Izanamy -dijo Luceli molesta mientras Melisa y María estaban nerviosas- Melisa María quiero que me ayuden a ser más femenina para decirle mis sentimientos a Izanamy -Izanamy y Bruce estaban sonriendo en medio del campo, los dos avanzaron y pelearon en un intercambio de golpes-

Esa es la espada White Royal Knight -después estaban Salomón, Toledo, Clemente, Izanamy y Bruce en un museo con una exhibición de armas, donde estaba una espada japonesa de mango blanco con negro, no tenía guardia, la hoja era larga, curveada con la punta un poco doblada- esa espada solo despertara y seleccionará a su verdadero usuario -la espada se movió y fue directo a Izanamy quedando en sus manos- el usuario será un gran maestro de armas

No puedo volver a ese hospital -Bruce tenía una mirada de tristeza y parecía que tenía miedo- tú fuiste el que mandó a ese maldito lugar en primer lugar -frente a él estaba un hombre parecido a él pero más alto-

Después de años de no verte finalmente te apareces anciano miserable -dijo Toledo molesto, frente a él estaba un hombre de piel blanca con los ojos verdes claros, tenía el cabello café y rosado, Toledo gritó y creó un báculo de color rojo con una hoja ovalada en la punta- esta vez haré todo lo que tenga a mi alcance para derrotarte

Nuestro grupo hará un viaje a un bosque con baños termales -María estaba sonriendo viendo un bosque mientras todos los amigos estaban reunidos usando ropa informal- es un buen momento para el romance -Izanamy estaba en una tina con el cuerpo desnudo, se levantó cuando se topó a Luceli, los dos estaban sorprendidos y sus toallas se cayeron- y el descanso -Toledo estaba quejándose con los ojos en blanco con una banda justo en el trasero por un golpe-

Mi padre me acaba de decir que el sujeto...está libre -Luceli estaba molesta y estaba golpeando un árbol hasta que comenzó a llorar, apareció un hombre joven de cabello corto peinado estilo militar, tenía ojos café claros, un cuerpo entrenado y algo alto, tenía un rostro delgado, usaba un pantalón negro y tenias blancos, solo avanzó y le dio un golpe a Luceli en estomago- no tengo la fuerza para enfrentarlo, tengo miedo...

También tengo un modo bestia -dijo el hombre sonriendo, expulsó energía morada de todo su cuerpo, Izanamy solo estaba frente a Luceli y comenzó a gritar liberando su Modo Bestia en una aura roja muy fuerte- no puedes ganarme -el hombre tenía a Izanamy sujetado del cielo y lo tenía estrellado en una pared- solo denme la Gema del Sol y dejare que vivan

Si no compartes mis ideas -dijo el hombre sonriendo viendo a Izanamy el cual estaba cargando a Luceli en sus brazos, él estaba expulsando una aura azul clara con leves destellos dorados- entonces te desapareceré -los dos chocaron sus brazos mientras en la frente de Izanamy aparecería un óvalo rojo con una línea roja en el centro y su iris se volvía amarilla-

No tengo la intención de ayudarte -dijo Izanamy serio, avanzó corriendo envuelto en una energía azul y dorada y grito lanzando un golpe con la espada-


	15. Chapter 15

_**Inicia una nueva temporada, Luceli quiere ser más femenina**_

Han pasado dos semanas desde la pelea entre Alex e Izanamy, en la pelea Izanamy había logrado derrotar a Alex usando un nuevo método llamado Modo Bestia, lamentablemente Izanamy había perdido mucho el control sobre sí mismo y termino con heridas serias en su cuerpo, después de una recuperación Izanamy estaba de regreso a la escuela, iba caminando el solo en la mañana viendo que no había ni un solo rastro de su viejo amigo Bruce-

¿En dónde se metió Bruce? Por lo general él siempre está por aquí -dijo Izanamy confundido-

A lo mejor todavía no llega -dijo Shiro, la loba que estaba en su collar- mejor date prisa porque se te hizo tarde

Aaaa es verdad lo siento -dijo Izanamy nervioso, se dio prisa y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas- ¿qué? ¿Qué es esto? -Izanamy cuando se dio cuenta iba corriendo todavía más rápido- mi velocidad aumento un poco

¡Detente ya! -Kuroi le gritó desde el collar e Izanamy se detuvo dejando un derraparon en el suelo y se quedó quieto en una esquina- mmmm impresionante, esto es realmente interesante

¿Qué pasa? -dijo Izanamy confundido escuchando la voz del macho- ¿tengo algo malo?

No, es solo que después de ser herido te has vuelto más fuerte -dijo Kuroi calmado- cuando tuviste esa pelea usaste toda tu energía, peleaste hasta tu límite, cuando te recuperaste tu cuerpo sintió como tu propia fuerza había sido superada y este es el resultado, mientras más pelees, más te enojes y cuantas más heridas tengas más fuertes te harás

Asombroso -dijo Izanamy sorprendido viendo sus manos- entonces mi poder todavía no llega a sus límites, genial

¿Acaso están olvidando que estamos retrasados en la escuela? -dijo Shiro calmada, Izanamy reaccionó un poco tarde y se fue corriendo-

¡Voy tarde! -Izanamy gritó asustado y siguió corriendo, aplicó algo de energía y dio un salto alcanzando una gran altura y luego cayó de pie en un pequeño parque- asombroso -Izanamy dejó que su traje apareciera y siguió corriendo como si no hubiera límite en él, hasta que llegó y se topó con Luceli- ouuu...hola Luceli

¿Qué haces transformado en medio de la calle? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

Perdón es que Shiro y Kuroi me dijeron que tengo nuevas habilidades -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, deshizo su transformación volviendo a su uniforme- ¿qué haces aquí? Por lo general siempre estás en la escuela a estas horas

Ah...bueno…es que yo...estaba esperando verte para saber de tus heridas -dijo Luceli nerviosa y levemente sonrojada-

Estoy bien, mis heridas ya se curaron y gracias a mi doctor no tengo cicatrices -dijo Izanamy sonriendo mostrando su brazo derecho- vamos creo que me adelante gracias a mis poderes y llegue temprano

Si yo también -dijo Luceli sonriendo, los dos estaban caminando para entrar a la escuela, pero al pasar por la entrada muchos estaban viendo a Izanamy y estaba hablando en susurros-

Vaya, es el, si ¿lo escuchaste? -dijeron dos muchachos hablando entre ellos-

Dicen que derrotó a Alex del comité de disciplina -dijo una joven de cabello castaño-

No solo eso, dicen que destruyo todo un edificio con su fuerza bruta -dijo otro joven sorprendido-

No me lo creo -dijeron muchos más, entre ellos había chicas viendo a Izanamy un poco nerviosas, Luceli les dio una mirada fría y algunos se quedaron callados por el miedo-

Parece que eres el centro de los rumores -dijo Luceli calmada-

No importa, la pelea termino y no tengo nada más pendiente con Alex -dijo Izanamy calmado- pero su castigo fue peor por abusar de su poder, todo el comité fue castigado, así que es posible que los alumnos se aloquen dentro de poco

Eso es lo difícil, tendremos que contenerlos para que no hagan locuras -dijo Luceli molesta, Izanamy asintió- por cierto...cuando...te fui a visitar tu hermana estaba ahí...-de sonrojo levemente- ¿te dijo algo que haya visto?

¿Que haya visto? Mmmm no, ella estaba dormida, pero en la noche estaba mencionando algo de una rata que se metió y beso algo la verdad no le puse mucha atención estaba haciendo mi tarea -dijo Izanamy calmado y se rascaba la cabeza, Luceli suspiró un poco calmada pero seguía nerviosa-

 _Qué bueno que no se dio cuenta del beso_ -pensó Luceli nerviosa- _creo que no podría verlo a los ojos si se entera de eso_ -Luceli se puso más nerviosa, los dos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al edificio principal, todos Clemente y María estaban en la entrada pero Clemente estaba usando una muñeca con la pierna derecha vendada, Izanamy solo se tengo un poco al verlo así-

Clemente ¿cómo te sientes? -dijo Izanamy un poco preocupado-

Ah hola, ya mucho mejor gracias es solo que es por precaución, mi doctor que estaré así por un tiempo más -dijo Clemente sonriendo- no se preocupen

Alex te dejo muy herido debido a la diferencia de elementos -dijo María preocupada-

Te ayudaré a subir las escaleras por hoy -dijo Izanamy preocupado- además tengo un poco de la culpa de todo esto

Descuida estaré bien -dijo Clemente sonriendo- vayamos a nuestro salón tenemos clases -todos entraron al gran edificio pero Clemente se seguía un poco inseguro al subir las escaleras- bueno tal vez si me haga falta un poco de ayuda -dijo nervioso, en un rato Izanamy estaba quejándose mientras sujetaba el brazo izquierdo de Clemente pasándolo por detrás de su cuello, estaban subiendo con cuidado- lamento esto

No hay problema -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- además te lo debo, tú te quedaste a pelear solo contra Alex y al estar en una desventaja de atributo terminaste -Clemente no dijo nada solo asintió y dejó que Izanamy lo ayudara, mientras tanto Luceli y María estaban detrás de ellos-

Entonces ¿sabe algo del beso? -dijo María calmada-

No, su hermana no le dijo y sobre todo él estaba inconsciente cuando se lo di -dijo Luceli algo deprimida- espera... ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! -se sonrojó y levantó la voz sorprendida-

Bueno yo estaba cerca viendo cómo se sentía Clemente cuando entre sin querer en la habitación y te vi, te vi besándolo -dijo María sonriendo nerviosa, Luceli solo bajo la mirada expulsando algo de vapor de su cabeza-

Promete que no le dirás nada a nadie, eres la única que lo sabe -dijo Luceli nerviosa-

Estoy callada como tumba -dijo María sonriendo- tranquila no pasara nada -Izanamy ayudó a entrar a Clemente y lo dejo que se sentará en su silla pero se topó con Bruce y Toledo, los dos estaban sonriendo viendo un libro de matemáticas-

¿Y ahora por que se ríen? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

¿Que traen con ustedes? -dijo Clemente confundido, los dos chicos sonrieron levantando la cabeza con una gota de sangre en la nariz-

No puede acaso... -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- ¿Acaso ustedes trajeron?

Si trajimos una revista de lencería pero -dijo Toledo sonriendo y se acercaron a Izanamy abriendo el libro- está revista es de la lencería de las jóvenes, muchas compran este tipo de ropa

Si solo miren este tipo de pantaleta de encaje negro, el sostén es mi favorito -dijo Brice sonriendo, Izanamy y Clemente estaban. Indica las imágenes de algunas jóvenes de más de 20 años usando lencería y ropa atrevida, Clemente estaba desviando la mirada sonrojado y avergonzado, Luceli y María estaban entrando viendo que los cuarto estaban juntos sonrojados-

Parece que algo importante está pasando ahí -dijo María interesada, Luceli solo levanto una ceja confundida, se acercó un poco y concentro energía en sus orejas-

¿Qué opinas? -dijo Bruce sonriendo- ¿tanga o bikini blanco?

Eh...jejeje...jeje creo que tanga blanca -dijo Izanamy sonrojado, estaba sonriendo y siguieron hojeando la revista- prefiero a una chica con un gran trasero a una con un gran busto jejeje

Así se habla -dijo Bruce sonriendo, los tres estaban sonriendo sonrojados pero a cada uno le dieron un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se quejaran y cayeran sentados en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza- ¡¿Aaaa quién hizo eso?!

Hayaiyaiyai -dijo Izanamy sujetando la cabeza que tenía un gran chichón por el golpe, Toledo solo estaba llorando sujetándose la cabeza- que agresividad ¿quién lo hizo?

Lo hice yo -dijo Luceli molesta y los tres la vieron nerviosos-

Solo quiero aclarar que yo estaba sentado en mi lugar, ellos son los que estaban viendo la revista de lencería -dijo Clemente nervioso-

No quiero excusas -dijo Luceli molesta, vio la revista en manos de Bruce y la tomo por la fuerza- tomare esto como evidencia de algo para mayores de edad traído a la escuela

Ah vamos solo la estábamos viendo un poco no es para tanto -dijo Toledo nervioso-

Esto los va a guiar por el mal camino -dijo Luceli sería- me lo quedaré y que no se hable más del tema, vayan a sus asientos que la clase está por empezar -los tres solo se quejaron y decidieron volver a sus asientos, la clase estaba pasando normal pero Luceli solo vio la revista de ropa y demás, después de la clase todos estaban retirándose al pasillo cuando encontraron una hoja pegada en la pared-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Salomon confundido, algunos se fueron acercando para ver que decía algo sobre talleres- ¿talleres nuevos? Pero estaban bien los anteriores

Estos talleres son de dos meses -dijo Izanamy calmado- a los varones les dieron educación física en el domo y a las mujeres les dieron cocina -algunos se estaban quejando un poco por los cambios y Luceli se acercó a ver el tablero-

Que bien una chica que cocina es una chica atractiva -dijo Clemente sonriendo-

Sobre todo si hace una carne de cerdo jugosa -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- me gustan las mujeres que me saben cocinar -Luceli estaba escuchando un poco- eso me gusta

Yo prefiero a una chica que sea buena cocinera pero que tenga un gran frente -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Si pero me gustan que sean más bajas que yo en altura -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- bueno vayámonos tenemos que hacer mucho ejercicio hoy -los chicos se fueron retirando mientras Luceli estaba calmada y luego vio el tablero-

Ejercicios de cocina en parejas -dijo Luceli calmada, lo pensó un poco y tuvo una idea- María -María estaba caminando en el pasillo y Luceli la persiguió para llegar frente a ella- María rápido quiero que seas mi compañera de cocina está tarde -la sujeto con un poco de fuerza en los brazos-

¿Que? Claro...nada más que...me estás lastimando un poco -dijo María nerviosa-

Si perdón -Luceli la soltó, las dos estaban colocándose delantales, tenían las matas de la camisa dobladas en sus brazos, ambas tenían unos pedazos de tela en las cabezas sujetando su cabellos- bien estoy lista ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

Tenemos que esperar a que llegue la instructora -dijo María sonriendo, la puerta se abrió revelando a una mujer de unos 40 años con el cabello rubio obviamente pintado, usaba un delantal de color rosa y una camisa detrás con un pantalón de mezclilla-

Buenos días soy la señora Magnolia, seré su profesora de cocina, hoy les enseñaré a cómo hacer un poco de galletas, con las instrucciones correctas podrán hacer sus propias galletas -dijo la maestra sonriendo- claro después se las pueden dar a ese alguien especial -Luceli solo se sonrojó un poco- bueno inicien yo les daré apoyo cuando sea necesario

Bien para hacer galletas creo que debemos empezar con unas de avena -dijo María sonriendo-

Prefiero hacer unas de chocolate -dijo Luceli un poco sonrojada-

Eso podría funcionar pero nos vamos a tardar un poco -dijo María nerviosa- bueno hagamos de chocolate, solo espero que esto no explote todo

Solo fue una vez y tus cejas volvieron a crecer en un mes -dijo Luceli un poco molesta, María y Luceli se pusieron a trabajar mientras los chicos estaban haciendo ejercicio en el domo de la escuela, estaban corriendo cómo podían pero Izanamy y Bruce tenían un poco de ventaja-

No puedo creerlo tu velocidad ha aumentado -dijo Bruce sonriendo, Izanamy solo sonrió y aplicó más velocidad, los dos sonrieron y aumentaron su paso para avanzar corriendo de nuevo, aplicaron más energía y terminaron corriendo dejando una nube de humo en el campo, los demás estaban sorprendidos viendo como siguieron corriendo dejando una nube en el campo, el entrenador solo soplo su silbato, en una pequeña competencia de peleas Izanamy y Bruce solo avanzaron envueltos en energía, Izanamy estaba cubierto de energía azul y Bruce de un rayo amarillo, los dos solo avanzaron y chocaron causando una onda de sonido y un resplandor en el campo, después de eso todos estaban caminando por los pasillos sonriendo-

No puedo creer que hayan hecho un agujero en medio de su choque -dijo Clemente sonriendo-

Si el entrenador se puso morado del enojo -dijo Toledo riendo un poco-

Si estaremos reparando esos agujeros durante todo el mes -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

La clase de cocina ya debió haber terminado -dijo Bruce sonriendo- yo solo me pregunto ¿que nos cocinaron las chicas?

No te convenzas de que te den algo, te podrías llevar una gran decepción -dijo Clemente sonriendo, llegaron al pasillo de sus salones y vieron a algunas chicas dándole a los chicos pequeñas cajas, los chicos estaban aceptando lo que las chicas les estaban ofreciendo- vaya retiro lo dicho las chicas si nos van a dar algo

¿Acaso esperas a que María te de algo? -dijo Toledo sonriendo y Clemente se sonrojó un poco desviando la mirada- jajaja estás rojo como camarón descuida pequeño solo me burlo un poco -los demás estaban riendo-

¡Izanamy! -Izanamy solo se dio la vuelta para ver a Roxan correr hacia él y le dio un abrazo pegando su pecho más a su cuerpo, los senos de Roxan estaban rebotando sobre el cuerpo de Izanamy, Izanamy se sonrojó mientras Roxan estaba levantándose frotando sus senos con el cuerpo de Izanamy, los chicos estaban sorprendidos mientras Izanamy parecía nervioso-

Estaba en clase de cocina y como soy tan buena con mi chico le traje una muestra de lo que hice -dijo Roxan sonriendo mostrando un paquete rosado- te hice unas galletas especiales espero te gusten como mi cuerpo

Ah...ajaja...que amable eres -dijo Izanamy nervioso y sonrojado- pero...ah yo...creo que mejor me alejo un poco -Izanamy dio un par de pasos hacia atrás- pero gracias por las galletas -extendió los brazos y Roxan se le dio el paquete rosado-

Vamos pruébalas -dijo Roxan sonriendo- vamos yo misma las hice -Izanamy solo abrió el paquete y sacó una galleta en forma de flor, solo la puso en la boca y comenzó a masticarla-

Vaya está deliciosa -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

¿De verdad? -dijo Roxan sonriendo, Izanamy asintió, le compartió un poco a Clemente, Toledo y a Bruce, los cuarto estaban sorprendidos-

Es verdad vaya esa chica sí que sabe cocinar -dijo Bruce sorprendido-

Lo reconozco es sorprendente -dijo Toledo sorprendido-

Ojojojo sus reacciones no me sorprenden -dijo Roxan sonriendo- yo como hija del presidente de la ciudad tengo muchos dotes y entre esos también ser una dama -los chicos sólo soltaron una gota de sudor ante esa información-

Si les gustaron esas galletas secas entonces amaran esto -dijo Nerit sonriendo llegando por detrás de los demás- yo también estaba en la clase de cocina y prepare un postre que le gustara a todos

Te hemos dicho como mil veces que no te nos acerques por detrás raro -dijo Bruce nervioso, los demás estaban asintiendo-

Les mostraré esto -dijo Nerit sonriendo y mostrado lo que parecía ser un plátano cubierto en chocolate con nueces encima, de solo verlo los muchachos se pusieron un poco pálidos-

¿Qué es eso? -dijeron todos nerviosos-

Es un plátano con chocolate encima -dijo Nerit sonriendo- banana y nueces jajaj que rico

Tal vez para ti -dijo Clemente asustado y los demás asintieron-

No sean así vamos esto es delicioso -dijo Nerit sonriendo- miren bien me lo voy a comer para que vean -los muchachos solo se pusieron un poco morados al ver a Nerit comer ese postre que tenía en las manos- así y luego así -se escuchaban lamidas que estaba dando mientras los chicos no podían estar más morados-

Creo que mejor te largas -dijo Bruce nervioso-

Si por el bien de mi conciencia -dijo Izanamy nervioso, los chicos comenzaron a retirarse pero a Toledo y a Clemente les estaban regalando algunas galletas por la clase de cocina-

Clemente -dijo María sonrojada frente a ellos pero notaron algo en ella, su ropa estaba un poco quemada, su cara estaba llena de harina y leche-

¿Qué te pasó? -dijo Clemente sorprendido- parece que hubieras peleado en la cocina

Si algo así pasó -dijo María nerviosa, solo volteo a un lado un poco nerviosa- creo que ser compañera de Luceli en la cocina es más peligroso que pelear con ella -templo un poco y de su bolsillo tomo una bolsa de color rosa y se la dio- estás son galletas que hice espero te gustan

Muchas gracias María -dijo Clemente sonriendo- pero ¿dónde está Luceli?

Ella dijo que trataría de darle sus galletas a Izanamy pero en lo personal creo que no deberías dárselas -dijo Mari un poco nerviosa-

¿Por qué? -dijo Clemente confundido-

Por qué las galletas que hizo le salieron quemadas -dijo María un poco nerviosa- trato de mezclar energía con la receta pero lo que terminó haciendo fue que el traste explotara cubriendo todo de chocolate quemado, todo termina más negro y asqueroso que el baño de una parada de autobuses -Clemente solo apretó la boca un poco asqueado- bueno ¿dónde están los dos?

Bueno Nerit acaba de acosar a Izanamy de nuevo y el solo salió corriendo y Luceli no sé dónde este -dijo Clemente calmado, mientras tanto en el exterior, Luceli estaba deprimida apoyada en un tubo de la barra de seguridad, en sus manos tenía una bandeja de metal con lo que parecían ser galletas quemadas y negras-

 _Soy una tonta, trate de cocinar como una chica normal y lo único que termine haciendo fueron simples pedazos de carbón_ -pensó Luceli deprimida y sujeto la bandeja un poco molesta- _Así nunca le probaré a Izanamy que también puedo ser unas chica tan femenina como las demás_ -estaba sujetando la bandeja con una mano y estaba lista para lanzarla pero escucho que la puerta se abrió y luego vio que Izanamy entró apoyando su espalda en la puerta cerrándola con fuerza, parecía muy nervioso y un poco asustado-

¿Izanamy? -dijo Luceli confundida, Izanamy solo suspiro y cayó al suelo sentado- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Escapándome de la loca de Nerit, o loco, bueno el punto es que escapó del ella -dijo Izanamy nervioso- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Nada solo...pensaba un poco -dijo Luceli un poco deprimida, Izanamy solo vio la bandeja y se acercó a ella con cuidado- ¿qué pasa?

¿Esas son galletas? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Lo eran mejor dicho, yo terminé haciendo un desastre en la cocina -dijo Luceli nerviosa- solo son pedazos de carbón que no son comestibles -Izanamy solo las vio un momento y tomo una de forma rápida, Luceli lo vio y se asustó al ver que se comió la galleta como si nada - ¡Espera! ¡No te la comas! -Luceli gritó asustada pero fue demasiado tarde Izanamy se había tragado la galleta completa y comenzó a toser un poco- ¡Eres un tonto te dije que esas cosas no eran comestibles! ¡Escúpela rápido! -Luceli le dio algunos golpes en la espalda pero Izanamy solo se tapaba la boca y se agachaba un poco- ¡agua! ¡Agua! ¡Necesitamos agua rápido! ¡No te mueras Izanamy!

¡Está deliciosa! -dijo Izanamy sonriendo cerrando el ojo derecho mientras Luceli estaba sorprendida-

¿Que? ¿Que? -dijo Luceli confundida, Izanamy recogió la bandeja por suerte ninguna galleta se había caído, tomó una y se la comió de un solo bocado- ¿qué haces? No hagas locuras solo para contentarme, tampoco tienes que mentirme sé que deben estar horribles

De hecho -dijo Izanamy calmado- me gusta la comida un poco quemada pero no tanto

¿Que? -dijo Luceli sorprendida y confundida- ¿cómo es eso posible? No eres del elemento fuego para que te gusten estás cosas

Sé que no lo soy pero me gustan las comidas un poco quemadas pero no tanto, también -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y le dio una mordida a la galleta y le mostró el interior a Luceli- el interior está derrito y a salvó, no le pasó nada al chocolate y gracias al sabor del chocolate la galleta tiene buen sabor -Luceli se sorprendió un momento mientras Izanamy seguía comiendo- está deliciosa, pero sabes con más práctica tendrás más experiencia y podrás cocinar platillos más difíciles y serás una buena esposa -Luceli se sorprendió y se sonrojó mientras Izanamy seguía comiendo- ¿qué pasa?

Jeje...jejeje, jajaja -Luceli se comenzó a reír un poco y luego vio a Izanamy- gracias, creo que tú eres el único que me hace reír

Bueno eres mi amiga -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los dos estaban en Paz, después de eso, a la mañana Izanamy estaba en su cama quejándose de un fuerte dolor de estómago, su estómago haciendo ruidos muy fuertes y se sujetaba el estómago-

¿Qué cosa comiste onii? -dijo Misaki confundida mientras Izanamy solo se quejaba-

 _Sus guisos son mortales_ -pensó Izanamy asustado mientras se quejaba un poco, dos horas más tarde en la escuela Izanamy estaba muy pálido- _Gracias al medicamento de mi abuelo pude llegar a la escuela a tiempo pero me está comenzando las náuseas de nuevo_ -pensó mientras se recostaba en su escritorio con la piel azul del miedo-

Vamos Izanamy levántate -dijo Bruce algo irritado y comenzó a mover todo su cuerpo haciendo que despertara y se quejara- vamos tenemos una clase de economía, así vamos a ver como las chicas comienzan a cocinar -Izanamy solo se asustó un poco e inflo sus mejillas al recordar las galletas de Luceli-

Lo siento mucho Bruce pero no estoy en mis mejores condiciones -dije Izanamy nervioso, todos se fueron levantado y fueron al salón de cocina, al entrar la maestra tomo a Izanamy y a Luceli, a los dos les puso un mandil de cocina y los puso en el frente-

Disculpe señorita Magnolia pero ¿qué se está pensando hacer? -dijo Luceli confundida-

Bueno señorita Luceli ayer casi destruye toda la cocina así que hoy será mi ayudante, usted joven será su compañero y también para ayudarlos a comprender la cocina está su compañera Nerit -dijo Magnolia sonriendo y Nerit se puso enfrente pasando dos de sus dedos por uno de sus dedos mientras cerraba el otro-

Aquí está la chica más linda de toda la escuela -dijo Nerit sonriendo, los muchachos estaban apretando los dientes y solo ponían caras de miedo- bien yo tengo experiencia en la economía, también puedo hacer platillos especiales y ricos que podrían enamorar a un hombre de solo probarlos

Bueno mejor comencemos con la clase y no con tus loqueras -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Haré que te enamores de mi Izanamy -dijo Nerit sonriendo y le guiñó el ojo mientras Izanamy solo abría la boca y desviaba la mirada-

No gracias prefiero morir -dijo Izanamy asqueado-

Bueno empecemos con esto -dijo Nerit sonriendo- la clave de todo esto es elegir cosas que les gusten y separar las que les discuten, Izanamy dinos ¿que no te gusta?

Bueno yo prefiero la papa hervida a la zanahoria hervida -dijo Izanamy calmado-

¡Ya cállate y dime lo que no te gusta! -Nerit gritó molesta e Izanamy solo se quedó callado y Luceli estaba a punto de golpearla- bien les mostraré algo -de su bolsillo saco un camote- este camote por ejemplo hervido es sumamente delicioso pero crudo mucha gente lo detesta -acercó el pedazo de camote a la cara de Luceli y sonrío- bien Luceli dinos ¿a que huele y como sabe? -Luceli le dio una ligera olfateada y se alejó calmada-

Huele dulce y no tiene sabor -dijo Luceli calmada y un poco seria-

¡Tonta! -Nerit gritó un poco molesta y todos la vieron confundidos- corte, corte, detengan todo -se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos mientras el salón estaba confundido-

¿Ahora qué? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Es que la reacción de esta chica fue muy aburrida, no dijo nada lindo -dijo Nerit molesta-

Pues así es mi cara -dijo Luceli molesta- ¿qué tiene de malo?

Es que no tienes gusto, si sigues así serás una chica solterona, serás vieja y aburrida -dijo Nerit irritada- eres solo una marimacho después de todo -Luceli se enojó mientras una vena apareció en su cabeza, ella tomó un mazo de madera y estaba lista para darle un golpe a Nerit pero Izanamy la detuvo-

Creo que mejor seguimos con la clase -dijo Izanamy nervioso, Izanamy logró quitarle el mazo a Luceli haciendo que se calmara-

Bien como sea -dijo Nerit molesta y luego sonrió mostrando el pedazo de camote- bien todo presten atención de cómo se deben analizar las frutas y verduras -Nerit se subió a la mesa y se acostó pasando el camote por su nariz para olerlo- huele un poco agrio y fuerte pero no me disgusta -abrió la boca un poco y metió la punta en ella, lo saco de su boca dejando una ligera línea de saliva- mmm su sabor es diferente a su olor, la punta está tan mojada y parece...

¡Vete al demonio! -Izanamy gritó y lanzo un golpe con una sartén golpeando a Nerit en la cabeza y el tiro de la mesa-

Perdón creo que me puse de más Izanamy ándale ráspale -dijo Nerit sonriendo mostrando que en la cabeza tenía un chichón-

¿Por qué siempre tengo que terminar en una situación así de estúpida? -dijo Izanamy nervioso, solo tomo el camote y comenzó a cortarlo con un cuchillo pelando primero la superficie-

Dale más rápido -dijo Nerit sonriendo e Izanamy corro la superficie más rápido- ahora más lento y amable -Izanamy levantó una ceja y corto la superficie de forma lenta y un poco arrítmica- ahora hazlo como si te la pelaras

¡Cállate! -Izanamy gritó sonrojado y le lanzó el camote directo en la cabeza a Nerit dejando que se rompiera en pedazos- maldición no lo maté -dijo Izanamy molesto mientras los demás estaban entrecerrando los ojos –

Te falto más fuerza -dijo Luceli un poco avergonzada y molesta-

Bueno ya se partió el ingrediente principal así que tendremos que hacer algo más -dijo Nerit sonriendo- pero antes de cocinar debemos conocer cuáles son los principales ingredientes en la cocina, Luceli ¿nos puedes decir cuáles son los principales ingredientes?

Azúcar, sal, vinagre, tofu -dijo Luceli calmada-

No, no, no, no -dijo Nerit sonriendo y se cruzó de brazos- no sólo eres una chica ruda marimacha no sabes nada de la cocina -Nerit se estaba burlando de Luceli hasta hacerla enojar- te falto uno y el más importante -Luceli tomó un palo de madera y estaba por golpear a Nerit pero Izanamy la volvió a detener-

Entonces Nerit dinos ¿cuál es ese ingrediente? -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

¡El acoso sexual! -Nerit gritó pero Izanamy y Luceli le dieron un golpe en la cabeza con más sartenes dejándola estrellada en el suelo dejando una marca en el suelo, Nerit se volvió a levantar tambaleándose un poco-

Maldición, no la maté -dijeron los dos molestos-

Escuche que los chicos se excitan al ver a una chica cocinar -dijo Nerit confundida-

No...lo hacemos...-dijo Izanamy confundido pero todos vieron a la maestra, ella tenía un cuerpo todavía bien formado a pesar de su edad, todos los varones la imaginaron usando un delantal y debió nada, ella estaba sentada en una mesa sonriendo mostrando su lado de perfil, una piel brillante y poco bronceada con los pechos grandes, a todos los varones les comenzó a sangrar la nariz mientras se reían un poco- ¿podemos seguir con la clase? -Izanamy estaba sonriendo sujetando su nariz evitando que saliera más sangre-

¿Haremos un niño? -dijo Nerit sorprendida-

¡Que sigamos con la clase animal! -Izanamy gritó molesto y Nerit solo se sorprendió-

Bueno les mostraré cómo usar la tabla para cortar -dijo Nerit sonriendo, le sujetó los hombros a Luceli y le dio la vuelta solo para tocarle el busto a Luceli y ella se enojó un poco- ah perdón, perdón, perdón, es que estás tan plantita que te confundí con la tabla -Luceli se enojó y tomo un cuchillo-

¡Lu Chan! ¡No hagas locuras! -Izanamy gritó nervioso sujetando a Luceli del estómago evitando un cortara o atacar a Nerit, el cuchillo estaba cerca de la cabeza de Nerit a punto de cortarle la cabeza o la piel- ¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila ya terminará la clase! -Luceli se calmó pero solo quedó respirando agitada-

Bien lo que haremos será fresas y cremas -dijo Nerit sonriendo, mostró un plato con fresas- para esto necesitamos algo de leche y tiene que ser fresca

No creo que este cuente como platillo -dijeron Luceli e Izanamy confundidos, Nerit le volvió a sujetar el busto y Luceli se enojó de nuevo-

Hay perdón, perdón dije que necesitamos leche fresca pero de estás no podemos tener leche porque no hay nada -dijo Nerit sonriendo y se comenzó a reír mientras Luceli tomó un martillo y un cuchillo, estaba tratando de golpear a Nerit o cortarla-

Yo no soy plana, tan solo yo pequeña a comparación de La monstruo tetuda de la profesara o que la gorda de Melisa -dijo Luceli molesta mientras las mencionadas se golpearon la cara sonrojadas-

¿Nerit por qué atacas con bullying? A Luceli -dijo Izanamy un poco nervioso y confuso-

¡Porque estoy celosa! -Nerit gritó molesta-

Eso es muy directo -dijo Izanamy nervioso-

Antes de que ella llegará yo siempre fui el ídolo de todos los chicos -dijo Nerit molesta-

Ya deja de inventarte cosas -dijo Izanamy molesto, le sujetó la cabeza a Nerit y la estrelló en la mesa, Nerit se levantó molesta y tomo un cuchillo apuntando a Luceli-

Entonces el platillo de hoy serás tú planita -dijo Nerit sonriendo con los ojos en blanco pero lucia algo molesta- haré el platillo sin pechos al vapor

Bien -dijo Luceli molesta y tomo un cuchillo- ven si te atreves aliento de pescado -las dos se estaban acercando a punto de pelear mientras Izanamy estaba nervioso en medio-

Esperen -dijo Bruce calmado- creo que tengo una idea de que hacer para que se calmen -después de un rato Izanamy, Clemente y Bruce estaban sentados frente a una mesa viendo un plato de sopa color café con trozos de verduras flotando- haremos una competencia de comida así escogeremos a una ganadora y todo terminará más rápido

Bueno por lo menos tenemos comida -dijo Clemente sonriendo- este platillo es de Luceli, vamos a probar -los tres le dieron un sorbo y se quedaron con los ojos en blanco escupiendo la sopa al aire-

¿Qué es esto? -dijo Izanamy nervioso- sabe crudo y tiene un sabor rancio

Asqueroso –dijo Clemente nervioso-

Esto no sabe normal -dijo Bruce asqueado- ¿Luceli con que hiciste está sopa?

Con la plantilla de mis zapatillas -dijo Luceli calmada mientras los tres chicos sólo gritaron y fueron a un lavamanos para lavarse la boca- use los vegetales picados y los herví junto a las plantillas de mis calcetas y el agua se puso marrón

Luceli casi los matas con intoxicación -dijo María nerviosa-

Creo que mi estómago ya no podrá con esto -dijo Izanamy mareado acostado en la mesa-

Si seguimos con eso alguien podría morirá -dijo Clemente nervioso-

Ya traigan el siguiente plato y terminamos la clase -dijo Bruce nervioso, a cada uno le dieron un plato de arroz frito- ¿y esto?

¿Dónde están los platillos? -dijo Izanamy confundido-

Los platillos -dijo Nerit sonriendo y se sujetó la ropa- ¡Están aquí! -se quitó la ropa mostrando su cuerpo cubierto por comida mientras los muchachos comenzaron a gritar asustados y las chicas solo se cubrieron los ojos gritando-

¡Asqueroso! ¡Realmente asqueroso! -gritaron los tres jueces asustados-

Rápido cómanlo antes de sé eche a perder -dijo Nerit sonriendo-

¿Eso es un plátano entre sus piernas? -dijo Luceli sorprendida-

¡Tú ya estás podrida! ¡Esto debe ser lo más estúpido que has hecho! ¡¿Por qué demonio sigues en esta Escuela?! -Izanamy gritó sonrojado y asustado-

Mi padre es amigo del presidente -dijo Nerit sonriendo, e Izanamy solo le gruño un poco- vamos chicos sólo acérquense y cómanme

¡Vete a la M...! -Izanamy gritó dándole una patada en la cara dejando que perforará la ventana y fuera desapareciendo en el espacio-

Damos por terminada la clase -dijo Magnolia avergonzada y un poco sonrojada, y así las clases habían terminado por ese día-

 _ **Avance.-**_

 _Hola soy Izanamy_ -Izanamy salió de un autobús levantando los brazos y le resto de sus amigos estaban bajando sonriendo- _Nuestro grupo hará un viaje a un templo, unos jardines y un museo será entretenido_ -Izanamy y Clemente estaban viendo un jardín zen mientras Toledo estaba viendo algunas pinturas-

 _Recuerden que no tenemos que separarnos y hacer locuras_ -Luceli estaba junto a Izanamy frente a unas cascadas mientras Luceli tomó un poco de agua en una cuchara de madera- _Izanamy no juegues con las espadas -_ una espada avanzó hacia Izanamy y el la sujeto con fuerza viendo que estaba algo vieja mientras unos sujetos estaban recorriendo el museo vestidos de negro-

 _¿Qué es esta espada está viva?_ -Izanamy estaba sorprendido viendo la espada- _El próximo capítulo será_ _ **El viaje al museo del Sol**_ _es cierto que la historia nos enseña muchas cosas_ -Izanamy estaba sorprendido viendo una imagen de alguien parecido a él pero más adulto y con el cabello más largo-


End file.
